Un esposo para Candy
by Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado, cambió la forma de ver la vida para Candy.Y momentos después, se encontró en una carrera desesperada en busca de un esposo.
1. Decisión trascendental

****_**_****_DISCLAIMER:_****_ Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sino a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe imaginantion e Igarashi.**_****

**La historia a continuación está basada en los personajes de Candy. Sin embargo es una historia alternativa de la autora Ally Blake. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1  
**

**¡ME VOY A CASAR!** -anunció Candy, llamando por teléfono a su mejor amiga y soltando de golpe el maletín sobre la mesa de su despacho en la empresa de organización de eventos, Arte &amp; Estilo, en la que trabajaba, quince minutos más tarde de lo habitual.

-¿Que vas a hacer qué? -preguntó Susana con voz metálica al otro lado del teléfono.

Candy se sentó, cruzó las piernas y en ese momento notó que se le había corrido una de las medias. Sin perder la compostura abrió el último cajón del escritorio y sacó un par de medias nuevas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse. Conectó el altavoz del teléfono para poder seguir hablando.

-He dicho que voy a casarme.

-Pero si no has salido más de una vez con el mismo hombre en los últimos seis meses cómo es posible que hayas decidido casarte con alguno de ellos.

En ese momento, la secretaria de Candy, Elisa, entró en el despacho y se detuvo de golpe al oír la conversación y el café que traía en la bandeja se derramó. Candy regresó del cuarto de baño y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Elisa para que se acercara y tomó la taza de la bandeja.

-¿He oído bien, chicas? ¿En lo que he tardado en hacerle un café a Candy,ha encontrado novio y se ha prometido?

-¿Eres tú, Elisa? -preguntó Susana.

-¿Cómo estás Susana? ¿Para cuándo esperas el bebé? -dijo Elisa inclinándose hacia el teléfono.

-Estoy muy bien. El bebé debería nacer en un mes, más o menos...

-Chicas -interrumpió Candy-, os recuerdo que estoy a punto de hacer algo trascendental.

Elisa hizo un gesto de coserse la boca y no decir ni una palabra más.

-Lo siento, tesoro -dijo Susana-. La culpa es de Elisa. Ya sabes que si alguien me pregunta por mi bebé no puedo parar. Vamos, ¿qué me decías?

-Gracias -dijo Candy tomando aire profundamente-. Esta mañana, mientras caminaba por la calle Seastdale,un... hombre se abalanzó sobre mí. Todo lo que llevaba en las manos salió volando. Mi maletín acabó en la alcantarilla, y los bolígrafos rodaron calle abajo junto con mis preciados papeles. Y allí de rodillas sobre la acera recogiendo todas mis cosas aquel hombre tuvo la desfachatez de decirme encima que mirara por donde iba.

-¿Y era guapo? -preguntó Elisa.

Candy no recordaba que lo fuera. Recordaba cómo se reflejaba la luz de la mañana en sus ojos color azul y que tenía bolsas bajo ellos. Al principio, se había sentido comprensiva ante su expresión exhausta. Pero también se había fijado en la forma en que había fruncido el ceño al ver que ella había tirado todo por el suelo lo que dio al traste con todo indicio de solidaridad. El hombre tenía una voz profunda que dejaba adivinar un acento extranjero. No, definitivamente no habría dicho que fuera un hombre guapo ni atento.

-Alto -dijo Candy-, con el cabello muy rubio. Tenía el rostro perfecto pero cansado y creo haberle visto unos hoyuelos, pero tal vez me he equivocado no me fijé mucho,llevaba un traje negro , bien perfumado, pero creo que ésta es una cuestión irrelevante.

-¿Irrelevante? -dijo Susana-. Parece el hombre perfecto.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Elisa.

-Cuando dejes de buscar te encontrará. Es el destino -sentenció Susana.

Candy puso cara de incredulidad imaginándose a Susana citando uno de sus libros esotéricos para justificar el incidente.

-No me encontró, Susana, más bien colisionó conmigo. Mira -y se señaló un arañazo en la pierna para que lo viera Elisa.

-¿Y ése es el hombre con quien te vas a casar? -preguntó Elisa.

-¡No! ¿Es que no se dan cuenta?- exclamó Candy

-¿De qué?

-Este incidente ha sido una revelación. Mi vida social solo consiste en asistir a los eventos que nosotras organizamos, pero, en vez de conocer hombres, conozco a «personalidades varoniles». Ellos me confunden con una mujer atractiva, encantadora y segura de sí misma, pero nunca hay nada más detrás de las máscaras que llevan. «El Caballero Negro» de esta mañana era muy atractivo, pero también intransigente e indiferente; representaba todo lo que los hombres con los que he salido tienen en común, y no me gusta. Es una teoría infalible.

\- El Caballero Negro , ¿eh?- ironizó Susana.

-Estoy confusa -dijo Elisa-. Si no es con ese hombre, ¿con quién te vas a casar?

-Ahí está el asunto: he decidido que Terry lo busque para mí.

-¿Mi Terry? -preguntó Susana tras unos segundos en silencio.

-Claro. ¿No ves que es la única forma? Terry trabaja en una gran empresa y tiene bajo sus órdenes a un montón de personal, hombres jóvenes muy escogidos, y también me conoce mejor que nadie a parte de vosotras. Será objetivo y encontrará a alguien que le guste para mí y así seremos todos amigos. Ya sabéis, ser vecinos, hacer barbacoas los domingos, salir de excursión al campo...

-Pero si tú odias el campo.-le reprochó Elisa

\- Eh-protestó Candy- el que me pase organizando fiestas y eventos, no me hace una enemiga del campo. Lo que ambas no saben es que yo solía trepar árboles y correr en Lakewood, cerca de un hogar, sobre una colina ….

\- No estarás hablando en serio, Candy.

La voz de Susana sonaba muy seria.

-No estoy bromeando, Susana. Vamos, no me digas que no te parece un plan perfecto.

-¿Y has pensado en todo esto después de darte un golpe en la calle con un hombre guapo y perfumado? -preguntó Susana.

-Digamos que tal vez me entrara el sentido común cuando colisionamos.-se defendió la rubia.

-Lo que tienes es una conmoción, diría yo -murmuró Elisa.

-Este tipo debe haber tenido algo para hacer que precisamente tú hables de matrimonio -dijo Susana.

-Oh vamos , ¿No tengo derecho a casarme?

-En serio, Candy. Eres la mujer más independiente y organizada que conozco. Guardas un par de medias de todos los colores en el cajón de tu escritorio del despacho, por si acaso. Y aquí estás ahora -contestó Susana-, dispuesta a poner el futuro de tu felicidad en manos de otro.

-Terry no es cualquiera y lo sabes. Confío en él y en su buena elección.-No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio -admitió Susana-. De acuerdo. Ven a casa a cenar esta noche para que podamos liar a mi pobre e inconsciente marido.

-Gracias, Susana. Eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

-Espero que nunca lo olvides.

Cuando Susana colgó, Elisa se levantó de la silla y ya en la puerta del despacho se dio la vuelta hacia Candy.

-¿Te ayudó a recoger las cosas del suelo?

Candy retiró la vista de todos los proyectos pendientes sobre la mesa.

-Mmm, dejó en el suelo las bolsas que llevaba en las manos y se agachó a ayudar pero para entonces ya me estaba regañando así que tampoco es relevante.

-Y tú ibas caminando mirando al suelo, inmersa en tus pensamientos, sin mirar por donde ibas, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí...

-Pero eso también es irrelevante, ¿verdad?

Candy entrecerró los ojos, deseosa de que Elisa se callara pero a juzgar por su mirada burlona eso estaba lejos de ocurrir.

-Un extranjero alto, rubio y guapo se choca contigo y luego se pone de rodillas para ayudarte, pero tú has decidido que eso no está bien. Yo, al contrario, pasaría el resto del día rememorando algo así. Pero para mi mala suerte no tendré esa fortuna. Lo más emocionante que me ha ocurrido esta mañana ha sido que un chiquillo me tocó disimuladamente el derrier en el metro.

Elisa suspiró exageradamente y Candy no pudo evitar reírse de sus intentos dramáticos y después, Elisa salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su escritorio para ponerse a imaginar un encuentro romántico con un extraño en la calle Seastdale.

* * *

OOO

Albert ayudó al conductor a subir la última maleta al taxi que estaba esperando. Cuando éste se puso en marcha se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenado y apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo, sorprendido del aspecto hastiado que le devolvía el reflejo en la ventanilla.

Albert desvió la mirada entonces y observó los familiares edificios. No sabía muy bien lo que sentía ahora que había regresado a casa. Casa, se dijo a sí mismo. Sin embargo una sensación de desasosiego oprimió su corazón. Una ducha caliente y un sueño reparador en su cama le harían sentir mejor. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse cuánto tiempo iba a pasar esta vez antes de que sintiera la necesidad de marcharse de nuevo. Si tan solo su hermana no lo necesitase, él no habría tenido motivo para poner un pie en esa bulliciosa ciudad.

De cualquier modo, Albert reconocía que Chicago era una gran ciudad. No tenía más que recordar el tropiezo que había tenido con aquella estupenda mujer en la calle. La tez clara y aterciopelada; una mujer sofisticada, muy atractiva y segura de sí misma. Hasta el momento él no había encontrado a una mujer así en todo el mundo.

El vagabundo Albert , estaba de regreso a casa y ni en todos los lugares que había viajado, había sentido esa atracción física por una mujer , y ¡ni siquiera la había tocado!

Durante el trayecto hasta su casa Albert no dejó de pensar en la rubia de los ojos verdes más intensos del universo que habían conseguido agitar su temperamento habitualmente tranquilo.

Pensó que debía ser el jet lag. Tenía que serlo.

* * *

OOO

-¿Cariño? -llamó Terry al entrar en casa.

-Estoy aquí, cariño -respondió Susana, sentada en el sillón que habían colocado en la cocina. Candy comprendió perfectamente lo que Susana quería decir al mirarla con las cejas levantadas: «Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión». Pero Candy no tenía intención.

-Sigue el delicioso aroma del pollo a la Candy que sale de la cocina -dijo Candy a Terry.

Terry asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Se acercó a su mujer y la besó sin preguntar siquiera qué hacía allí el sillón del salón. Candy le puso la mejilla también para recibir un beso.

-¿A qué debemos el placer de tu compañía, "preciosa"? -preguntó Terry echando un vistazo a la cena.

Candy le regañó por picar una patata de la fuente. Luego miró una vez más a Susana que le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Quiero que me ayudes a salir con alguien de tu empresa.

Candy arrugó la cara esperando el inevitable «no».

-Claro -respondió Terry.

-¿De verdad? -Candy estaba demasiado atónita para creerlo.

-Por supuesto. Es ese Neil, de gestión de nóminas, que siempre te ha gustado ¿verdad?

-Para empezar no es Neil. No seas gracioso.

-Vamos, Terry -dijo Susana apoyando a su amiga-, ya sabes que le gustan los hombres altos, rubios y guapos. Neil es... bueno, no encaja.

-¿Entonces quién?

Candy le explicó entonces la inspirada teoría que tenía y a continuación su infalible plan, con tanta emoción que Terry no tuvo más remedio que creerla.

-Estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?-preguntó Terry mirando a Susana impresionado.

-Totalmente -dijo Susana-. Ya he consultado los astros y Candy está predispuesta.

Terry alzó las cejas también. Susana le dio un manotazo en el muslo, juguetona.

-Predispuesta a un gran cambio, idiota. Esto es serio, Terry…. Candy ya va siendo mayorcita.

-Tiene veintisiete años-rebatió Terry

-Y yo quiero ser una dama de honor joven y guapa.

Terry suspiró resignado.

-Estáis locas las dos. No debería dejar que pasarais tanto tiempo juntas. Es un peligro para el futuro de la humanidad.

Susana le dedicó a su esposo la mirada que siempre lo derretía y hacía que él se diera por vencido.

-Pero lo harás, ¿verdad, cielo?

OOO

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	2. Reconocimiento

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**ASÍ QUE** a la noche siguiente Candy entraba del brazo del marido de su mejor amiga en el club Play &amp; Shot. Vestida para matar con un vestido de seda negro, ceñido, sin tirantes y con una vertiginosa abertura lateral.

-¿Has pensado en alguien especial para mí esta noche? -le preguntó Candy a Terry en voz alta, para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

-De hecho, puse tu foto en la pared del cuarto de baño con una nota que decía que estarías aquí esta noche. Así podrían venir ellos a ti directamente.

-No es gracioso -dijo Candy pellizcando a Terry en el brazo-. ¿Por qué se celebra la fiesta aquí?

-Es uno de nuestros clubes. Una idea de Ardley. Celebramos este tipo de eventos en clubes de nuestra propiedad que disponen de salas de conferencias y así sacamos doble Beneficio.

-Ingenioso. Es una pena que el holding de empresas Ardley organice todos estos eventos de forma interna. Podría hacer maravillas con el presupuesto que debéis tener disponible. ¿Vendrá tu jefe esta noche?

-¿Ardley? Lo siento, Candy, puedes tacharlo de tu lista. Lleva varios años dirigiendo las operaciones internacionales desde Londres.

-Apuesto a que él sí que es alto, rubio y guapo -dijo Candy poniendo pucheros lo que hizo que Terry sonriera.

Candy le confesó que lo más probable era que su jefe fuera un hombre casado, adicto al trabajo, padre de tres hijos llorones, con una gran barriga y la tensión alta.  
Terry no hizo comentario, le tomó de la mano y la condujo entre la marea de varones hacia la sala de conferencias situada en el fondo del club. En aquella sala, la música ensordecedora se vio sustituida por un murmullo ahogado de alegres voces que llegaban de la zona de baile tras las paredes insonorizadas.

Candy se excusó varias veces hasta llegar a su asiento. Era muy excitante estar rodeada de tantos hombres jóvenes vestidos de gala para la ocasión. Se sentó y miró a Terry. Iba a preguntarle qué había allí en el centro de la sala tras las cortinas de terciopelo pero no llegó a hacerlo. En ese momento, las cortinas empezaron a levantarse lentamente y ante sus ojos apareció... ¡ un ring de boxeo!

Terry hablaba con un par de colegas sentados en la fila de delante. A todos les brillaban los ojos de la emoción. Candy le tiró de la manga.

-Ahí delante hay un ring de boxeo.

-Sí, y ahí es donde los boxeadores pelean en vez de hacerlo entre el público.

-Pero yo pensé que... pensé que era una reunión de negocios. Pensé que nos sentaríamos, cenaríamos y me presentarías a alguno de tus apuestos y elegantes colegas.

-Bueno, estamos sentados. Estamos comiendo -dijo Terry con la boca llena de nueces que había tomado de una bandeja en un descuido del camarero-. Y éstos son Mark y Jeremy.

Los hombres de mediana edad sentados en la fila de delante sonrieron educadamente.  
A Terry dejaron de brillarle los ojos cuando Candy lo tomó por las solapas del esmoquin y le dijo apretando los dientes:

-Pero esto no es lo que tenía en mente.

-Relájate y disfruta.

Candy alzó las cejas, frunció los labios y cruzó los brazos en señal de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de la velada.

-Me sorprende que una empresa como Ardley Holdings fomente algo tan primitivo y políticamente incorrecto.

-Todo el personal de Ardley, desde los directivos a los administrativos, se reúnen en clubes como éste y pasan veladas como ésta. Al ver lo que estos hombres tienen que hacer para ganarse la vida parece que las pequeñas rencillas surgidas en la oficina no tienen ninguna importancia. Y tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que si un truco funciona no hay que renunciar a él,

-No es sólo un truco, Terry, anima a la gente a usar sus puños para solucionar sus diferencias. ¿Quién tuvo esta idea?

-Ardley, por supuesto -replicó Terry con una inspirado.

-Pues a mí me parece un matón -murmuró Candy.

-Hace diez minutos pensabas que era un hombre ingenioso.

-Hace diez minutos estaba equivocada.

Candy se alegró de que el jefe de Terry no estuviera allí. De haber sido así le habría dicho lo que pensaba de aquella velada, tuviera o no la tensión alta.

El ruido del público aumentó cuando el presentador vestido de gala saltó al ring y un micrófono descendió hasta él. La multitud se puso en pie y Candy con ellos aunque salió huyendo de allí.

Una vez en el aseo de señoras se sentó en una otomana de terciopelo rosa. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en la forma de vengarse de Terry cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta. Abrió los ojos con la esperanza de que fuera otra mujer que pensara lo mismo de aquella salvajada pero la persona que estaba frente a ella era lo menos femenino que había visto nunca.

Un hombre de un metro noventa de alto vestido con un esmoquin que cubría un atlético cuerpo. El pelo perfectamente arreglado y el hermoso rostro la cegaron por un instante evitando que recordara que había visto antes a ese hombre. Pero después ...¡Era el mismo bruto con quien había tropezado en la calle el día anterior!

Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Aquel hombre irradiaba carisma, confianza en sí mismo y una férrea compostura. Una combinación brutal de atributos que habrían hecho temblar a cualquier mujer. Pero Candy no era cualquier mujer. Candy tenía una teoría infalible y Candy tenía a Terry para mantenerla informada de ese tipo. Sólo que Terry no estaba allí para ayudarla.

-Disculpe pero éste es el lavabo de señoras -dijo ella sujetando el bolso delante del pecho a modo de escudo.

-En realidad no lo es -dijo él al tiempo que señalaba unas puertas en el otro extremo de la habitación que Candy ni siquiera había visto-. Por ahí se va a los lavabos. Esta es una sala común.

-Ah -dijo ella.  
«Está bien. Se marchará hacia el lavabo de caballeros y echaré a correr».

Pero no se movió. Tras unos incómodos segundos Candy miró hacia él y vio que se había apoyado contra la pared y la estaba mirando. Observaba con un gesto divertido en la mirada su peinado perfecto, su rostro, ruborizado bajo el efecto de la intensa mirada, su cuello y sus hombros y Candy deseó tener un chal para poder cubrirse.

Candy se dio cuenta entonces de que el escrutinio continuaba hacia sus piernas, visibles a través de la abertura del vestido. Sólo unas finas medias de cristal las cubrían pero dejaban a la vista la rojez del arañazo que se había hecho el día anterior cuando se tropezó con él y cayó a la acera. Cambió de postura y trató de cubrirse la herida.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el hombre que sonrió con dulzura dejando a la vista unos dientes resplandecientes y unos hoyuelos inolvidables.  
«Fuerza, Candy. Sé fuerte».

Lo único que esperaba era que aquella sonrisa no significara que la había reconocido.

**OOO**

Era ella. Tenía que serlo. Era la mujer del maletín y el fuerte carácter. Llevaba un atuendo tan diferente que habría sido difícil reconocerla pero el cabello rubio y reluciente, los hermosos ojos verdes y la elegancia natural de sus movimientos habían pasado por su cabeza tantas veces en el día anterior que había empezado a creer que aquella mujer sólo había sido una ilusión provocada por los efectos del jet lag.

Pero era real y menuda suerte el haberla encontrado en el lugar al que había ido buscando refugio envuelta en tan precioso papel de regalo.

Albert se acercó para presentarse. Pero entonces se detuvo. Ella también lo había reconocido; podía verlo en su cara y no parecía muy contenta.

Habían chocado más que conocerse, pero eso lo hacía más interesante. Sin embargo, en vez de reírse del incidente y empezar de nuevo, ella pretendía pasar desapercibida. Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, aquella demostración de timidez la hacía relucir como una piedra preciosa entre los cojines aterciopelados.

Así es que tal vez no era el mejor momento para presentarse. Tal vez fuera mejor disfrutar con la confusión reinante y juguetear un poco más.  
-Me suena su cara, pero no sé de qué -dijo mirándola fijamente como si tratara de recordar-. ¿Trabaja en la empresa? -preguntó a continuación.

-No, afortunadamente no -contestó ella aliviada.

-¿Tiene algo en contra de Ardley?

-Digamos que no soy una gran aficionada al boxeo y la cerveza -dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

El hombre no respondió sino que permaneció allí en silencio y aparentemente contento. Por el contrario, Candy empezó a sentir calambres en la pierna izquierda y los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle con cada latido del corazón.

-¿Piensa quedarse aquí toda la noche? -preguntó el hombre finalmente.

-Realmente no lo había pensado. He venido con alguien y necesito que me lleve a casa -contestó ella con los ojos alertas pero desviando disimuladamente la cara.

-Puedo pedir un taxi, si quiere.

-No, gracias. «Y ahora vete de aquí».

-Lo menos que puedo hacer es decirle a su acompañante que está aquí -dijo-. Estoy seguro de que no le gustará estar lejos de usted mucho tiempo -y volvió a sonreír.

Candy sintió como si un ejército de mariposas revolotearan por su estómago. Pensó que no era justo para ella que aquel hombre contara con aquellas sonrisas debilitadoras en su arsenal. Estaba claro que si él no se iba tendría que hacerlo ella.

-Tal vez debería tomar ese taxi. Que Terry se preocupe. Se lo merece.

-¿Terry?

-He venido con Terrence Grandchester. Uno de los directivos.

A Candy le sorprendió que la actitud del hombre se enfriara de pronto pero entonces recordó por lo que había ido allí esa noche con el marido de su amiga y su teoría sobre los hombres por los que se sentía atraída en los eventos sociales que organizaba.

El hombre ya no era un enigma, allí de pie con aquella actitud fría y elegante. Llevaba puesta su personalidad de fiesta, había estado representando un papel, igual que todos. Era muy guapo y podría atolondrar a cualquier mujer con tan sólo una sonrisa, y ella casi había caído en la trampa.

El tañido de una campana al otro lado de la puerta seguido de la ovación del público la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Pensó en la pelea que estaría teniendo lugar.  
Él la miró un momento y finalmente asintió antes de regresar a la sala del ring.

Candy pensaba que, de no haber sido por el comportamiento altamente grosero de aquel hombre en la calle el día anterior, ella no estaría en ese momento allí sentada, engalanada, hambrienta y sola.  
Sonrió para sí sintiéndose un poco mejor al comprobar que aquel hombre seguía pareciéndole un grosero.

OOO

* * *

_**Que tengan un buen Albertdía! Quiero aclarar que esta historia es alternativa, donde los personajes secundarios del mundo Candy no necesariamente van a coincidir con los del manga. Así que he decidido elegir un rol diferente para por comprender.**_

_**Saludos a :**_

**Eva Mara H..-** Hola cariño, que gusto que dejes un review aquí. Saludos.

**Nadia M d Andrew.**\- Amiga,como siempre encantada de disfrutar cada comentario apasionado y sagaz. Sin embargo aun no podre contestar esas prometo que más adelante sí!

**Sarah Lisa.-** Me conoces cariño, a veces no se puede publicar en el día o en la noche como es mi deseo, pero la madrugada aporta el silencio y calma que el dia no. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente siempre. Un abrazo.

**PAtty A.-** Un abrazo nena, estamos ya con otra historia a ver que tal nos va ;)

**Josie.-** Cariño, a veces me pregunto si en realidad no eres escritora ... tienes unas ideas excelentes!

**Faby.-** Nena ... pienso igual que tú nena... Si me topara con Albert...ufff

**MiluxD.-** Mi preciosa nena, gracias como siempre tan linda!

**Patty Castillo.**\- Hola! Que bueno tenerte aquí. He querido rotar los roles de nuestros queridos personajes. Ojalá te agrade.

**Laila.-** Nueva historia ... Y aquí vamos! Sí, me gustaría saber de la película ... porque no estoy segura a cual te refieres...pero espero que ésta sea de tu agrado.

_Saludos de todo corazón a cada una de mis lectoras anónimas y que siempre están conmigo. Gracias Mil!_

OOO

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	3. Cupido!

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Albert Ardley** entró en el despacho del director general a primera hora del lunes. Desde el sábado algo había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza. La imagen de una hermosa rubia como cita de su mejor amigo, el directivo de su empresa y que por cierto estaba casado. Tenía que encarar al sinvergüenza de su amigo.

Al observarlo entrar ,sin dudarlo Terry se levantó de su escritorio y lo rodeó para acercarse y abrazar a su viejo amigo. Le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda como para asegurarse de que no se lo estaba imaginando.

-Aún no puedo creer que hayas vuelto. Y menuda entrada que hiciste en el club. Entraste pavoneándote en la pelea de la otra noche, con toda la calma del mundo, como si nunca te hubieras ido.-Terry observó el rostro incómodo de Albert-¿Efectos del jet lag otra vez?

Albert suspiró irritado antes de contestar.

-Bastante. Había olvidado lo frío y seco que es el aire de Chicago. Te golpea en cuanto bajas del avión. Pero no me importa, nunca me acostumbré del todo a la humedad de Australia.

-Bien, eso significa que en el corazón sigues siendo de Chicago.

-O tal vez signifique que tenga que probar con San Francisco la próxima vez -contestó Albert encogiendo los hombros y sentándose en el sillón de cuero que había junto al escritorio de Terry.

_"Bien- se dijo a sí mismo Albert, a lo que vine..."_

-Conocí a tu cita la otra noche en la pelea. –inició la conversación Albert.

-Así que has conocido a la segunda mujer de mi vida -dijo Terry con una amplia sonrisa.

Albert miró a Terry con los ojos entreabiertos pensando en sus palabras, y en ese momento Terry rompió a reír.

-No me mires así, Ardley. Es la mejor amiga de Susana. Mi pobre esposa apenas puede subir las escaleras, mucho menos aguantar una función como la de la otra noche en un club nocturno, así que llevé a Candy.

-¿Y cómo es? -preguntó Albert que se sentía infinitamente aliviado.

-Ya la conoces. Es bajita, rubia, embarazada –dijo Terry buscando su cartera-. Puedo enseñarte una foto.

Albert giró los ojos.

-Me refería a Candy, y lo sabes.

-Ah, Candy - Terry se guardó la cartera.

-¿Os lleváis bien? -preguntó Albert sin querer mostrar que estaba interesado.

-Sí, tanto que me ha metido en un lío para que le encuentre al hombre perfecto.-contestó riendo Terry.

-¿De veras? -preguntó Albert sorprendido. No le había parecido el tipo de mujer que necesitara una cita ciegas, pero ya que él estaba en la ciudad tal vez...

-No sólo un hombre -continuó Terry sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo comprensivo-, sino un marido, un esposo.

Plafff! La imagen que tenía Albert en la mente se disolvió.

Una cita a ciegas era una cosa... No hacía más que un par de días que había regresado y ya se había cruzado dos veces con la misma mujer, y las dos veces había quedado profundamente impresionado. Pero acababa de encontrar el bálsamo para aquella quemazón: buscaba marido. De pronto, San Francisco le parecía la mejor idea.

-No está mal, ¿no crees? -preguntó Terry con un brillo en los ojos.

-Sí -contestó Albert, si eso era todo lo que se le ocurría para describir unos increíbles ojos verdes, unas piernas kilométricas y un cuerpo de infarto.

La voz de Terry lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Te dijo si le había gustado la pelea?

Albert lo miró sin emoción alguna.

-Nos conocimos justo antes de que empezara, en realidad, pero eso no le impidió decir lo que pensaba nada bueno por cierto, de la pelea y de mi empresa en general.

-Muy típico de Candy. ¿Te... presentaste? -preguntó Terry que parecía buscar las palabras con cuidado-. ¿Sabía quién eras cuando habló contigo?

-Debía saberlo -dijo Albert pensando en el gesto reconocimiento de Candy-. No lo sé ..¿Importa acaso?

-Supongo que no.

Albert asintió y se puso de pie. Terry lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Terry se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observó a su amigo y se dijo a sí mismo que nada perdía intentando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? -preguntó Terry-. ¿Te apetece cenar cordero asado? Hace años que Susana no te ve y le encantaría que le contaras novedades y tus pavoneos.

Aunque tenía un montón de trabajo pendiente Albert pensó que una cena en la grata compañía de sus amigos no sería ningún problema y no podía rechazarlo.

-¿A qué hora?

-¿Hacia las siete?

-A propósito, yo nunca ando pavoneándome –dijo Albert desde la puerta del despacho de Terry.

Terry, lanzó una carcajada.

OOO

Candy no pudo contenerse y se había ido a ver a su mejor amiga a la clase de yoga para contarle del desastroso evento al que su querido esposo la había llevado.

-Fue horrible -se quejaba Candy doblada con la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

-Terry te la ha jugado -dijo Susana estirándose también bajo la atenta mirada de su instructor de yoga.

Candy miró a su amiga como si le hubiera crecido dos cabezas.

-Claro que lo ha hecho. Es un hombre y me ha demostrado ser un neandertal.

Susana la miró con dulzura y comprensión.

-Te prometo que si me hubiera dicho que era ese tipo de fiesta nunca le habría sugerido que te llevara con él. Le conté algunas cosas de tu padre pero no lo suficiente.

Susana le puso una mano en el brazo a Candy y ésta sacudió el brazo aunque al momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Hacía tiempo que había enterrado aquellos recuerdos y sabía que no era para tanto.

-Terry piensa que ese Ardley es un tipo «inspirado» -continuó Candy con media voz-. Y a mí me parece que piensa al revés. Si quiere que sus empleados se relajen en uno de sus establecimientos, ¿por qué no monta un balneario y los envía allí? ¡Yo podría organizar una fiesta mejor que él medio dormida y con una mano atada a la espalda!

Susana sonrió .

-O con la cabeza entre las rodillas, es evidente.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga desde aquella posición.

-¿Entonces conociste a alguien encantador?-insistió Susana.

-No -dijo Candy recordando al instante los brillantes ojos color azul cobalto. Además, no era encantador. Era su enemigo.

-No me sorprende. ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo pensabas conocer a alguien en la «sala común» de paso hacia los lavabos?- inquirió Susana.

Candy suspiró frustrada.

-Para entonces lo único que deseaba era encontrar un lugar donde esconderme de aquella brutalidad.

-No sería una bonita historia que contar a tus nietos: «Nos conocimos de camino a los lavabos...».-bromeó

-¿Para qué? -Candy suspiró mientras se estiraba para tocarse la punta de los dedos de los pies-. No encontraré marido, no tendré nietos a los que contar historias.

-Bueno, si ésta es tu actitud será mejor que cancele tu cita para cenar esta noche.

-¿Cenar? -Candy se levantó tan deprisa que tuvo que sujetarse para no perder el equilibrio.

Susana se levantó más despacio y se dirigió hacia el rincón donde había dejado la ropa. Candy la siguió.

-Para resarcirte por lo de la pelea, Terry te ha organizado una cena con uno de sus compañeros esta noche en casa. Esperaba que los dos os conocierais, se enamoraran y os casarais. Pero si no te interesa...

Susana siguió su camino como quien no le importa el asunto. No contó ni uno y ya Candy estaba tras ella.

-Claro que me interesa. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Es simpático? ¿Inteligente? ¿Qué hace? No, no me lo digas. No quiero saberlo. ¿Es guapo?

-Ven a casa a las seis y media y lo sabrás.

-Sí, sí, sí. De acuerdo -le dio a Susana un abrazo-. Sois tan buenos conmigo.

-¿Incluso Terry? Hace un momento era un neandertal.

-¿Terry un neandertal? Nunca. Es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

Susana asintió, contenta.

**OOOO**

A punto de dar las siete, Susana gritó a Terry que llevara a Candy al salón y la retuviera allí. Candy se sentó en el salón y se removió inquieta hasta quedarse en una posición. Se mordisqueaba las uñas perfectamente arregladas y no dejaba de subir y bajar la pierna.

De pronto, empezaron a oír un rítmico golpeteo sobre el tejado. Candy miró la lluvia caer formando artísticos regueros en los cristales.

-¿Terry?

-Sí, Candy.

Oh rayos! Terry conocía ese tono. Él estaba sentado y se pasaba los dedos por el cuello.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe de mí?-preguntó ansiosa la rubia.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?- Terry la observó divertido- ¿Estás segura de que no vas a interrumpirme en cuanto empiece a hablar?

-Estoy segura. Dímelo. No lo puedo soportar. Necesito saber algo.

-De acuerdo -dijo él-. Le he dicho que eres muy guapa.

-¿Le dijiste que soy guapa? Qué dulce eres.

-Le dije que Susana y tú sois amigas desde hace mucho...

-¿Conoce a Susana tanto como para que le dijeras que somos amigas? -Candy dio un grito y miró el pequeño músculo que se activaba en el pómulo de Terry.

Diantres, Terry sabía muy bien que una vez que empezaba Candy con las preguntas no había forma de controlarla.

-Tal vez debería saber quién es. No, no puedo. ¿A Susana le gusta? ¿Qué más le dijiste?¿Qué color son sus ojos?¿Crees que le gustaré yo?...

Las luces de un coche atravesaron los cristales y de pronto se apagaron. Candy tragó con dificultad al oír que el ruido del motor se apagaba. Acababa de llegar.

-No puedo hacerlo -suspiró-. Ayúdame.

Terry se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. La tomó de la mano y la retuvo.

-¿Quieres saber qué más le dije?

Terry la empujó hacia la puerta. Candy sabía que le había obligado a hacerlo, y sonrió pidiendo disculpas.

-No creo que quiera saberlo.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Terry tenía sus propios planes y sonrió traviesamente. El timbre sonó y justo antes de que Terry abriera la puerta le susurró en el oído a Candy:

-Le dije que estabas buscando marido y que él era el candidato perfecto.

**OOO**

* * *

Hola a cada una de ustedes, espero que este capítulo les agrade. Este fic no será muy largo y los capítulos serán cortos pero sustanciosos. Con mucho humor, sarcasmo y amor. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por seguirme en esta historia como en las otras. Les deseo un día de sonrisas y relax. Sé que muchas veces no es fácil, pero no por eso imposible. Por eso para las que me conocen y saben que muchas veces peco de optimista, mi lema siempre será:  
_"A pesar de que tu corazón llore, sonríe siempre hasta que te duelan las mejillas"_. No se den por vencidas ante las adversidades y si se caen, pues a la levantarse con la frente en alto que de los errores y horrores aprendemos ;)

Les deseo de todo corazón a las que comentan como a las que no, pero me siguen tras la pantalla anónimamente, un excelente Albertdía!

Saludos a mis amigas del aquelarre CBA, donde pertenezco y también al grupo "Historias de Albert y Candy " en FB.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

Lu de Andrew, MiluxD, Sarah Lisa

Nadia M de Andrew , Patty A. , Patty Castillo

Josie , Mayra Exitosa, Lili A , Liovana Hernández

Ale Salinas, Laura Galido, Rachybonita

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	4. La Cita- Parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**ALBERT** descendió de su auto y se preparó para ingresar a la casa de sus amigos. Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente.

La puerta se abrió finalmente. Albert se encontró frente a una petrificada Candy, con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta.

Albert, en un primer momento no se le ocurrió otra cosa que sonreír ampliamente, al tiempo que una sensación cálida le invadía la boca del estómago, algo que siempre le hubo sucedido cada vez que la había visto.

¡Qué diantres!

Entonces sintió una patada en el estómago y recordó la revelación que le había hecho Terry.

Colocó a un lado las flores que había traído para Susana y miró de hito en hito a Candy, a Terry y su gesto de disculpa:¡Sorpresa!

"¡Rayos! ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? ¡_acababa de meterse en una cita a ciegas!"_

Terry se moría de risa internamente. Sin embargo fue suficiente ver el rostro receloso de Albert para no dar rienda suelta a una sonora carcajada que amenazaba con invadir el ambiente y la paciencia de su amigo.

Ninguno de los dos rubios se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Terry posaba su mirada de un rostro a otro. Aunque le divertía la situación, era hora de intervenir.

-Mira, Candy, flores -dijo Terry tomando el ramo que sostenía Albert y dándoselo precipitadamente a su amiga quien continuaba echando raíces en el suelo, apenas podía reaccionar-. Ve y ponlas en agua.

Candy como autómata salió en dirección de la cocina.

Albert se quitó el abrigo, se sacudió del cabello los restos de agua y le puso el brazo sobre los hombros a su amigo en un gesto de amistad.

-¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

Terry ladeó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, amigo. Pero sabía que ninguno de los dos accederíais a venir de haber sabido que el otro también estaría aquí.

Albert torció el gesto.

-Y estabas en lo cierto.-contestó.

Terry sin embargo no le dio importancia a su comentario.

-Si vas a quedarte en la ciudad un tiempo es posible que ambos se muevan en los mismos círculos así que no os vendrá mal que se conozcan.

Albert enarcó una ceja y asintió.

-Parece justo, pero si eso es todo, ¿por qué ella actúa como una momia viviente?¿hay algo más que deba saber?

Terry sabía que su mejor amigo lo conocía demasiado bien como para desviar el tema por la tangente.

-A veces Candy me obliga a hacer cosas, y esto es un ejemplo de lo que ha conseguido: justo un momento antes de abrir la puerta le dije que... -se interrumpió un momento mientras echaba miradas furtivas a la puerta cerrada de la cocina.

Albert le apretó el hombro en un gesto de confianza animándolo a continuar.

-Le dije que tú sabías que estaba buscando marido y que por eso habías venido a cenar -continuó Terry.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?! -dijo Albert retirando el brazo del hombro de su amigo y retrocedió un paso como intentando distanciarse físicamente. ¡_San Francisco es ahora o nunca!, pensó el rubio, buscando una salida no embarazosa de esa no cita._

Terry alarmado le indicó con un gesto de la mano que bajara la voz e intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Escucha Albert... Susana saldrá en cualquier momento y no le conviene alterarse en su estado, y creo que emprenderla a golpes conmigo o decirle a Susana lo que le he dicho a Candy la enardecería considerablemente. Te pido que te quedes y disfrutes de la cena. Te prometo que todo habrá terminado en un par de horas.

Albert, ya había hecho planes mentalmente de excusarse con un viaje de emergencia, aunque primero le había querido dar su merecido a su 'amigo' y era lo que más anhelaba en esos instantes, sabía que no podía hacerle eso a Susana. Lanzó mentalmente no pocos improperios y maldiciones contra el castaño y contra él mismo por permitir esa farsa.

-Me quedaré -dijo Albert con los dientes apretados-, por Susana.

Terry lo observó con cautela.

-Por supuesto. Una cosa más.

Albert a esas alturas no quería ni imaginarse a que se refería su amigo.

-Bien.¿Qué más?

Terry sonrió.

-Resulta que Candy no sabe que eres Albert Ardley de Ardley Corporations y eso es bueno porque no le gustó nada lo del combate de boxeo y no piensa muy bien de él. Bueno, de ti.

Albert pestañeó lentamente. Su cerebro no paraba de trabajar. Nunca había rechazado un reto...

-Así es que "tu Candy" no piensa muy bien de mí pero piensa que he venido aquí por ella...

-Sí. -Terry lo miró dudoso-¿Y?¿Qué estás maquinando Al?

Albert sabía que Terry estaba preocupado. ¡Bien! Se lo merecía.

-Bueno, no creo que tengas derecho a preguntarme en estos momentos, amigo mío. No la emprenderé a golpes contigo ni te gritaré siempre y cuando esta noche me sigas la corriente en todo lo que diga. ¿Trato hecho?

Terry miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la cocina.

-Vale, trato hecho.

Albert dio una palmada a Terry en la espalda y sonrió a su amigo pero esta vez fue una sonrisa llena de buen humor._ La noche prometía ... ¡Oh, Sí!_

* * *

**OOOO**

¡Trágame tierra! ¡Oh cielos!¡Qué lío!

Candy no supo donde meterse, quería desaparecer en ese instante.¡Era él!, el grosero con quién había tenido la desazón de habérselo topado no una sino

¡dos veces! _¿Y ese hombre estaba buscando esposa?_

Candy se tomó su tiempo en servir la comida y evitar así unos minutos de conversación. No se sentía valiente como para afrontar la situación.

Susana acababa de contar lo de las clases de guitarra a las que estaba asistiendo para aprender canciones para el bebé y en ese momento Albert anunció que su hermana pequeña acababa de prometerse.

-Entonces, ésa es la razón de que hayas vuelto -dijo Susana-. Sabía que tenía que ser algo más que la tentación de comer mi cordero asado. ¿Conoces ya al novio?

-Sí. Lo conocí el domingo. Es un buen tipo -dijo Albert-. Es su segundo matrimonio.

-¿Está divorciado? -preguntó Susana.

-Viudo.

-Pobrecillo. ¿Y es mayor que Rosemary entonces?

-Bastante.

-No me sorprende, en realidad -dijo Susana y empezó a frotarse las sienes -. Déjame adivinar: conociendo a Rosemay, apuesto a que su profesión tiene algo que ver con el cuidado a los demás. Es... ¿veterinario?

-Enfermero.

-Es perfecto -dijo Susana sonriendo.

-Se necesita a alguien con ese temperamento para cuidar de nuestra Rosmery.

-¡Cómo lo sabes!

-Sin comentarios.

-De todos modos, me alegro por él -dijo Albert-. Supongo que a algunas personas les gusta lo del matrimonio.

Candy paró la oreja,dejó de masticar y se quedó con el tenedor en el aire. ¡No podía creer que aquel hombre hubiera dicho lo que acababa de oír!.

Terry tosió y ella tenía la esperanza de que fuera porque se le hubiera atragantado una patata. El rostro de Susana era pura inocencia. Tal vez Candy hubiera entendido mal y Albert sólo estuviera hablando de su hermana y no de ella.

-Candy, ¿podrías pasarme el brócoli? -preguntó Albert a continuación.

Candy dio un respingo en su asiento al oír su nombre. Sintió los nervios tensos como las cuerdas de una guitarra. Mientras le pasaba la fuente miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Éste sonrió y sus perfectos hoyuelos aparecieron.

_«Es el anti-marido, no lo olvides; distante e indiferente, y sus preciosos hoyuelos son... irrelevantes»._

Susana estaba atenta a las reacciones de ambos, pero estaba claro que el silencio no ayudaba a aligerar el ambiente.

-Candy ha preparado la verdura, Albert -dijo Susana-. Cuece la verdura como nadie.

Candy retiró la vista cuando el hombre se hubo servido y entonces miró a Susana con una sonrisa agria y una mirada de _¡No necesito ayuda!_

Susana asintió.

-De todos modos -comenzó a decir Albert- Rosmery y George se conocen desde hace sólo seis meses y llevan comprometidos una semana y ya están hablando de hijos.

-Pero eso es maravilloso -dijo Susana.

-Yo estoy muy a favor de los compromisos cortos. Unos meses si es posible. No necesito más. Tengo prisa.-dijo Albert- Si Rosmery ha encontrado a alguien afín a ella, que espera lo mismo de la vida, me parece lo más acertado.

Candy no podía creer que estuviera hablando en serio. Ella tenía sus razones para embarcarse en la búsqueda de marido pero entonces ¿por qué había acudido aquel hombre distante a una cita a ciegas con una mujer en busca de marido? No tenía sentido y lo que era peor, confirmaba una vez más su teoría.

¿Y quién demonios era aquel tipo? Terry se había preocupado de no decirle nada. Si Ardley Corporations contaba con él sería porque le resultaría valioso por algún motivo.

Para terminar de rematar las cosas cabía la posibilidad de que la reconociera en cualquier momento y dejara caer que él había sido el hombre con quien se había chocado en la calle, el hombre por el que Susana sabía que había comenzado aquella cruzada. Si Susana se enteraba la volvería loca con sus historias sobre la predestinación.

-Yo quiero tener hijos -dijo Albert-. Por lo menos ocho. No, once, un equipo de fútbol, así es que creo que tendría que empezar cuanto antes.

Candy apenas si pudo contener el gemido. Dejó caer el cubierto incapaz de dar otro bocado.

-¿Y tienes en mente a alguien para que te ayude en tus planes para ese equipo de fútbol? -dijo Susana mirando a Candy antes.

Esta le echó a su amiga una mirada feroz pero aquella rehusó mirarla.

-Todavía no-dijo Albert pinchando un trozo de brócoli y observándolo con dedicación-, pero tendría que ser buena cocinera. Aunque espero que no le guste comer tanto que descuide su figura después del nacimiento de los niños. Me encantan las mujeres que se preocupen por su belleza y siempre estén arregladas no soportaría que lleve grasa donde no debe. Eso finalmente sería relevante para el divorcio.

Candy estaba pálida como la nieve. «¿Pero qué dice este tipo?».

Albert tenía que esforzarse mucho para no reírse.

Terry se cubría la cara con las manos y Susana tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y la pobre Candy deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.¡Otra vez!

_Ay no , se quejaba internamente Candy, no debí haberle pedido al idiota de Terry ayuda ..._

-Terry y yo estuvimos hablando el otro día, ¿verdad, Terry? -dijo Albert como si nada y crujió los nudillos.

Tenía a Terry entre la espada y la pared. Y el castaño sintió un nudo en el estómago. Conocía esa mirada en su amigo rubio y no le gustaba para nada.

-Siempre, amigo mío. Apenas trabajamos, sólo hablamos de los niños -Terry sonrió pesaroso y asintió.

Pero Albert no había terminado aún.

-A mí me gustan las morenas. Si tuviera que casarme con una rubia le pediría que se tiñera el cabello. Y estoy seguro de que ella lo haría si me amara de verdad, ¿no creen?

Albert se regocijó de placer en el silencio de ultratumba que había despertado con su último comentario. ¡Toma ya! Les había dado su merecido. Entonces se dirigió a la rubia.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, Candy?

-¿Cómo dices? -dijo Candy sobresaltada.

-¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener? -preguntó Albert.

Candy miró a sus amigos en busca de apoyo moral pero no halló ninguno porque ambos estaban mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Niños? No he pensado en ello, a decir verdad.

-¿No? Me sorprende.

-¿Qué te sorprende? -preguntó ella aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Acaso no piensan en ello todas las mujeres? El número que desean y hasta el nombre.

-Supongo que sí -admitió Candy deseando desaparecer de allí.

-¿Y tampoco tienes una idea exacta del hombre con el que te gustaría casarte?

Y tras el golpe, Albert dejo salir su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Unos dientes brillantes, unos hoyuelos encantadores y todo aquel carisma que haría tambalear a la más determinada.

Candy tragó con dificultad. Fruncía el ceño con tal fuerza que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Sentía el calor en las mejillas y en el cuello pero no tenía ni idea de cómo salir ilesa de aquella pesadilla.

Entonces Albert también frunció el ceño y la miró con sus ojos brillantes. Parecía estar buscando en el interior de su alma y Candy tuvo la seguridad de que los inextricables ojos azules parecieron suavizarse y pedirle disculpas. Y por muy imposible que le pudiera parecer sintió que las rodillas le temblaban.

Albert pensó que ya había hecho suficiente. Había dejado claro su punto de vista. Después de semejante actuación, Susana y Terry no se atreverían a engañarlo con otra cita a ciegas. Y como ya les había dado su lección decidió que ya era hora de disfrutar de la velada.

-¿Y tú qué dices, Susana? ¿Creíste alguna vez que terminarías con el dulce y tramposo Terry?

Susana comenzó a relatar entonces todo tipo de historias relacionadas con sus amores adolescentes y Albert se percató de que Candy se relajaba. El color volvía a sus mejillas y se dio cuenta de nuevo de lo hermosa que era, justo el tipo de mujer que a él le gustaba: no demasiado alta pero con una grácil figura, llena de curvas y muy vivaz. Su lustrosa melena de color rubio lo atraía enormemente. Nunca le habían gustado mucho las mujeres morenas. Sintió un deseo casi irrefrenable de quitarle las orquillas e introducir los dedos en la mata sedosa.

-¿No te acuerdas de James Garrets, Candy? -preguntó Susana despertando a Albert del ensueño en el que se encontraba.

Candy se rió. Era un sonido muy agradable.

-Era asqueroso, Susana -dijo Candy haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-No lo era. Era encantador.- se defendió Susana haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-Era bajo y nunca se lavaba el cabello. Nunca comprendí qué pudiste ver en él.- replicó la rubia.

Susana contraatacó.

-Que no fuera un chico alto, rubio y guapo como todos los chicos de los que tú te enamorabas perdidamente no significa que no pudiera resultarle atractivo a otras chicas, por ejemplo a mí. Y besaba muy bien.

Candy miró a Albert de reojo. Una mirada que era pura atracción. Ya le había aplastado el ego suficiente al no mostrar ningún interés por su trabajo así que sólo lo miraba para ver qué podía ver de positivo en él para equilibrarlo.

-Eh -gruñó Terry fingiendo que le había herido-. ¿Es que no ves que tu marido y padre de tu futuro hijo está sentado a tu lado escuchándote hablar de tus experiencias amorosas juveniles en las que él no aparece?

Susana sonrió dulcemente y le acarició el rostro con una mano.

-Sí, cariño pero tienes que recordar que entre todos ellos te elegí a ti.

-Muy cierto -dijo Terry mirando a su mujer con adoración.

Entre las risas generales Albert le echó una alegre mirada a Candy y vio que ésta tenía la barbilla apoyada en la mano mientras observaba a sus amigos con una sonrisa de enorme felicidad. Tenía una expresión tan tierna y luminosa... En ese momento creyó comprenderla. No parecía tan extraño desear lo que aquella pareja tenía.

Albert sintió un súbito peso en el pecho. No era buen síntoma. Tenía que salir de allí.

-Perdón. Tengo que ir al tocador.

Susana sabía que había algo raro y dirigiendo la mirada a su marido frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa esta noche, Terry? -preguntó Susana en cuanto Albert hubo desaparecido-. Con tanto hablar de niños y de morenas no me parecía el Albert Ardley de siempre.

Candy se levantó de golpe.

-¿Ardley? -preguntó Candy con un hilo de voz pero deseando gritar-. ¿Es Albert Ardley? ¿Igual que tu jefe, Ardley? ¿Igual que Ardley Corporatiosn?

-Ah, sí. El mismo.

-¿Y qué demonios está haciendo aquí? Me dijiste que vivía en... Londres o algo así.

_«Además, se suponía que tenía que ser calvo y con barriga y no exactamente lo contrario»._

-Y era cierto -contestó Terry-. Pero sin decir nada a nadie regresó a Chicago hace un par de días.

Aquella mañana, solo en una esquina, lleno de equipaje, y un acento distinto.

Candy enterró la cara entre las manos.

-Eso significa que le conté lo poco que me gustaba su idea de las peleas de boxeo, sin saber en ese momento que era su idea, y después lo acusé de meterse en el cuarto de baño equivocado sin darme cuenta de que era en realidad su cuarto de baño. ¿Es de verdad Albert Ardley? -repitió.

Terry encogió los hombros y sonrió pesaroso.

-¿Y sabiéndolo has organizado esta cena y le has dicho que estoy buscando marido y que él era el número uno de la lista? -dijo Candy mirando a Terry iracunda.

-¿Has hecho todo eso? -preguntó Susana mirando a su marido.

-Vale, chicas, vosotras me metisteis en este ridículo plan -contestó Terry levantando las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición-. Entonces te invité a una «reunión» llena de hombres de verdad y tú decidiste meterte en el baño toda la noche. Después elijo al hombre más apropiado de todos los que conozco, lo invito a cenar pero ahora tú me atacas -le dijo a Candy.

Candy lo miró furiosa.

-Pero tú le dijiste...

-La verdad, Candy. Pero eso suponía preguntarme si mis dos mejores amigos no se enfadarían conmigo.

Susana miró a su esposo con amor comprendiéndolo. Y dirigiéndose a su amiga , le ordenó.

-Eso es muy tierno. Candy, tienes que perdonar a Terry.

Candy pareció calmarse y Susana se rió.

-Entonces el pobre Albert piensa que estás loca por él. Ahora me explico por qué se ha estado comportando de una forma tan extraña.

-Bueno, en realidad -dijo Terry-, él lo sabe todo y os ha estado tomando el pelo toda la noche.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Susana alegre-. Ése es el Albert Ardley de siempre.

Pero a Candy aquello no le hacía gracia. Estaba pensando y planeando. Y a juzgar por el brillo en los ojos de Albert parecía que estaba disfrutando. Bien, si lo que le gustaba era jugar...

**OOO**

* * *

**_¡Hola hermosas! Quiero agradecer por su paciencia... Y ¿bien? espero que hayan podido sonreír un poquito. Candy no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. Va por la venganza jajajaa le devolverá un poquito de su humor a nuestro rubio.._**

**_Gracias mil por la acogida, sus saludos y reviews... Si seguimos a este ritmo, estaré entregando firmas de este fic vía FB ¡Pronto! _**

**_Y por ello debo agradecer a Letitandrew, por permitirme usar uno de sus preciosos "fan arts ", cuya creatividad es excelente. Gracias de todo corazón Letita._**

* * *

**_A cada una de ustedes le deseo bendiciones en su vida estén donde estén. La vida es demasiado corta y muchas veces olvidamos las cosas más sencillas y no disfrutamos de su calidez. Sonrían siempre, pase lo que pase.¡No lo olviden!_**

**_Saludos a mis amiga brujitas del aquelarre CBA y al grupo "Historias de Albert y Candy"_**

* * *

**_Nadia M de Andrew.- _**_Como siempre un gusto leer tus opiniones. Gracias por las porras que nos brindas a todas en el foro._

**_Soadora .-_**_ Gracias por lo de "nice" jajaja espero éste también te agrade. Saludos._

**_Sarah Lisa.- _**_Gracias por tus saludos y no tienes nada que agradecer. Lo bueno de la vida siempre se comparte,sigue adelante.}_

**_ariscereth.- _**_Tu comentario ha derretido mi corazón. El solo hecho que estés aquí me anima a seguir en este muro. Gracias._

**_MiluxD .- _**_ Sí, amiga, específicamente esas fueron las palabras y el sentir de Candy . ¡ Oh rayos !¡Qué vergüenza! no sé que hubiera hecho exactamente si hubiera estado en sus zapatos. Ya bastante incómodo era que le resultaba 'desagradable y grosero' jajaja como para tenerlo de prospecto de marido. Claro ella dice eso pero ¿ será así? Un abrazo nena. _

**_Patty A. -_**_ En serio que no es maldad pura jajajaja bueno solo un poco jajajajaja Pero este capítulo sí que se ha hecho un poco más largo. Gracias por ser mi fiel seguidora. Un abrazo enorme en la distancia._

**_Patty Castillo.- _**_Sí, Patty sobre aviso no hay engaño. Pero es exactamente así como se sintió el rubio y por eso le hizo esa pasada a sus amigos y de paso a la rubia. Gracias por estar aquí._

**_Laila.- _**_ Cariño, jajajaja bueno la intención no ha sido ser cruel jajajaj pero ya ves cómo reaccionaron ambos. Espero tu opinión. Un abrazo._

**_Faby Andley.- _**_Jajajajaja ay nena, pero es que ¡tus historias son muy buenas! Espero te encuentres mucho mejor de aquel incidente. Rogaré por ti para Dios te proteja siempre. Un abrazo._

**_Saori La Diosa .-_**_Gracias cariño, pero como verás Candy aún no ha hecho nada. Le hemos dado la oportunidad al rubio de poder manejar la situación a su antojo. No se tú, pero yo aún me estoy riendo. Un abrazo._

**_Liovana Hernandez.- _**_ Y como respuesta a tu comentario creo que Terry se la jugó a ambos rubios... no solo Candy estaba perpleja y con raíces de ébano jajajaja pero espero poder reflejar su indignación en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias._

**_Rachybonita.- _**_No, Rachy no lo tomo como presión, jajaja pero he tenido situaciones personales delicadas. Pero ya estamos aquí, con las baterías recargadas y un poco de humor espero alegre tu día o noche. Gracias._

**_Norma Angélica.- _**_Gracias cariño, ahora sí que el rubio se prepare que Candy va entrar en acción. Hasta el siguiente capítulo._

**_Laura Galido.- _**_Éste capítulo sí nos salió mas extenso, espero que lo disfrutes. Un abrazo y gracias._

**_Lili A. .- _**_La puerta ya se abrió mi querida Lili, el escenario está preparado, ahora todo depende de sus actores principales. Gracias por tus saludos._

**_Letitandrew.- _**_¡Holis! Agradecerte por el apoyo y tus comentarios. La descripción del rubio lo dijo todo " momia viviente" jajaja pues es así como reaccionó nuestra pecosita y ahora la que se va a armar jajajaja. Un abrazo._

**_Josie.- _**_Amiga, pues Albert aun tenía planes de fuga pero eligió una pequeña tortura a la rubia jajajaja. Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

**_Mayra Exitosa.- _**_Y aunque Candy lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, no se le cumplió. Pero ya va por la revancha , vamos a ver que sale. Un saludo a la distancia._

**_AnaEdith.-_**_ Menuda sorpresa me he llevado. Me ha emocionado que sigas mis inicios. Un poco de humor para sonreír siempre no está demás ¿eh? A veces la inspiración y la musa van juntas de paseo y me abandonan jajaja jaja Y como ya han retornado éste capítulo es un poco más extenso. En cuanto al rubio nadie puede quitar lo que es : Todo un macizo ejemplar. Estamos en el club de las que no solo suspiran , sino que se derriten por él jajajaja . Gracias por las felicitaciones, también es una enorme sorpresa, no lo esperaba , pero lo agradezco de todo corazón. _

**_Lu de Andrew.- _**_Cariño, el grosero que conoció y que para nada le atrae, ufff hizo de las suyas en este capítulo jajajajaj ahora es el turno de nuestra rubia de contraatacar. Pero ambas sabemos, manis que nuestro wero es un amor y estamos locas por él jajaja. Gracias como siempre mi querida manis por todo. Un enorme enorme abrazo del tamaño de Russia, jajaja. Ya sabes. _

**_Hada Azul.-_**_ Estamos de regreso nena. Gracias y saludos a tu peque. Un abrazo._

**_Elluz.- _**_Gracias por tus comentarios. Un gusto tenerte por aquí. ¡Bienvenida!_

**_Litzy.- _**_Como dijo Many, el perezoso de la era de hielo. "Ya llegó por quién suspiraban...¡chiquitas! " jajajaja Sí, sé que nuestros rubios nos han hecho esperar un poco, pero ellos lo valen. ¡Sí señor!_

_GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL ¡PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!_

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	5. La Cita- Parte 2

**CAPÍTULO 5**

CUANDO Albert regresó Candy estaba de pie posando sensualmente junto a su silla, con los ojos cerrados, y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sonrió internamente, no tenía que preocuparse. Él aún estaba en posición ventajosa. Ella no sabía nada.

Albert la observaba mientras ella se masajeaba el hombro, los ojos aún cerrados, la boca entreabierta al tiempo que dejaba escapar un ligero gemido erótico.

Albert se puso rígido en el asiento repentinamente incómodo. Apretó los dientes y retiró la vista para no verse obligado a salir de nuevo del comedor para sofocar los pensamientos.

-¿Qué me he perdido? -preguntó Albert excluyendo a Candy de la pregunta a propósito.

Pero Candy había dejado ya de masajearse y Albert seguía tentado de mirar. Se había percatado de todas y cada una de las sinuosas curvas que habían recorrido las manos femeninas en su lento viaje desde la cadera hasta el hombro.

«Detente. Estás imaginando cosas que no son , además el cansancio te está jugando una mala pasada. ¿Tal vez sea el jet lag?»

-Hora del postre -dijo Susana con voz alegre y canturrona.

Albert miró entonces a los otros acompañantes de la cena. Por un momento se había olvidado de los dos.

Albert tuvo que concentrarse mucho para prestar atención a Susana mientras hablaba de sus planes para el bebé y no mirar a Candy mientras se movía coquetamente por la mesa retirando los platos ó que cada vez que se agachaba a recoger los platos exponía deliberadamente sus exquisitos pechos hacia él.

Albert comenzó a sudar frío y estuvo tentado a extender su mano hacia aquellos senos que se veían turgentes, deliciosos y provocativos.

De pronto su determinación flojeó cuando notó que se acercaba a su silla por detrás y se rompió definitivamente cuando se inclinó para retirar su plato no sin antes exhalar un cálido suspiro junto a su oreja.

-Ahhh- gimió la rubia sensualmente.

Albert sintió un calambre en su entrepierna y le costó mucho mantener el gesto mientras una violenta sacudida invadía su rígido cuerpo.

Y entonces, justo antes de desaparecer en la cocina, Candy se volvió hacia él ,le regaló una ardiente mirada,un guiño de ojos y un beso volado.

Albert estaba confuso. En cinco minutos había pasado de ser una mujer tímida a ser una ardiente sirena. Y, a pesar suyo, lo había hechizado. Tras la tímida fachada se ocultaba una tigresa dispuesta a saltar. Y prometía ser muy divertido sacarla de su jaula. Albert parpadeó varias veces y se encontró con Terry que estaba rojo de tanto reír y con Susana que se enjugaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo sabe -admitió Terry-. Pero pelearme contigo no es nada comparado con los gritos iracundos de éstas dos juntas.

-Entonces -preguntó Susana riendo-, ¿crees que vas a pedirle matrimonio ahora o después del postre?

Desde la cocina, Candy escuchaba las risas del comedor. Una diatriba verbal habría sido imposible con aquel guapo rubio. Sobre todo cuando inexplicablemente aquel hombre la dejaba sin habla. Ella sabía cuales eran sus mejores armas y el grosero de su cita, había caído redondito. Ya se dirigía hacia allí para terminar de quitar la mesa cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y tras ella apareció Albert con los cubiertos en la mano.

-¡Ah! -exclamó ella retrocediendo un paso inquieta ante la presencia abrumadora del hombre en la pequeña cocina. Éste se inclinó hacia donde estaba ella para dejar los cubiertos en el fregadero y rozó con la manga el brazo de Candy. La sensación fue eléctrica.

-No me importa recoger. Vuelve a la mesa -le dijo ella haciendo una señal con la mano y retrocedió dos pasos más. Deseaba quedarse sola.

-De hecho, he venido a hablar contigo. Los cubiertos sólo son la excusa.

-¡Ah! -exclamó de nuevo.

-Una gran actuación la de antes.

-La tuya tampoco estuvo mal -contestó ella ruborizándose.

-Aunque no creo que pudiera superar lo que has hecho antes, al menos no con público -añadió Albert en voz baja pero asegurándose que sus palabras inundaban el cuerpo de Candy-. Entonces ...¿quedamos empatados? -preguntó él ofreciéndole la mano en gesto amistoso.

Candy se quedó mirando unos segundos antes de estrechar la mano. Cuando por fin el contacto cesó se pasó la mano por el cuello.

-Y también quería pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día en la calle.-añadió sinceramente él.

Candy se detuvo en seco.

-No suelo comportarme así -continuó el rubio-. Y aunque estaba bajo los efectos del jet lag no es excusa para haberte hablado como lo hice.

Se detuvo y Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando a que ella dijera algo.

-No le habrás dicho eso a Terry, ¿verdad? -consiguió decir-. Quiero decir que no le habrás dicho que nos conocimos así.

-No recuerdo haberlo hecho-respondió curioso.

-Entonces no lo hagas, por favor. Por razones que no son relevantes aquí, ahora preferiría que nuestro primer encuentro permaneciera como nuestro secreto.

-Claro.

Candy parpadeó. Creía que le iba a costar más. Según su teoría se suponía que aquel hombre debía ser inflexible y obstinado.

-Y otra cosa más, un consejo -añadió Albert-, haz las cosas tú misma. ¿Te importaría decirme por qué crees que necesitas a Terry para que te encuentre marido? -preguntó él desde su metro noventa de estatura haciendo que Candy tuviera que levantar la vista para mirarlo.

-¡Ah! -dijo ella por tercera vez en varios minutos, ruborizada de pies a cabeza-. ¿No crees que eso es algo personal?

-¿Personal? -rió Albert-. Antes de las siete de esta tarde habrías estado dispuesta a casarte conmigo.

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor -contestó ella apresurándose a cubrirse las ardientes mejillas con las manos.

Y de pronto, Albert levantó una mano y tomó con sus dedos un mechón de cabello de Candy que se había escapado de su peinado y lo colocó tras la oreja y a continuación posó un dedo en la mejilla de la rubia.

El sonido de una silla del comedor sacó a Candy del sueño y se giró rápidamente sobre la encimera donde había colocado antes los platos de postre.

Albert se aclaró la garganta y salió de la cocina sin decir más.

Candy notó que le temblaban las manos y tuvo que dejar los platos sobre la encimera de nuevo para tomar aire.

_-Es el enemigo, recuérdalo -dijo en voz alta-. El anti-marido. Lo pusieron sobre la tierra para probarte. Si consigues resistir podrás conseguir lo que quieras._

* * *

**OOO**

Horas más tarde Candy ayudó a Susana a subir a la habitación y dejó a los dos amigos despidiéndose.

-Es encantador, Candy.- comentó Susana.

Candy le mostró una sonrisa indulgente.

-Pues claro. Si no tú no te hubieras casado con él.

Susana roló los ojos.

-Me refería a Albert, y lo sabes.

-Bueno, el jurado aún está deliberando -contestó la rubia no muy segura.

Candy pensaba que 'encantador' fuera la palabra más adecuada para , ¡sí como no!

-Prométeme que le darás una oportunidad.-pidió Susana.

-Claro, cielo, por ti, cualquier cosa -dijo Candy.

«Ni lo sueñes cariño».dijo para sus adentros.

-Buenas noches.

Candy besó a su amiga en la mejilla y bajó. Escuchó a los dos hombres hablando al pie de la escalera. Se detuvo a medio camino, el corazón acelerado, temerosa de que pudieran oír los latidos.

-Dale una oportunidad -oyó que decía Terry.

El comentario la hizo sonreír al recordarle lo parecidos que eran Susana y Terry pero la sonrisa se esfumó al oír la respuesta de Albert.

-Dame un respiro, Terry, sólo hace dos días que he vuelto y aún no tengo ni siquiera asistenta. Además, no tengo ni idea del tiempo que voy a quedarme esta vez y ya sabes lo que opino del matrimonio. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

¡Allí estaba la prueba! En el mismo instante en que chocaron en la calle Candy lo había visto. Había sentido que aquel hombre era el ejemplo del hombre inaccesible, la antítesis del compromiso que representaba Terry. Su teoría seguía cumpliéndose.

-A menos claro que se le dé bien limpiar el polvo...

-Me parece que eso no será posible.-contestó Terry muy serio-Nuestra Candy es como una princesa.

Terry siempre bromeaba con que ella no diferenciaba entre una fregona y un cepillo de barrer, y que en la cocina era cero a la izquierda,pero no era necesario que se lo fuera contando a un extraño. Estaba claro que su idea había sido un fracaso. Bueno, ya le diría después lo que tenía que decir de ella a los posibles candidatos. Y con la idea en la cabeza continuó bajando la escalera haciendo ruido para asegurarse de que se percataran de su presencia.

-Gracias por esta fantástica velada, Terry -dijo al llegar a ellos.

Albert la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y después ella se puso la bufanda y sacó los guantes mirando a Terry con cara de pocos amigos. Había dejado de llover pero el suelo estaba muy húmedo y Candy no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el brazo de Albert para no resbalar.

-Gracias -le dijo al llegar a su coche.

-Un placer -dijo él metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Oye -dijeron ambos a la vez y Albert hizo un gesto para que Candy hablara primero.

-No es muy probable que vayamos a encontrarnos muy a menudo, así que creo que es mejor fingir que no nos conocemos.-pidió ella.

-Sí, no hay problema -dijo él.

Candy había esperado un poco más de lucha, un «si tú lo dices» o al menos «si insistes», pero sólo dijo que no había problema. Se preguntó si era una mujer tan fácil de olvidar.

-No importa lo que te haya dicho Terry,, y no es que me importe tu opinión, pero no soy una princesa -dijo Candy que se sentía muy molesta por la actitud del hombre.

Albert se rió con ganas del comentario y Candy se quedó muy sorprendida y silenciosa.

-¿Así que has estado escuchando? -consiguió preguntar Albert finalmente con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

-Alto y claro. Y creo que Terry se equivoca tremendamente por no hablar de lo grosero que me ha parecido bromear con mi persona.

-¿Has terminado?

-Bueno, sí, sólo pensé que sería mejor... -contestó ella más sorprendida aún.

Albert se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios abiertos para hacerla callar.

El inesperado ataque de ternura la invadió inmediatamente. Obedeciendo un impulso Candy cerró los ojos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza pero fue suficiente. Albert se percató del movimiento y se acercó más a ella para explorar en detalle la tibieza despertada entre ambos y lo que había comenzado como una amistosa manera de cerrar una velada se convirtió en algo diferente. Era delicado. Profundo. Amoroso.

Tras unos segundos del dulce intercambio se separaron. Candy tuvo que esforzarse para guardar el equilibrio. Se balanceó ligeramente hacia delante y se mordió el labio inconscientemente.

-Creo que es hora de tomar caminos separados. Tú y yo ya hemos creado demasiadas situaciones contradictorias por una noche -dijo Albert.

-Buenas noches, Albert -susurró Candy con voz algo temblorosa.

-Buenas noches, Candy -respondió él pero sus ojos decían algo más.

Dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado y girando sobre sus talones se marchó.

Candy tomó aire y disfrutó del olor a hierba mojada tras la lluvia. Abrió la puerta del coche pero antes de entrar giró la cabeza y vio que se acercaba a ella de nuevo. Se apoyó en el coche preguntándose con qué la sorprendería.

-Tengo que decir que eres una mujer intrigante, vivaz y muy hermosa. Seguro que ya lo sabes.

Y diciendo esto Albert la miró profundamente,se giró y desapareció en la niebla de la noche.

**OOO**

* * *

**_Hola hermosas, gracias por tan asombrosa acogida. Saludos a cada una de ustedes, deseando bendiciones en sus hogares._**

**_Gracias a CBA,"Historias de Albert y Candy", ALSS. Por sus porras y apoyo._**

* * *

_**Lu de Andrew** .-manis de mi corazón que alegría que hayas decidido quedarte en Candymundo. Tus historias nos roban el corazón. Todas estamos requete-bailongas de alegría.(En especial yo jajajaja)TQM. _

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**MiluxD**

**Guest**

**Sarah Lisa**

**Nadia M Andrew**

**Patty A.**

**Lili A.**

**Laila**

**Marisol**

**Soadora**

**Mayra Exitosa**

**Osiris**

**Norma Angélica**

**Saori La Diosa**

**Rachybonita**

**Josie**

**Liliana Lozano**

**Faby Andley**

**Patty Castillo**

**Elluz**

**Liovana**

**Laura Galindo**

**Ale Salinas**

**Chicuelita**

**Las quiero chicas, y por supuesto a ti mi querida lectora anónima , gracias por ser mi compañía tras la pantalla. Dios las bendiga.**

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	6. Encuentro Inesperado

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Días ajetreados sobrevinieron al día posterior del desastre de cita. Candy White se encontraba ocupada organizando numerosos eventos que no le permitieron meditar en su siguiente cita para la búsqueda de marido.

Elisa, su secretaria, le había distribuido su agenda de tal manera que tenía un evento tras otro, y Candy se sentía afortunada de que le gustara su trabajo.

EL clima estaba seco y nublado. Un día perfecto para evitar el bochorno en los palcos del hipódromo de Monterrico del Jockey Club de Chicago. Lo malo es que al levantarse esa mañana, se había dado con la sorpresa de que la lluvia había hecho presencia y eso estuvo a punto de cambiar sus planes del evento.

Candy esperó al descanso entre carrera y carrera para salir de la carpa que se había levantado en medio del terreno enlodado de las pistas donde estaba celebrándose la recaudación de fondos para el hipódromo del Jockey suelo donde había montado la carpa que daba la vista hacia la pista principal de arena, se encontraba mojado.

El coronel Alistear Cornwell supervisor de carreras ya jubilado, y además invitado de honor en aquella celebración, había salido a dar una vuelta hacía ya mucho rato y aún no había retornado por lo que Candy decidió salir en su busca.

Se agachó para pasar por un hueco abierto en la valla y subió por los escalones de madera que conducían a la tribuna. Miró en la taquilla, en la zona de apuestas y hasta en el aparcamiento, pero el coronel no estaba en ninguna parte. Se dirigió hacia el bar con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina tuvo lo que se dice un déjá vu: el olor a cerveza, polvo y sudor y ella allí de pie buscando a alguien que había perdido. Se puso de puntillas pero en vez del hombre canoso se encontró con unos familiares ojos color azul en actitud muy risueña.

De pronto un hombre se acercó y la sujetó por el codo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla. Candy giró sobresaltada y aliviada de poder ver un rostro conocido.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Candy.

Terrence estaba muy sonriente y alegre.

-La empresa tiene un palco y Ardley nos ha traído a todos los directivos. Es una fiesta de bienvenida. Ven a tomar algo con nosotros.- pidió galante el castaño.

Candy seguía mirando de un lado a otro , tratando de tener éxito en su búsqueda.

-No puedo, Terry. Estoy aquí por trabajo -dijo ella tratando de salir del bar pero la multitud la empujaba hacia dentro-. ¿Has visto a Alistear Cornwell?

-¿El coronel? Está con nosotros.-respondió satisfecho de poder ayudar a su amiga.

Terry la sujetó con fuerza para no dejarla caer y ella no tuvo más remedio que sujetarse para no dejarse arrastrar.

-Albert lo encontró dando vueltas por ahí en la primera carrera -comentó Terry-. Lo convenció para tomar unas copas y lleva con nosotros desde entonces. Así que ahora tendrás que venir a saludarlo.

-Genial -dijo Candy contrariada-. Está previsto que dé un discurso de agradecimiento a los organizadores de la recaudación de fondos en poco menos de media hora y me temo que Stear no lleva bien eso de ir de copas. Ahora, gracias a tu amigo ha estado bebiendo desde hace más de una hora y no va a estar en buen estado para decir nada.

-Lo siento, preciosa -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

El sonido alegre de la risa de Albert irrumpió en la conversación y, a pesar de querer mostrar su desaprobación, Candy disfrutaba del sonido. Y es que además la imagen merecía la pena: más alto que la mayoría, tenía una cerveza en una mano, la otra metida en el bolsillo de los pantalones de su impecable traje y un pie ligeramente apoyado sobre el reposapiés de la banqueta.

Estaba a unos metros de distancia. La habitación cerrada estaba llena de humo y ella sentía que la cara le ardía, las palmas de las manos le sudaban y el corazón le palpitaba con más fuerza a medida que se acercaban.

-Ardley -llamó Terry por encima del ruido.

Albert miró hacia ellos. Su sonrisa brilló y le guiñó un ojo a Terry. Pero su sonrisa cambió al ver a Candy.

Los ojos relucientes se oscurecieron mientras la estudiaba con detenimiento. La sonrisa cedió un poco. Entonces dejó de mirar a Candy a la cara para descender hacia el brazo con el que se agarraba con fuerza a Terry y entonces frunció el ceño.

Candy al sentir aquella observación se apresuró a soltarse de Terry. Lo último que deseaba era parecer desvalida ante aquel hombre, con su bonito vestido y el pelo recogido, pero pidiendo la protección de Terry.

Terry no pareció darse cuenta, simplemente se giró hacia ella y le sonrió al tiempo que le ponía un brazo protector en la espalda en el momento de presentarla ante el grupo. Aquello no le gustó para nada al rubio.

Cuando Albert volvió a mirar a Candy ya no estaba sonriendo, y sus ojos antes cálidos se habían vuelto fríos. Levantó el vaso e hizo con él un saludo en dirección a ella. Después dio un sorbo y se volvió para seguir la conversación con sus hombres.

Candy sintió que la cara le ardía. Claro. Ella había sido la que había insistido en que lo mejor sería simular que no se conocían pero no hubiera creído que le fuera a resultar tan sencillo. Cuando él estaba cerca, el corazón le latía desaforado, pero era evidente que aquel hombre no sentía lo mismo por ella. Era un ser frío. El anti-marido. No debía olvidarlo , así que ella decidió que no le daría importancia al asunto.

Candy dio la espalda a Albert deliberadamente y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas para saludar al grupo de caballeros que al verla, sus rostros centellearon con deslumbrantes gestos de admiración hacia ella.

-Me han dicho que habéis emborrachado a un amigo.- comentó la rubia.

Los hombres dejaron de hablar a la vez.

-Lo siento, Candy -dijo Terry-, se me olvidó. Chicos, Candy se ha encargado de organizar la recaudación de fondos y parece que le hemos raptado a su invitado de honor -dijo mirando en derredor, sin retirar su mano de la espalda de ella-. ¿Adónde ha ido el coronel?

-Esta ronda es suya, me temo -dijo un joven muy atractivo, mirando incitante a Candy-. No podíamos dejarle ir sin pagar su deuda. Así que tendrás que esperar aquí con nosotros a que regrese. Y como este bruto no piensa presentarnos- dijo señalando a Terry- lo haré yo. Soy Anthony Brower, el nuevo director de finanzas.

-Encantada de conocerte, Anthony. Yo soy Candy White -dijo ella estrechando su mano unos segundos más de lo necesario.

-Lo sé -contesto él seductoramente -. Te vi en la pelea.

Candy lo miró asombrada._¿Aquel tipo había estado en la pelea? ¿Era uno de los posibles candidatos que podía haber conocido? Miró con detenimiento al chico. Alto, atlético, bonita sonrisa. Muy guapo._

Albert no podía creerlo. Su director de finanzas se la comía literalmente con los ojos a su Candy."Un momento"-pensó Albert, ella no es mía.Y sin embargo observó que a Candy el chico no le era indiferente. Eso no le gustaba nada. Tanto Candy como Anthony seguían observándose mutuamente en un claro gesto de agrado. Entonces fue cuando Albert tosió.

Candy se plantó orgullosa y se giró para mirarlo pero su gesto no había variado un ápice.

-Debes tener muy buena vista, Brower. No estuvo allí más que diez segundos -comentó Albert.

Y tras ello la miró sin una pizca de remordimiento. Ella también lo miró con furia instándole a seguir y a la vez rogándole que no dijera ni una palabra más.

-Según me dijo Terry -añadió Albert mirando a Brower.

Anthony sonrió seductor y dirigiéndose a Candy respondió:

-Bueno, es obvio que diez segundos fueron suficientes para haberme llamado la atención, pero saliste corriendo antes de que pudiera acercarme.

Candy se volvió a girar para mirar a su nuevo pretendiente y sonrió para después hacer un gesto de burla a Albert por encima del hombro.

-No me digas.

«Oh, Anthony, eres más joven, más guapo y desde luego más caballeroso que este bocazas que tengo detrás. Rubio, cándido, y muy guapo. Pero seguro que tú también lo sabes. Lo más probable es que seas otra de esas «personalidades masculinas» de las que conozco en estas situaciones».-pensó desanimada la rubia.

De pronto sintió que no quería jugar y rompió la concentración de Anthony para presentarse al resto del grupo, algunos de la edad de ella aunque menos guapos que Anthony. Aquellos hombres habían sido cuidadosamente elegidos por Terry para formar parte de la élite directiva de Ardley Coorporations.

Ella se creyó capaz de seguir considerando sus posibilidades hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Albert de nuevo. Él no le sonreía como los otros hombres, sólo la miraba con suficiencia. Allí sentado, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el respaldo de la banqueta, como un omnisciente demonio. Era evidente que sabía lo que ella estaba pensando.

Candy siguió sonriendo pero frunció un poco el ceño. No tenía por qué negar sus intenciones y además, a él no le importaba.

-Mi querida Candy, qué bien que te hayas unido a nosotros -dijo el coronel-. Te habría invitado yo mismo pero hacía años que no te veía poner un pie en esta vieja taberna.

-Stear -dijo Candy relajando un tanto su actitud al ver al anciano-, sabes que iría contigo a cualquier sitio que me pidieras. Pero hoy tenemos algo que hacer, ¿recuerdas la recaudación de fondos?

Alistear asintió.

-¿Y aquella gran carpa blanca? Allí tienes que dar tu discurso de agradecimiento.

-Oh -dijo él.

Candy estudió al hombre en busca de señales de embriaguez. Estaba sudando un poco pero no era de extrañar en aquel lugar cerrado. Estaba erguido y su discurso era comprensible.

-Sugiero que dejemos que Alistear se termine su limonada -dijo Albert-, y después podemos ir todos a escuchar sus palabras. ¿Qué dice, señorita White?

Candy lo miró llena de asombro mientras una amplia sonrisa se instalaba en el rostro de Albert.

-Me parece justo -dijo Candy haciéndole un gesto de agradecimiento casi imperceptible.

-Vamos entonces -dijo el coronel terminando de un sorbo el contenido de su vaso.

Candy se giró hacia el grupo. La atemorizaba pasar a través de aquel sudoroso montón de hombres con camisa blanca y corbata, y justo entonces la voz de Albert retumbó a sus espaldas.

-Abran paso, señores. El coronel va a pasar.

Todos asintieron y dejaron libre el camino por el cual el coronel con la cabeza bien erguida comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Candy sintió que una cálida mano se posaba en su espalda invitándola a seguir al anciano. Esta se volvió y se encontró con un Albert que le hacía una gentil reverencia al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-¿Vamos, señorita White? -preguntó retirando la mano de la espalda y ofreciéndole el brazo en su lugar. Ella lo miró a los ojos buscando la trampa. Desafortunadamente, eran inescrutables. Finalmente, ella aceptó el brazo. Podía notar el músculo fuerte que se ocultaba bajo la tela de la chaqueta y la sensación le pareció embriagadora, ardiente y de todo punto censurable e impúdica. Afortunadamente la conciencia de lo placentero del contacto no duró mucho porque alguien la pisó y al girarse para pedirle disculpas sus vasos chocaron y el contenido se derramó sobre su vestido. Candy dio un salto hacia atrás y se agarró al brazo de Albert con las dos manos. Éste respondió de forma inmediata poniéndole una mano protectora por encima y el gesto tierno pareció calmarla un poco.

Candy sentía claustrofobia en aquel ambiente, por eso cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar hasta fuera. Sólo abrió los ojos cuando notó unos débiles rayos de sol sobre su cara. Inspiró profundamente incluso sintió un ligero escalofrío al notar el aire fresco.

Se volvió hacia Albert para agradecerle lo que había hecho pero éste estaba hablando con dos de sus hombres y señalaban hacia la carrera en la pista tres que acababa de comenzar. Y Candy supo que ninguno la escucharía hasta que hubiera terminado.

Las dos primeras carreras las habían ganado los favoritos y Candy no esperaba que hubiera diferencia en la tercera. Permaneció en silencio mientras los caballos enfilaban el último tramo y, de pronto, la multitud se puso en pie al unísono y los hombres que iban con ella empezaron a dar gritos de alegría, agitando sus boletos de apuestas en alto. El favorito, Sir Pepe, iba una cabeza por detrás y la posibilidad de una derrota inesperada mantenía tenía a todos en vilo.

-No sé por qué se emocionan tanto -murmuró Candy a media voz-. Sir Pepe ganará.

-Yo no apostaría -dijo Albert con tranquilidad, los ojos relucientes.

-Nunca lo haría.- refutó Candy

Entonces, en los últimos veinte metros, Sir Pepe pegó un estirón y sacó dos cuerpos al adversario más cercano.

-Odio perder -dijo Albert con los dientes apretados fingiendo estar muy disgustado.

-Entonces apuesta por el ganador.- rebatió la rubia tranquilamente.

Albert respondió con una enorme sonrisa que dejo a Candy sorprendida y notó que un escalofrío de excitación la recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

-Eres una mujer sorprendente, Candy White.

Candy se estremeció ante esas claro que había llegado el momento de regresar con su propio grupo.

* * *

No fue hasta que Candy hizo ademán de seguir, cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía del brazo de Albert. Lo miró pidiéndole disculpas y lo soltó pero él tiró de ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.

-No tan deprisa, señorita White. Antes de dejar que te marches quiero que me respondas a una pregunta -dijo él con voz apenas audible, algo ronca, el gesto de sus ojos inescrutable y el pelo reluciente por los rayos del sol.

Candy sintió que se quedaba sin aliento y débilmente pudo balbucear:

\- De acuerdo ,pregunta.

Albert no podía dejar de mirarla, sentirla cerca era demasiado adictivo, verla con ese vestido y esos ridículos zapatos hicieron que recordara el motivo de su pregunta.

-¿Qué demonios llevas en los pies?

Candy parpadeó varias veces, a continuación se miró los pies y sonrió. En la confusión reinante lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿Es que nunca has visto unas botas de agua, señor Ardley?

-Sí, claro. Pero tengo que admitir que nunca las he visto en una mujer adulta, tan bien vestida como tú en este momento. ¿Es una nueva moda?

-Hmm. Has estado mucho tiempo fuera, ¿verdad? Las botas de agua de color amarillo chillón son un básico este invierno en Chicago.

-¿Ha desbancado al sexy vestido de cóctel negro?

-No, eso nunca, pero se pueden llevar con él -respondió ella haciendo un dramático gesto de asombro.

Albert asintió con expresión muy seria fingiendo estar impresionado ante los conocimientos de moda de Candy. Finalmente la acompañó hasta los escalones que llevaban hacia el estrado.

-¿Me permites preguntarte ahora por qué los llevas?

-Para no mojarme los pies -contestó Candy después de unos segundos para conseguir mayor efecto.

Albert miró a ambos lados y levantó una ceja que denotaba su falta de convencimiento. Candy le sonrió condescendientemente.

-Vale. Después de la lluvia de anoche, llegué esta mañana y me encontré que todo el suelo bajo la carpa tenía diez centímetros de barro y no quería que los invitados se marcharan con el recuerdo de unos pies húmedos pero tampoco quería encerrarlos en una impersonal sala de reuniones sin vistas a las carreras, así es que he traído botas y calcetines secos para todos los invitados de mi lista.

A medida que Candy contaba su historia, Albert dejó de mirar al grupo de personas que había delante de él y se había concentrado otra vez en ella, con los ojos relucientes.

-Y aparte de ti, ¿alguna otra persona se ha atrevido a ponérselas?

Candy no pudo evitar reír.

-Claro, todo el mundo.

Candy adelantó a Albert un poco antes de llegar a la valla que separaba al público de la pista. Albert buscó al resto de su grupo y los vio encaramándose sobre la valla y empujó a Candy en su dirección pero ésta lo sujetó para que no continuase; entonces lo miró con una sonrisa reluciente y sin más se escurrió sin esfuerzo a través del agujero de la valla que había pasado desapercibido para los otros. Albert la miró asombrado y rápidamente la siguió.

Una vez dentro del recinto Albert quedó atónito. A su alrededor había montones de mesas de cristal y del techo colgaban enormes lámparas. Se habían colocado radiadores en sitios estratégicos por todo el recinto, y las paredes estaban cubiertas de hiedra trepadora por entre la que asomaban tímidas margaritas y narcisos blancos.

Era como un vergel en medio de la neblina y el barro de fuera.

Albert miró los rostros de la gente que iba entrando, muchos familiares, algunos famosos, pero todos riendo y bebiendo y disfrutando; todos llevaban puestas botas amarillas de goma.

Se volvió entonces hacia Candy que lo miraba con una mueca de satisfacción.

-Estoy impresionado.

-¿Y tus pies? -preguntó ella.

Albert bajó la vista y tuvo que admitir que sus zapatos estaban empapados.

-Un desastre. Tengo empapados hasta los calcetines.

Candy hizo una señal apenas perceptible a alguien por detrás de Albert y en unos segundos un camarero llegó cargado con un par de botas y unos calcetines de algodón secos.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó escéptico.

-¿Qué crees?

Por respuesta, Albert tomó las botas y acercó una silla para sentarse. Le dio los zapatos estropeados al camarero y éste le entregó un resguardo del guardarropa.

-Así -dijo Candy-. Ya eres uno de los nuestros.

Candy se giró para darle algunas instrucciones a un joven que llevaba un cuaderno en las manos. Albert se dio cuenta que Candy era una mujer eficiente a la que le gustaba tener el control de la situación. Y entonces se dio cuenta: estaba feliz porque él había hecho lo que ella quería que hiciera. Albert se puso tenso disgustado por la sensación de que lo controlaran. Él era un hombre libre al que nada ni nadie podía atarlo. Ya había vivido una vez sujeto a las necesidades y deseos de otra persona y no quería pasar por ello de nuevo. Pero ahí detuvo el curso de sus pensamientos.

«Relájate. Es sólo un par de botas. Sólo por hoy. Puedes obedecer los deseos de otro por una tarde sin que signifique que tengas que hacerlo toda la vida».

Toda la vida. Recordó entonces que ella sí estaba buscando marido para toda la vida y había convencido a Terry para que la ayudara.

Pero no entendía por qué. Era una mujer preciosa, delgada, con curvas y una mata de cabello rubio y ondeado en el que daban ganas de hundir los dedos. Y sabía que aquellas piernas eran largas, esbeltas y suaves aunque en ese momento estuvieran medio ocultas por aquellas ridículas botas amarillas.

No había parado de atraer miradas curiosas desde que había entrado y antes, sus propios hombres se habían peleado para que les dedicara una sonrisa. Albert observó a una pareja muy bien vestida que hablaba de ella al otro lado de la tienda y sintió una urgente necesidad de acercarse a ella para protegerla de aquellas miradas escrutadoras.

Candy debió ver que la estaba mirando porque le hizo un gesto con una mano para decirle que sólo tardaría un momento. Su rostro era abierto y estaba sonriendo. A medida que la miraba aquel rostro se le fue haciendo más familiar y Albert se sintió realmente a gusto.

Finalmente Candy se acercó y se derrumbó en una silla junto a él. Allí, lejos de las bebidas y de los hombres sudorosos, el aroma de rosas y lavanda emanó libremente de ella. Y Albert se estremeció.

Aquello era un problema. Debería salir de allí, volver con sus colegas, volver a la oficina, volver al otro lado del planeta. Debería pero no podía hacerlo, aún no.

-Eres una trabajadora nata, señorita White -dijo con tono agradable.

-Todo sea por el bien del hipódromo -contestó ella.

-Y por las arcas de Arte &amp; Estilo.-completó él.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que esta vez no es así.

Albert la miró confundido.

-¿Estás haciendo todo esto por nada?

-No me entiendas mal. Yo no voy a pagar todo esto. Los gastos se pagarán con lo que se saque de las apuestas.

-¿Y tú no verás ni un céntimo? -Albert no podía creerlo.

-Eres un incrédulo, señor Ardley.-musitó Candy con una mirada recriminatoria.

-¿Por qué?

Candy meneó el cuello en un gesto cansado y procedió a explicar:

-Los encargados de recaudar fondos hacen ya suficiente durante todo el año para que este lugar siga funcionando. Si me llevara el porcentaje que suelo por mi trabajo no les quedaría nada.

-¿Pero por qué aquí? -Allbert insistió-Antes me dijiste que nunca apuestas. ¿Tanto te gustan los caballos?

-En absoluto -contestó ella haciendo una mueca-. Ver a esos pobres animales muertos de hambre persiguiendo una meta no es de mi gusto. En realidad lo hago por el coronel.

-¿Por qué lo conoces tan bien?

Candy abrió la boca para responder pero se lo pensó mejor. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor buscando una razón o tal vez una excusa para cambiar de tema, y pareció relajarse mucho cuando vio que el coronel se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Mi querida Candy! -dijo el hombre con los brazos abiertos.

Ella se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo. Albert sintió una incómoda punzada en el pecho ante el súbito cambio que se había producido en ella. Con él era la típica mujer urbana, moderna y segura de sí, pero con la persona adecuada florecía hasta convertirse en una criatura completamente distinta. Sus sonrisas eran más dulces, más suaves, con una capacidad para agradar que parecía salir sin esfuerzo.

-Stear. ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

-Siempre, gatita.

-¿Estás preparado para tu discurso? Sólo quedan diez minutos.

-Claro. Eres muy dulce -dijo el coronel volviéndose hacia Albert-. Era nuestra pequeña mascota, siempre correteando entre nuestras piernas, recogiendo tickets, y el pelo suelto flotando en el aire.

Albert no estaba muy seguro de cómo insertar esa información en lo que Candy le había contado.

-¿Y ves esa pequeña cicatriz? -preguntó el coronel señalando la nariz de Candy-. Ahora apenas se le nota.

-No importa, Stear, es hora del discurso. Discúlpanos, Albert -dijo Candy interrumpiendo al coronel y llevándoselo hacia el estrado.

Y esta vez le dedicó la sonrisa a él exclusivamente y supo, a pesar de los gritos de protesta de su subconsciente, que no iba a moverse de allí.

El discurso del coronel resultó brillante. Era un hombre divertido y a la vez dulce y tierno, lo suficiente como para que los presentes se animaran a dar una contribución para mantener el viejo hipódromo en funcionamiento durante un año más.

Albert y Terry se habían quedado esperando a Candy. Los otros se habían marchado al centro a terminar allí su juerga y Candy se ofreció a llevarlos a casa.

Abandonaron el hipódromo cuando el sol ya se ponía. El suelo de tierra se había secado considerablemente y ya no era necesario llevar las botas aunque Candy tenía problemas para seguir el paso de los hombres con los zapatos de tacón que llevaba.

-¿No es en situaciones como ésta en la que vosotros como caballeros deberíais extender las chaquetas en el suelo para que yo pisara? -les preguntó a los dos hombres.

-Pensé que eso sólo se hacía con las reinas -dijo Terry.

-Y nosotros sabemos que, tú sólo eres una princesa -añadió Albert a su oído haciendo que se le erizara el vello del cuello.

Por más que insistía para sus adentros en apoyar su teoría, estaba comenzando a creer que había algo más tras la mirada taciturna de Albert de lo que había pensado en un principio. Por ejemplo, ¿qué tipo de hombre tendría una personalidad tan fuerte como para convencer a un alcohólico para que bebiera sólo limonada en un bar?

Pero tal vez no fuera esa la cuestión. Tal vez la teoría necesitara una vuelta. Tal vez Albert Ardley no era exactamente el típico hombre distante, tal vez tuviera conciencia a pesar de no estar predispuesto genéticamente a comprometerse. Puede que fuera atractivo como un adonis y tan inteligente como Platón ¿pero sería tan cariñoso como Terry?

Albert le puso la mano en la espalda al llegar al aparcamiento. Ella huyó del contacto como si fuera fuego. Candy dejó primero a Albert en la empresa. Éste salió del coche y se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor.

-Gracias por el paseo.

-De nada -contestó ella sin parar el motor.

-Y por una tarde estupenda. Ha sido... una sorpresa.

Candy sonrió sin soltar el volante. Albert estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler su perfume dulce y seco a la vez. Delicioso. Entonces, apoyó las manos en la ventanilla bajada y se alargó más para despedirse de Terry.

-Hasta mañana, Terry.

-Allí estaré, jefe -contestó él.

Albert se giró hacia Candy, su rostro quedó a tan sólo unos centímetros del de ella.

-Hasta pronto, Candy -dijo y por su tono de voz Candy creyó que así sería. Se acercó a ella entonces y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Candy sintió la tibieza de sus labios durante el breve contacto-. Prométeme que llevarás a Terry a casa, con "Susana", de una pieza.

-Te lo prometo. Adiós, Albert.

Y en cuanto éste retiró las manos de la ventanilla Candy arrancó y se alejó. Miró por el retrovisor y vio a Albert de pie en medio de la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirándola. Ella trató de mantener la atención en la carretera aunque su mente daba vueltas sin parar en otra dirección.

-¿Has pensado en alguien para mí? -preguntó de pronto a Terry.

Terry quedó callado mientras asimilaba la pregunta.

-Estoy seguro de que podré encontrar a alguien.-contestó preocupado el castaño.

-Bien- respondió Candy.-Entonces, hazlo. Y lo antes posible.

-Si todavía quieres hacerlo...

-Así es.

Terry la miraba pero ella lo ignoraba a él. Ya le había dicho lo que pensaba.

-Dalo por hecho.

**OOO**

* * *

**_Hola hermosas, gracias por tan asombrosa acogida. Saludos a cada una de ustedes, deseando bendiciones en sus hogares._**

**_Gracias a CBA,"Historias de Albert y Candy", ALSS, LPA. Por sus porras y apoyo._**

* * *

_**Lu de Andrew** .-Gracias por ser mi manis y por todo el apoyo anímico que me brindas . Gracias por mostrarme la perspectiva cuando parece que la he perdido. Gracias por ser tú sin importar lo mucho que cambien los demás. TQM. Ya sabes._

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**lucylu1213flaks.- **( Carcajadas) No eres la primera que me dice eso jajajajaja pero vale lo acepto, en la oscuridad de la noche logro la calma que en el día no. Que bueno que te guste la historia. Gracias por comentar.

**MiluxD.- **Gracias corazón de melón por tu apoyo. ¡Eres un encanto!

**Guest.-**Me alegra que te agrade. ¡Gracias!

**Elisa.- **Mi querida amiga,¡arriba esos ánimos! Albert perderá la cabeza por Candy aunque no lo desee.

**Nadia M Andrew.-** Nos hemos puesto un poco mas serios hoy. Encuentro inesperado, pero disfrutado por ambos. Aunque no hay duda que Candy puede ser cabezota. Un abrazo enorme del tamaño de Austin ;)

**Patty A.- **Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Albert hará que los encuentros sucedan, ya verás porqué. Gracias por todo. Un enorme abrazo.

**Hada Azul.-** Candy coqueta con quien la inquieta jajaja y no puede negar que no hay atracción extrema entre ellos. Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Gracias

**Lili A..- (**Risas)Con mucho gusto también me ofrecería encantada por un beso del wero precioso. Un abrazo.

**Marisol.- **Como siempre un placer compartir con ustedes. Gracias por todo su apoyo.

**Mayra Exitosa.- **Bueno cariño, espero que éste capítulo haya colmado un poco tus expectativas en cuanto a su minicontenido jajaja .Gracias por todo. Un abrazo.

**Saori La Diosa.- **Me hago presente con la continuación espero te agrade. Gracias . Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Josie.- **(Risas) Sí el destino es el peor conspirador, los rubios ya comenzaron con sus casuales encuentros y notarás que Albert ya tiene esas sensaciones que le hacen perder la cabeza por Candy. Gracias por tus reviews. Son un bálsamo refrescante. Un abrazo.

**Faby Andley.- **Amiga, que bueno que te haya agradado. Gracias por disponer de tu tiempo para leerme. Un enorme doble abrazo ;)

**Patty Castillo.- ** Muy de acuerdo contigo, muchas veces el nuestro cuerpo nos traiciona y hacemos cosas en contra de la razón. Candy está viendo como su teoría del antimarido se va derrumbando. Un Abrazo.

**Liovana.- ** No salió como lo habían planeado pero al menos ya se encontraron nuevamente. Gracias por comentar.

**Laura Galindo.- **No hay dudas que se gustan, y ya hay pequeñas chispas rondando. Sin embargo poco a poco irán tomando su tiempo para darse cuenta que una vez que se encontraron estar separados no les va a ir bien. Gracias por tu compañía.

**Chicuelita.- **Gracias amiga por el abrazo bien apretado ( risas). Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Un enorme abrazo de oso ;)

mfloresmayes.- Oh Candy y el anti-marido tendrán su propio juego de seducción, verás que sí ;). Gracias por tan cálidas palabras. Eres un encanto.

**Paloma.- ** Holis nena! ¿Cómo van esos ánimos? Espero y deseo de todo corazón que todo vaya sobre ruedas en camino a una exitosa mejoría. Como siempre un gusto aportar un granito de arena a tu convalescencia. Un enorme abrazo.

**Reeka.- **Oh my friend! Thanks for your comments. I'm glad you liked it. I also wished that in another life or plot, characters of Candy Candy, especially them, have interrelated differently. That's why I decided to take a different approach. I know it's not common to have them in the same story together in a friendly way, but the plot is worth it. A hug in the distance.

**Friditas.- **Mi querida Eva, lamento haberte dejado intrigada pero espero que éste capítulo haya contestado tus preguntas. Hasta la próxima.

**Litzy.- **Que alegría que estés por aquí y ya mejor de salud. Entiendo cuan absorbente es ser madre, así que aprecio bastante que te des un momento para comentar.

**Las quiero chicas, y por supuesto a ti mi querida lectora anónima , gracias por ser mi compañía tras la pantalla. Dios las bendiga.**

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	7. ¿Serias Intenciones?

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**¡Por fin es viernes!»** pensó Candy mientras el camarero le servía el cóctel que había pedido. Dio un largo sorbo antes de echar un vistazo a la habitación. Todos los invitados al acto benéfico que se celebraba en la galería de arte moderno Arty Crafts estaban sonrientes, charlando entre ellos y mostrando un gran interés por las obras expuestas. Era un alivio poder disfrutar de un evento cuando todo estaba iba bien. Todo iba maravillosamente bien... Hasta que un hombre al otro lado de la sala le sonrió. Un hombre vestido con un traje caro, el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, bien bronceado, ojos azules boca perfecta. Y la sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció.

_«Dios mío, otro más no. ¿Acaso saldrán todos del mismo sitio para acudir a fiestas e inauguraciones y reafirmar mi teoría?»_

El hombre levantó el vaso a modo de saludo. Candy le respondió con un breve gesto de asentimiento y se fue.

Afortunadamente Elisa acababa de llegar de la conferencia sobre Star Galaxy que había tenido lugar en New York.

-Hola, preciosa -dijo Elisa-. Está todo perfecto. Una comida maravillosa, buena música, un festín para los ojos. Por cierto, aquel tipo rubio no deja de mirarte.

Candy le dirigió una fugaz mirada al hombre. Seguía en el mismo sitio mirándola.

-Lo siento, Elisa. No me interesa.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Elisa alzando una ceja en señal de incredulidad-. ¿Acaso tienes a alguien mejor esperándote en casa?

Candy negó casi imperceptiblemente.

-Pues no. Lo cierto es que mientras estuviste fuera, Terry me organizó una par de citas y la idea de hablar de mi vida amorosa de nuevo me produce náuseas.

Elisa extendió su mano en un gesto comprensivo hacia su amiga.

-¿Así es que has detenido la búsqueda de marido?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien. Mientras tú te has dedicado a románticas noches con montones de hombres guapos, yo he pasado una semana rodeada de extraños personajes disfrazados con máscaras de plástico y orejas puntiagudas -continuó Elisa con una sonrisa-. En cualquier caso, te pido que me devuelvas la fe en la humanidad. Dime que ha sido maravilloso.

-Tedioso más bien.

-Así que tedioso, ¿eh? -dijo Elisa haciendo un movimiento con la mano para indicar que ella se refería al plano sexual.

-¡Elisa! -exclamó Candy comprendiendo.

-Vamos, Candy. No reacciones así.-Le tranquilizó su amiga con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.-Venga, quiero todos los detalles cochinos. Quiero alucinar un poco.

-No te prometo nada.-Candy observó a su amiga y se dio cuenta que no le dejaría tranquila, hasta que le hubiese contado sobre aquellas desastrosas citas. Inhaló profundamente y prosiguió.- Realmente quieres saber ¿no?.. Pues ... Aquí te va... El miércoles quedé con un tipo que me llevó a cenar a un sitio en el que tuvimos que sentarnos en el suelo, todo fue bien hasta que se quitó los zapatos. El olor de sus pies mezclado con el olor del curry es una mezcla que no olvidaré nunca.

Una sonora carcajada brotó de los labios de Elisa.

-Eso se soluciona comprándole calcetines de algodón. Y también podrías lavarle los pies todas las noches. Muy sexy. ¡El siguiente!

-Vale. Anoche mi cita fue a recogerme al trabajo. Bonito coche, conversación agradable, un buen tipo hasta que se le ocurrió llevarme a conocer a su madre ¡antes de cenar!

-Me parece que eres demasiado exigente. Las madres de los hombres pueden ser muy simpáticas. Apuesto a que ése en cuestión hasta lava y cocina.

Candy la miró horrorizada.

-¿De verdad crees que soy demasiado exigente? Bueno, entonces escucha esto: un caballero se ofreció a ayudarme a engendrar un equipo de fútbol.

La risa efusiva de Elisa resonó por todo el recinto haciendo que varios de los asistentes se giraran para mirarla.,

-Ese debe ser un gran portero. Si no lo quieres, dale mi número de teléfono.

Candy sintió un incómodo pinchazo en el estómago ante la idea de darle a ese hombre en particular el teléfono de Elisa._ ¡Ni hablar! Especialmente él, ¡no!_

-Supongo que eso significa que no me vas a contar nada de llamadas de hombres jadeantes.- prosiguió Elisa.

Candy no tuvo ocasión de quejarse de tal comentario porque su amiga tenía la mirada fija en alguien o algo por detrás de su espalda.

-Pues desde luego ahí tenemos un apetitoso bocado -continuó Elisa moviendo la cabeza con coquetería.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Candy girándose para ver quién llamaba tanto la atención de Elisa. Apenas si pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando vio a Albert Ardley quitándose el abrigo en la entrada de la galena.

\- Ya veo que lo conoces -dijo Elisa mirando fijamente a Candy.

-Ligeramente -contestó Candy alejándose de la puerta, con las mejillas ardientes, buscando desesperadamente un lugar en el que ocultarse.

-Candy, estás poniendo cara de póquer, sabes, y si crees que podrás evitar tener que presentarnos, estás completamente equivocada.

Elisa sujetó a Candy por el hombro y la hizo girar para mirar hacia la puerta. Juntas observaron cómo Albert se colocaba la corbata en su sitio y le sonreía a la chica del guardarropa al tomarle el abrigo y darle la ficha para a continuación levantar la vista y observar la sala.

* * *

OOO

Hasta el último momento, Albert no se estaba seguro de asistir a una gala benéfica. Aquellas fiestas, le resultaban insulsas y poco productivas. Pero al fijarse con más detalle en la invitación enviada, se dio cuenta quien era le directora del evento. La imagen de una hermosa rubia con unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas, llenó su mente. Tenía que verla.

Cuando hubo llegado, a Albert le costó sólo un momento encontrar a las dos mujeres junto a la barra del bar. La más joven, pelirroja con el cabello liso y los delgados hombros cubiertos por una boa de plumas rosa prácticamente lo estaba devorando con los ojos, mientras que la señorita de larga melena ondeada de color rubio embutida en un ceñido vestido de tonos azules se miraba los pies aparentemente fascinada.

Albert inspiró profundamente, irguió los hombros y fue al encuentro de ambas.

La mirada de Albert, normalmente segura, se mostraba incierta, y no dejaba de sacudir las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, lo que hizo pensar a Candy que, por una vez, Albert Ardley no estaba seguro de sí mismo. Entre la gente bohemia presente en la galena Candy se sentía en su ambiente mientras que Albert estaba visiblemente incómodo. Igual que ella el día que asistió a la velada de boxeo. Candy sonrió para sí. Estaban empatados. Supuso que probablemente se vería demasiado elegante para la ocasión pero estaba realmente espectacular con aquel traje oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata azul lavanda.

Albert hizo un gesto de saludo y Candy se lo devolvió aunque apenas lo miró. Sabía que Elisa estaría sonriendo expresivamente a su lado y en ese mismo instante notó que le clavaba el codo en las costillas. Candy la miró exasperada antes de dirigirse hacia el rubio con un ademán cansino.

-Albert, ésta es mi asistente, Elisa Leagan. Elisa, éste es Albert Ardley, de Ardley Corporations.

-Encantada, Albert -dijo Elisa estrechándole la mano con las uñas pintadas de rosa.

-El placer es todo mío, Elisa -dijo Albert, exhibiendo sus espectaculares hoyuelos.

-Nunca pensé que el hombre tras Ardley Corporations fuera tan joven, y tan atractivo.- Elisa trató de sonreírle seductoramente.- Sea como sea, eres un soplo de aire fresco entre tanto viejo.

Candy trató de no reírse ante los esfuerzos de Elisa por parecer sofisticada.

Albert se inclinó hacia Elisa para hablarle en voz baja como si de un secreto se tratase.

-En realidad, es la primera vez que vengo a uno de estos actos.-susurró él.

-¿De veras? -respondió Elisa entre murmullos-. ¿Y qué te ha traído aquí esta noche?

-La adorable dirección de Arte &amp; Estilo ha tenido el detalle de invitarme.

Eso no es cierto -dijo Candy alzando la vista y mirándolo fijamente mientras Elisa llamaba su atención con una discreta tos-. Quiero decir... que no recuerdo haber visto …

Albert se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó la invitación. Candy la tomó y vio que iba dirigida al presidente de la Fundación «Un acto de ayuda a una familia», el principal benficiario de lo que recaudara esa noche. Lo miró de frente asombrada.

-¿Eres tú?

-Soy yo.-confirmó él.

-Pero esa fundación es maravillosa.-espetó Candy sin ocultar su desencanto.

Albert la miró y una reluciente sonrisa deslumbró a Candy.

-¿Y quieres decir que yo no?.

Candy tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta ante la mirada divertida de Albert. Trató de buscar la inspiración de la copa que tenía en la mano pero sólo halló burbujas. Así que decidió que lo mejor era dar una explicación a su comentario… que su labor es muy generosa.

-No, lo que quiero decir es , es uno de mis... de los favoritos de Arte &amp; Estilo. La dirección siempre nos envía notas de agradecimiento por los esfuerzos pero nunca habían enviado antes a ningún representante a los actos celebrado.

-Bueno, ahora estoy aquí, ¿no?- respondió él tintineando su voz profunda haciéndola aún más cautivadora que de costumbre como una caricia sobre sus hombros desnudos.

-Parece que alguien olvidó hacer las averiguaciones oportunas -dijo Elisa-. No es culpa mía ,por supuesto ,he estado fuera de la ciudad -dijo Elisa sonriendo a Albert-. Déjame preguntarte algo. Ardley Corporations nunca contrata a nadie para que les organicen sus eventos, ¿verdad? ¿A qué se debe?

Albert frunció el ceño. No le gustaba dar ese tipo de explicaciones.

-Me gusta tener el control, así que nunca desatiendo lo que es mío . No creo que sea necesario que otra empresa realice un servicio que yo normalmente hago mejor.

Ahora era el turno de Elisa de fruncir el ceño. Con brazos cruzados y un pie impaciente, refutó.

-Permítenos que Candy y yo disintamos contigo al respecto.-Mirando significativamente a Albert, prosiguió-Y si no sueles asistir a fiestas de este tipo y tampoco has utilizado los servicios de la experta, ¿cómo es que conoces a mi amiga Candy? -preguntó Elisa.

-Nos hemos visto un par de veces... -murmuró Candy.

-Tenemos amigos comunes que nos prepararon una cita a ciegas -respondió Albert.

Candy deseó no haberle dicho nada a su amiga de las citas a ciegas que había tenido en los últimos días.

-Es una broma, ¿no? -dijo Elisa sorprendida, juntando las manos con deleite-. ¿Eres el tipo que vive con su madre o el que planea hacer a Candy madre de un equipo de fútbol? Y desde luego, si éste es el del olor de pies, yo se los lavaría mañana, tarde y noche -dijo esto último mirando a Candy.

Albert tensó su rostro. Aquella información no le agradó.

_"¡¿El que vivía con su madre?¡... ¡¿Al que le olían los pies?!... ¿Acaso habría salido Candy con otros hombres después de la cita a ciegas con él? Terry no le había dicho nada pero tampoco él había preguntado ya que había dado por hecho que después de la situación vivida, Candy renunciaría a seguir con esa tonta idea. __Pero estaba claro que había habido otros y, aunque eso significaba que Candy seguía decidida a encontrar marido y él no quería saber nada de eso, no le gustaba nada la idea de que saliera con otros hombres."_

-Vamos -repitió Elisa-, ¿cuál de ellos eres tú?

Candy miraba a Albert con los ojos entrecerrados. Desde el estallido bullicioso de Elisa, los músculos faciales de Albert no habían parado de tensarse y sus ojos brillantes se habían ensombrecido. Le dirigió una mirada enigmática.

-Bueno -dijo sin abandonar la mirada fúnebre de su rostro-, espero que yo fuera el que dejara una huella más profunda en ella -contestó dirigiéndole una enigmática sonrisa a la joven.

Candy lo miró con la boca abierta dispuesta a negar aquel absurdo comentario para que Elisa no continuara con sus preguntas. Y de pronto se dio cuenta. Eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo. Se había mostrado bastante distraída con el resto de sus citas. No se podía quitar de la cabeza el beso de despedida entre la niebla, la noche de la cena en casa de Susana y Terry; ni su aspecto el día de las carreras con su traje impecable y aquellas ridículas botas amarillas de agua; ni su encantadora voz. No había estado buscando los fallos en los otros sino que había estado buscando los posibles puntos en los que aquellos hombres pudieran superar a Albert Ardley. Era un hombre inteligente, con un sutil sentido del humor y un físico arrebatador. Estaba claro que superaba con creces los requisitos que ella buscaba pero era demasiado independiente, era simplemente demasiado. No se parecía a Terry en absoluto y Terry era el tipo de hombre que ella quería como marido.

-¿Cómo fue vuestra cita? -preguntó Elisa rompiendo el silencio.

-Terrible -contestó Candy.

-Prometedora -dijo Albert alto y claro.

-¿Prometedoramente terrible o terriblemente prometedora? -preguntó Elisa.

Pero antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera responder Elisa pareció fijarse en otra cosa y así lo hizo saber.

-Ahí está S. John. Me acercaré a felicitarlo por sus fantásticas litografías y así los dejo solos -añadió Elisa al tiempo que se alejaba dejando tras de sí un halo de perfume juvenil entre plumas rosas.

Candy quedó de nuevo a solas con Albert. Sabía que lo mejor sería marcharse decirle buenas noches y cuanto menos tiempo estuviera con él mejor. Trató de buscar una salida, alguien que necesitara su atención profesional pero al único que vio fue al caballero rubio con mirada de ave rapaz. ¡Que insistente! Volvió a mirar a Albert y el corazón le dijo que Albert era su mejor y única opción. Pero era demasiado tarde. Perdida en la mirada color zafiro de Albert no podía moverse y notaba que una ola de calor iba subiéndole hacia el rostro, y no era por culpa de la bebida porque no había bebido nada de alcohol.

Albert miraba fascinado el tono rosado que iba invadiendo poco a poco los hombros de Candy y sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de acariciarlos para sentir su tibieza. El rostro de Candy era incapaz de ocultar el tumulto de sensaciones que la recorrían por dentro y aquello lo desconcertaba, lo desconcertaba el efecto que producía en ella pero no tanto como el hecho de que él disfrutara con ello.

-¿Por qué has venido? -preguntó Candy.

-Tenía un hueco en la agenda y la invitación decía que habría canapés gratis -contestó Albert aunque la verdadera razón fuera que durante los últimos días no había dejado de pensar en ella. Lo cierto era que había llegado a la conclusión que la fantasía no era ya suficiente y tenía que ver a la mujer de carne y hueso y resultó que, de cerca, ésta resultaba mucho más tentadora que su fantasía, a pesar de que estuviera buscando marido.

-Ahh.."canapés gratis".¡Claro!- La rubia sonrió sarcásticamente.

Albert ignoró aquel comentario.

-¿Dónde puede uno conseguir algo de beber en este lugar? -dijo mirando en derredor hasta que localizó el pequeño bar y, tomándola del brazo, la invitó a seguirlo-. Otro para la señorita y para mí lo mismo.

-No es champán -dijo Candy.

-Está bien. ¿Tú nunca bebes?

-No mientras trabajo.

Albert había olvidado por un momento que Candy estaba trabajando. Se había sentido atraído hacia ella como si se tratara de un encuentro casual en un bar. Los dos juntos. ¡Gran error!

Candy jugueteaba con uno de sus pendientes mientras se dirigía hacia el jefe de la barra y comprobaba con él que había suficiente bebida para todos los invitados.

Albert aprovechó la ocasión para centrarse recordar la razón por la que estaba allí. En vista de que hecho de que estuviera buscando marido no la hacía menos atractiva a sus ojos, la miró tratando de sacarle todos los defectos posibles. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un gran moño en la nuca que dejaba aquella mata de cabello descubierto. Su cuello tenía una vista deliciosa. Con mirada crítica descendió deleitándose con las curvas que resaltaban de manera evidente bajo el vestido ceñido largo hasta los pies que ocultaba sus esbeltas piernas. Las cubría muy a menudo. Sabía que no era justo decir que aquello fuera un defecto, pero alguno tenía que encontrar.

Y entonces, como si se sintiera observada, Candy dejó de tocarse el pendiente y bajó la mano hasta llegar al pie para masajearse inconscientemente la planta dolorida. Albert la observaba embelesado y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un anillo de oro en un dedo del pie. Aquello le llamó poderosamente la atención. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro: aquella pequeña joya prometía grandes y placenteros secretos esperando a ser desvelados.

Candy tenía la sensación de que Albert no había dejado de escrutarla por lo que no se había podido concentrar en su conversación con el camarero que le había tenido que repetir las cosas varias veces. Pero cuando alzó la vista vio que Albert miraba también al camarero que removía con una cuchara los cócteles que le habían pedido.

-¿Eso es miel?-preguntó asombrado.

Candy alzó una ceja en actitud deferente. Tomó entonces su bebida y dio un sorbo. Albert tomó la suya también, la olió, la miró y la agitó.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas? -dijo Candy divertida.

-¿Y por qué no te sientas un segundo?-rebatió él sonriendo.

-Me parece justo -dijo Candy sentándose en un taburete junto a él. No pudo evitar dar un suspiro por el alivio que aquello era para sus cansados pies-. ¿Entonces qué te ha hecho volver?

-Había llegado el momento.-contestó secamente.

Ella asintió aunque quería saber más, quería detalles, quería simplemente más.

-Y ante la boda inminente, tu hermana, supongo que estará muy contenta.

-Lo está -contestó él bajando la guardia durante un segundo.

Candy pudo comprobar el afecto que sentía por su hermana. Su cara estaba resplandeciente y estaba encantador. Aquello era un fallo en su teoría. Se suponía que aquel tipo no debía tener lazos afectivos. Podía dedicar todo su tiempo y esfuerzo a su empresa, incluso ser un enamorado de su coche, pero se suponía que no debía haber ternura en su interior. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, su teoría podía seguir estando vigente, sólo tenía que hacer una ligera modificación: los familiares directos no se podían considerar «lazos afectivos», era lo normal.

-¿Y tus empleados se alegran de tenerte de vuelta? -continuó- Aunque eso signifique que tengan que trabajar de verdad, olvidarse de las largas sobremesas, y de las masajistas de las que alardea siempre Terry.

-¿Bromeas? Ésa es la razón por la que he vuelto -contestó él acariciándose el cuello-. Llevo un tiempo con un dolor de cervicales...

-Seguro que sí...¿Entonces has vuelto para quedarte? -preguntó Candy sin poder contenerse. Se sentía realmente cómoda con aquella conversación.

Los ojos de Albert perdieron el brillo mientras la observaba durante unos breves pero agónicos momentos.

Candy había dejado hasta de respirar mientras aguardaba la respuesta.

-De momento.

Ella asintió aunque la angustia que sintiera no se hubiera aliviado ni un ápice. Albert cambió de conversación al momento para aligerar la tensión. Hablaron de la galería y, sorprendentemente, Albert demostró saber bastante del artista. Incluso poseía una de sus magníficas litografías.

Candy se pasó una vez más la mano bajo el puente de sus pies doloridos.

-Un día largo, ¿eh?- comentó extrañamente excitado con la visión de la mujer que tenía ante sí.

-Una semana larga.- Candy suspiró cansada.- No te imaginas.

Albert, se acercó hacia ella y la miró a los ojos fijamente.

-Demasiadas salidas nocturnas, creo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -contestó ella sin mirarlo.

-Tal vez deberías parar un poco.-insistió él.

-Tal vez.

A Candy se le había acelerado el pulso. El significado de aquellas palabras la habían inquietado. ¿Acaso estaría pidiéndole que no saliera con otros hombres?

-¿Qué me dices si...? -comenzó Albert, pero no acabó la frase.

«¿Qué me dices si qué?» -dijo

-Una cena. Mañana por la noche. Solos tú y yo- dijo Albert revolviéndose en el asiento y poniendo su mano sobre la de ella-. Nada de ataduras. Es sólo una cena.

Candy sentía los dedos juguetones de Albert acariciando los suyos, haciendo que una ola de calor ardiente le recorriera el cuerpo entero. Entonces Albert le sonrió.

«Valor, Candy. Una sonrisa no es más que dientes, labios y músculos. Nada más».

-No te pediré que me laves los pies al final de la velada, a menos claro que sientas la necesidad de hacerlo...bromeó Albert.

Candy liberó su mano. Ella si quería atarse, a continuación se puso en pie tratando de alejarse del potente magnetismo del hombre.

-Nunca es sólo una cena, Albert, y no debería serlo.

-Pero...

-Pero ya sabes cuáles son mis planes a largo plazo. Quiero un marido y tú ni siquiera puedes decirme si te vas a quedar en el país una semana más, así que supongo que el matrimonio no estará en tu agenda. Me pides una cena, cuando yo podría ocupar mi tiempo en alguien que sí tenga planes a futuro en intentar una relación.

Albert palideció ante la respuesta.

«Ama a su hermana, apoya causas benéficas, tiene una sonrisa de infarto, y siempre será el anti-marido». Recordó la rubia, tratando de encontrar una salida a aquella situación.

-Creía que no era así.- Albert la miró disculpándose con una sonrisa.- Entonces no hay posibilidad de cenar juntos, ¿no?

\- Vaya, realmente pensaste que era una broma, puedo verlo en tus ojos- afirmó ella- Además hay algo que debes saber... no eres mi tipo -mintió.

Albert parpadeó sorprendido y la observó con detenimiento.

-Y a todos esos pobres tipos, ¿también les dijiste esto mismo?

Candy retrocedió al notar la amargura en el tono de Albert y supo que, decididamente, lo mejor era cortar toda posible relación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Adiós, Albert.

Candy se alejó sintiendo la mirada ardiente sobre ella, y atravesó la sala para acercarse al dueño de la galería que la introdujo en su grupo de ruidosos amigos y allí se quedó hasta mucho después de que Albert se hubiera marchado.

**OOO**

* * *

**_Hola hermosas, gracias por tan asombrosa acogida. Saludos a cada una de ustedes, deseando bendiciones en sus hogares._**

**_Gracias a CBA,"Historias de Albert y Candy", Personajes de Candy Candy, ALSS, LPA y C.A.H.A. Por sus porras y apoyo._**

* * *

**_Agradecimientos a :_**

**_Lu de Andrew.- _**_Manis bella preciosa de mi corazón! jajajaja Aquí está el Next please! jajaja Ah, cariño Gracias por estar siempre presente, mi querida despistada jijijijiji Pero te agradezco por todas las consideraciones hacia mi persona. En este avance de capítulo, creo que voy a recibir un tomatazo. Que difícil es volver a confiar, ¿no? Candy testaruda y Albert...ya está cocinado jajajajaja. Un enorme abrazo del tamaño... de... del ¡universooo! TQM. Ya sabes_

_**Elisa.-** Gracias cariño, que bueno que te agrade esta historia. Soñar no cuesta ... y más si es con nuestra pareja favorita ;) Un enorme abrazo nena. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus porras. Te envío miles de gigantes Albertabrazos. Besos princesa._

_**Nadia M Andrew.-** ¡AMIGA! recibí tu mensaje. ¡Yo también te extraño, mi querida Austin! Que bueno que al menos mantengamos el contacto por aquí, ya que te despareciste de las redes. Que pases un buen "finde". Dios te bendiga._

**_lucylu1213flaks.- _**_Oh nena, no hay nada que agradecer...aunque ésta semana en particular ha sido más ajetreada, aquí estoy reportándome con un avance, me alegro que te guste la historia mi querida compañera "lechucera". Recibe un enorme abrazo._

_**Patty A..**.- Las señales están ahí, mi querida amiga. Celos carcomiendo el corazón de nuestro rubio. Aunque no lo quiera reconocer, le ha salido el gesto "posesivo".Ufff éste par, es la muerte jajajaja. Un abrazo._

**_mfloresmayes.- ¿_**_Anti-marido? Sí, cómo no... ¿reacciones contradictorias? pero que los llevarán a las redes del amor. _

_**Liovana.**\- Nuevos pretendientes y nuestro rubio celosillo. Me comentas que te ha parecido éste avance. Gracias por leer. _

_**Marisol .**\- Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Dios te bendiga grandemente._

_**Mayra.-** Awww amiga hacía ya mucho tiempo que no me llamaban peque. Me has hecho sentir una niña jajajaja. Gracias corazón por todo tu apoyo. Nos estamos leyendo. _

_**Paloma.**\- ¡Ah! ¡Qué alegría! Que buena noticia saber de tus progresos en tu salud. Espero que pronto ya estés más relajada y recuperada. Gracias por leer._

_**Chicuelita.**\- ¡Amiga! Nos encontramos por aquí... aún tengo en mente los corazones jajajajaja. En cuanto a nuestros rubios, que tal si les lanzas esos hechizos tan excelentes que sabes hacer, pero no me los conviertas en ranas jajajaja. !Gracias! Te envío un abrazo apretado._

**_MiluxD.- _**_Que va nena, eres un enorme corazón andante y te agradezco por ello. Te admiro por la fuerza y empuje que le pones a la vida. Ser madre es lo mejor del mundo y tú lo haces de maravilla. Así que nadie te diga lo contrario. Sonríe siempre cariño. Si necesitas algo, lanza un grito y ahí estaré para ti. Un abrazo._

_**Rachybonita.**\- Tranquila cariño, que Anthony no tiene un papel relevante en esta historia. Candy no está interesada. Gracias por leer._

_**Soadora.-** ¿Romance en puertas? Lamento decirte que aún no, pero sí habrá coquetos a discresión. Gracias por leer._

_**Litzy.-** Gracias por la deferencia.( Risas) alguna vez me ha pasado lo mismo que a tí. Sin embargo, reitero mis agradecimientos por acompañarme en el transcurso de esta historia. _

**_Lili A.- _**_ Sí, definitivamente ese par se atraen, pero por circunstancias de la vida , la desconfianza prima. Lo de las botas fue un detalle jajajaja que bueno que te gustó. Gracias y un abrazo._

**_Vere - ¡Hola! _**_ Es un gusto tenerte por aquí. He leído tus historias y dejame decirte que me encantaron cada una de ellas. Y aprovecho a pedirte ¡Actualización por favor! de "La Entrega"... me he quedado mordiendome las uñas jajaja. Gracias . Hasta la próxima._

_**Guest.-** EL trabajo me ha tenido ahorcada, pero no he querido dejar de actualizar. Que lo disfrutes y pases un excelente Albertweekend. _

_**NenaFelix-** Gracias a tí. Un abrazo._

* * *

**Las quiero chicas, y por supuesto a ti mi querida lectora anónima , gracias por ser mi compañía tras la pantalla. Dios las bendiga.**

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	8. De canes y Contratos

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EL INTERCOMUNICADOR** de Candy sonó el lunes por la mañana temprano.

-Tiene una llamada por la línea tres, señorita White -dijo la recepcionista.

-¿Elisa?¿Te importa esperar aquí un momento? Tardo un minuto -se disculpó Candy ante Elisa que la miraba desde lo alto de una silla en el centro de la habitación, con los brazos extendidos y sobre ellos innumerables muestras de tejidos.

-Atiende la llamada. Yo estoy bien aquí arriba -contestó Elisa haciendo un gesto dramático.

-Candy White -respondió la rubia reclinándose sobre el sillón de cuero.

-Candy, soy Albert.

Candy se irguió como un resorte sobre el sillón y apoyó con firmeza los pies en el suelo. No hacía falta que dijera quién era. Aquella voz profunda le ponía los nervios de punta con sólo escuchar una sílaba.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Elisa moviendo los labios.

Candy sacudió la cabeza y se acercó el teléfono a la oreja. Candy no había descansado en todo el fin de semana tratando de convencerse de que lo mejor para ella era olvidarse de él. Pero habían bastado tres simples palabras para hacerla dudar de nuevo: si la estaba llamando para invitarla a cenar, no sabía si sería capaz de negarse. Tomando mano de un poco de autocontrol, inhaló profundamente y esbozando una sonrisa telefónica contestó:

-¿Sí, Albert?

-Quiero contratarte para que organices una fiesta.-dijo Albert.

Candy escribió su nombre en el cuaderno. Elisa leyó la anotación desde su posición en lo alto de la silla y se quedó con la boca abierta. Candy le hizo señales con la mano para que dejara las telas y saliera de la habitación.

-Buena suerte -dijo Elisa en voz baja mientras salía sin hacer ruido.

Parecía que Albert no la llamaba para invitarla a cenar de nuevo. Candy se alegró de que no pudiera ver lo sonrojada que estaba. Le había hecho caso y eso era lo que ella quería, ¿o no? Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta realmente de lo que Albert le había pedido. Le estaba pidiendo sus servicios profesionales pero ella sabía que las opiniones de ambos sobre lo que era una fiesta diferían bastante. Ya se imaginaba buscando algún local y publicitando un concurso de camisetas mojadas con una jarra de cerveza enorme como primer premio.

-Me halaga que hayas pensado en Arte &amp; Estilo para la organización Albert, pero no estoy muy segura de que pueda hacer una fiesta de tu gusto.

Candy escuchó sorprendida la risa de Albert al otro lado.

-Relájate, Candy. No estaba pensando en mujeres desnudas luchando en el barro. Además, no es para la empresa. Se trata de una fiesta privada. Mi hermana Rosemary quiere celebrar una fiesta de compromiso, algo que está más en la línea de lo que organizaste el otro día para la recaudación de fondos del hipódromo.

Aquello sonaba más acorde con la línea profesional que a ella le gustaba pero sabía que la fiesta no era lo que le preocupaba.

-Bueno, estoy muy ocupada ahora mismo pero puedo pasarte con algún compañero especializado en este tipo de...

-Mira, Candy -comenzó Albert cuya voz empezaba a sonar impaciente- esto es lo que te propongo: si me gusta lo que hagas con la fiesta de Rosemary, te ofreceré la exclusiva de Ardley Corporations.

Candy parpadeó asombrada.

-¿La exclusiva de Ardley Corporations? -repitió.

-Sí.-ratificó Albert- Hasta ahora hemos podido organizarlo nosotros internamente, pero la empresa está creciendo internacionalmente y estamos desbordados.

Candy trató desesperadamente de retener su imaginación desbocada.

-¿Cuál es la trampa? -preguntó con la esperanza de que fuera eso para poder tener una razón para rechazar la oferta.

-La trampa es que no quiero que nadie más se ocupe de la organización de eventos para mi empresa.-Albert hizo un pausa antes de recalcar.- Te quiero a ti.

Candy se quedó muda ante tal afirmación. ¡La quería a ella!¡A ella! «Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Candy, porque puede que lo consigas». Las palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza en medio del silencio.

Albert le estaba ofreciendo el contrato que su empresa, entre otras muchas, había estado tratando de conseguir sin éxito durante años. No podía convencerse ni convencer a nadie más de que tuviera que rechazar la oferta. Tenía que organizarle una fiesta y tenía que ser perfecta.

-Está bien, lo haré -respondió Candy dando un suspiro.

-No es necesario que te muestres tan alegre -dijo él riéndose.

-Estoy encantada, de verdad, ésta es una gran oportunidad aunque no puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Bueno, ya has visto mi trabajo y ambos sabemos que no tenemos los mismos gustos. «Y la otra noche lo pasé muy bien, y había pensado que nunca más volvería a escuchar esa preciosa voz tuya».

Albert se rió de nuevo y Candy sonrió consciente de que se estaba empezando a ser adicta al sonido.

-Sabes muy bien cómo venderte, ¿eh? Estoy empezando a cambiar de idea.

-Mira, será un placer encargarme de la fiesta de compromiso de tu hermana -dijo ella riendo también-, y te prometo que será fabulosa, pero tengo una contraoferta para ti.

-Oigámosla entonces.- contestó él esperando que ella hubiera cambiado de opinión respecto a salir a cenar.

Candy tomó aire profundamente y habló.

-Lo negociaré todo directamente con ella y cuando me des el contrato de Ardley Corportations, lo cual estoy segura de que harás, trataré con el departamento de publicidad pero no contigo.

-Ahora sí que eres tú -comentó irónico-. No sabía muy bien si tendrías ese espíritu auto protector -dijo Albert con una voz suave, si cabe más sexy de lo habitual, radicalmente opuesto a lo que ella pretendía. Sólo había intentado aclarar los límites profesionales, algo que nunca antes le había parecido algo sexy, pero con Albert todo era diferente...

-Gracias, creo -contestó ella-. Si me das el teléfono de tu hermana puedo empezar ahora mismo.

-Los deseos de Rosemary son órdenes para mí. Ése es el resultado de haber estado fuera tanto tiempo. Ahora tengo que tratar de comprar su afecto.

Candy supo por el tono afectuoso de su voz que aquello era cierto y no pudo evitar preguntarse el tipo de mujer que habría que ser para arrancar a este hombre un sentimiento tan profundo.

-Por supuesto.

-Siempre y cuando no tenga que ayudar a Rosemary a elegir entre candelabros de bronce o de peltre.

-Peltre -dijo Candy automáticamente sin dejar de garabatear la avalancha de ideas que llenaban su cabeza.

-Eso es lo que ella eligió. Vosotras dos estáis hechas la una para la otra.

-Creo que entre una fiesta y que te quedes para siempre, ella preferiría lo segundo -dijo Candy sin pensar.

-¿De veras? -dijo él con voz tenue al otro lado.

La insinuación de Candy había quedado clara.

-Pregúntaselo, Albert -dijo ella fingiendo que la pregunta no tenía doble sentido-, y ya verás lo que dice.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes razón -contestó él con su tono de voz habitual-. Supongo que tendré que esperar a tener noticias de Rosemary para saber cómo va todo.

-Te lo agradecería. Y ¿Albert?

-Sí, Candy.

-Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas todavía -le advirtió antes de colgar.

Candy colgó el teléfono lentamente. Elisa miraba expectante desde el otro lado de la puerta acristalada. Candy le hizo señas para que entrara.

-¿Y? -preguntó con los ojos relucientes.

-Puede que en breve salgamos en el periódico como la empresa organizadora que ha obtenido el contrato de Ardley Corporations.

¡Viva! -dijo Elisa dando brincos y se sentó en la silla de antes, olvidando momentáneamente los tejidos.

-No tenías planes para las próximas dos semanas, ¿verdad? -preguntó Candy.

-Todo puede esperar -contestó ella.

-Cuanto antes solucionemos los otros proyectos, antes podremos ocuparnos de Albert Ardley.

-Querrás decir de Ardley Corporations..

-Pues claro -dijo ésta cambiando a continuación de tema-. Y ahora ponte de pie en la silla para que podamos terminar con esas telas antes de la comida.

Elisa hizo un puchero dramático

-Algunos días como hoy...me siento terriblemente infravalorada.

Candy roló los ojos para después continuar con su trabajo.

* * *

**OOO**

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así! -dijo Terry desde la puerta del despacho de Albert.

Albert sabía por la expresión de Terry que había escuchado lo suficiente.

-Pues créetelo, Terry. El tema de la organización se me está empezando a ir de las manos y estoy considerando la posibilidad de delegar parte para tener algo más de tiempo.

Terry emitió un silbido.

-Es la primera noticia que tengo.

-No tenías necesidad de saberlo antes, por eso la empresa lleva mi nombre y no el tuyo.-espetó Albert incómodo.

Terry entró en la habitación y se tumbó en el sofá que había junto a la pared más alejada de la habitación. Se puso a hojear con gesto despreocupado una revista que Albert tenía en la mesa de centro. Sopesó por un momento lo que tenía en mente. Su amigo, el gran Albert Ardley, no se veía relajado como de costumbre. Bien. ¡A lo que vine!

\- Candy no ha salido con nadie este fin de semana, sabes. Tenía un par de posibles citas para ella, incluido el nuevo de Administración y Finanzas, Anthony Brower, el que trató de ligar con ella en el hipódromo. Pero ella no quiso.

Albert pensó que aquello no era asunto suyo pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración.

-Y el joven Anthony es muy guapo, eso dicen todas las chicas del departamento -continuó Terry-. Pero aún así, ella dijo que no.

Terry dejó de mirar la revista y se concentró en Albert que esperaba que su rostro no trasluciera la curiosidad que sentía. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Tú no tendrás idea de por qué se habrá echado atrás, verdad?

Albert sacudió la cabeza no muy seguro del sonido de su voz ya que sentía la garganta seca. Tal vez hubiera dejado la caza y hubiera decidido comportarse como una mujer soltera normal, capaz de organizar por sí misma su vida sentimental. Eso daría un giro importante a las cosas.

Terry se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la ventana despreocupadamente.

-Tal vez sólo necesitara recargar las baterías, prepararse para los contrincantes que se le presentarán la próxima semana -añadió Terry

-Tal vez -dijo Albert, volviendo a la tierra de golpe.

-Bueno, ha sido más fácil de lo que creía.- Terry continuó su diatriba sonriendo- Dejó un grato recuerdo en todos los chicos que llevamos el otro día al hipódromo. Cuando dije que estaba disponible y buscando, apenas si tuve que hacer nada más.

Albert sentía que los pulmones le iban a traicionar. Con no mucho esfuerzo logró articular desganadamente:

-¡Qué bien!

-Sí. He conocido a un montón de buenos tipos. Tuve que cancelar la cita con uno pero nos caímos tan bien que hemos quedado para jugar al squash a la hora de comer.

Albert estaba decidido a no darle a Terry la satisfacción de saber que sus comentarios estaban haciendo mella en él. Sentía unos molestos pinchazos de celos a cada palabra. De solo imaginar a Candy saliendo con Anthony u otro, le estaba poniendo de mal humor...¡de muy mal humor!

Irritado y a sabiendas que Terry no tenía la culpa de nada, preguntó:

-¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-No -dijo Terry mirando al techo en busca de inspiración.

-Puedo encontrarte trabajo para hacer si estás aburrido.-dijo Albert sarcásticamente.- Creo que nadie ha limpiado las persianas desde que me fui.

-Lo siento, Ardley. Llegaré tarde a mi partida de squash -y diciendo esto Terry se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo antes de salir se dio la vuelta y miró a Albert con una amplia sonrisa-. Y pensar que ahora mismo estaría comiendo solo en mi despacho de no haber sido por ese idiota con el que se chocó Candy en la calle que la desconcertó y la lanzó a una loca búsqueda de marido. ¡Uno tiene que adorar a esa chica!

Albert se sintió ofendido.

-¿A quién estás llamando idiota?

Albert comprendió entonces por qué Candy le había pedido que no le dijera nada a Susana sobre el encuentro que habían tenido en la calle. ¡Así es que la había desconcertado! Pero si prácticamente lo había desnudado con la mirada aquella mañana. ¡Será mentirosa!... Merecía que se descubriera su pequeño engaño. A menos que lo encontrara realmente repulsivo desde aquel primer encuentro. Cada vez que se habían visto ella se había mostrado brusca con él, incluso le había dicho una vez que no era su tipo. Mucho mejor para él. No había razón ya para luchar por vencer la creciente atracción que sentía hacia ella si ella no lo encontraba atractivo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta del significado de lo que Terry acababa de revelarle: ¡Él era la razón de que Candy estuviera buscando marido!

¡Rayos!

* * *

**OOO**

Apenas comenzaba la semana de trabajo y Candy tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Una sensación de adrenalina y agitación recorría su cuerpo. Tenía que hablar de ello, tenía que desahogarse. Era una cobarde, lo sabía, pero en todo lo referente a Albert Ardley, ella no podía mantener la cordura. Era increíble que hubiera aceptado organizar la fiesta para su hermana.

-¡Me alegro muchísimo, Candy! Te encantará Rosemary -dijo Susana al otro lado del teléfono.

-Por favor, dime que podrás venir.- pidió Candy.

-Por supuesto, a menos que el bebé tenga otros planes, allí estaremos.-le confortó Susana.

Candy estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas con el teléfono inalámbrico pegado a la oreja mientras movía la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás en un intento de sacudir las tensiones del lunes.

-Terry me ha dicho que el fin de semana rechazaste dos citas -continuó Susana.

Candy se temía aquella pregunta.

-Necesitaba un descanso.

-¿Si? - el tono de voz de su amiga, le indicaba que no le creía en absoluto-¿No hay otra razón? ¿Nadie te ha llamado la atención todavía?

-Nadie -respondió Candy.

-¿Ni siquiera Albert?-insistió ella.

-Susana...

Susana bufó irritada.

-Vamos, Candy. Si no estuviera con Terry yo misma lo agarraría con las dos manos y no lo dejaría escapar. Es el mejor partido.

-No lo harías. No es tu tipo.-refutó Candy inquieta que a pesar de que la conversación era vía telefónica, su amiga podía adivinar sus estados de ánimo por el tono de su voz.

-¿Entonces de quién es el tipo? Espero que tu plan no se haya desinflado.

\- ¡Eso jamás! No temas.

-Bien porque ya había decidido ponerme un vestido rojo, con la espalda descubierta y lleno de lentejuelas. Además, te he echado las cartas y los astros predicen una relación amorosa para el mes de julio. Tal vez los astros ayuden.

-¡No!

-Está bien -suspiró Susana-. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? ¿Ver la tele?

-Si no fuera por tu Terry todavía seguiríamos siendo dos solteras que no hacían más que ver "Erase una Vez..." en la televisión y comer palomitas dulces.

-Era divertido, ¿verdad?-comentó Susana riendo.

-Mucho. Pero Terry te encontró y te amó y nos enseñó lo mucho que podían mejorar nuestras veladas nocturnas.

Candy suspiró al tiempo que se tumbaba de costado y se encogía como un ovillo.

-He visto "Erase una vez..." demasiadas veces. No sabes lo afortunada que eres, Susana, al tener a alguien tan bueno, sincero y fuerte a tu lado.

-¡Cualquiera diría que Terry es un San Bernardo! -dijo Susana.

«Mejor un San Bernardo que un Rottweiler»-pensó la pecosa.

-Alguien como Terry te sacaría de tus cabales, Candy. -continuó Susana.

-No lo creo.

-Por ejemplo, él guarda en el mismo cajón los calcetines, los pañuelos y los calzoncillos. Tú tienes un cajón separado para cada cosa y los organizas por color y tejido según las temporadas.

Candy emitió un sonoro grito de exasperación.

-¿Y ahora cómo podré mirar a Terry sin pensar en su ropa interior?

-En serio, un día encontrarás a tu hombre. Un hombre que te endulzará la vida y te dejará llamar a vuestro primer hijo Patricio como siempre quisiste, pobre criatura.

-No veo por qué te parece tan raro el nombre de Patricio. Es un nombre muy masculino...

-¿Vas a dejar de hacer bromas y me vas a escuchar?

Candy miró intensamente el auricular y le prestó atención.

-Lo que quiero decir es que el hombre perfecto para ti está ahí fuera pero créeme, no se parecerá en nada a Terry. No es que tenga nada en contra de mi pobre marido. Tú también lo vuelves loco.

-Gracias.

Y Candy sabía que aunque sus amigos siempre estarían ahí para todo lo que pudiera necesitar, tendría que ser ella sola la que encontrara al hombre de su vida.

**OOO**

* * *

**_Hola hermosas, gracias por tan asombrosa acogida. Saludos a cada una de ustedes, deseando bendiciones en sus hogares._**

**_Gracias a CBA,"Historias de Albert y Candy", Personajes de Candy Candy, ALSS, LPA y C.A.H.A. Por sus porras y apoyo._**

* * *

Saludos y Agradecimientos a:

Lu de Andrew , Laila, Patty Castillo

Nadia M Andrew, mfloresmayes , Guest

Liovana, Liliana, Osiris,

Rachybonita, Angdl, MiluxD

GRANDCHESTER LUCY , Lili A.

Elisa, Mayra Exitosa, Saori

Marisol, Chicuelita, Litzy

Elluz , Josie, Carolina Azul

Guest

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	9. ¿Truco o Trato?

**CAPITULO 09**

EL MARTES al mediodía Candy y Elisa se dirigieron al restaurante Plaza para conocer a Rosemary. Candy había hablado con ella por teléfono esa misma mañana y le había parecido que estaba muy feliz y emocionada.

Candy pidió su bebida habitual y Elisa un batido de fresa. Y poco después apareció Albert que se sentó frente a ella.

-¡Albert! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- gimió Candy abruptamente.

Consciente de que se había quedado mirándolo demasiado tiempo, Candy miró furtivamente a Elisa y se alegró de ver que ésta no la estaba mirando. Se había retocado el brillo de labios y no dejaba de mirar descaradamente a Albert.

-No me tires la bebida encima, Candy -dijo Albert sonriendo enigmáticamente como si supiera algo que ella no sabía-. Traje nuevo. Ah, Rosemary lamenta no haber podido venir pero le ha surgido un imprevisto. Estará fuera de la ciudad... una semana.

Candy necesitó unos segundos para recobrar la compostura. Elisa los miraba a los dos tratando de descifrar que significaba aquello.

¡Que rayos! Candy pensó que no podía darse el lujo de que ese hombre con tan solo su presencia sintiera que sus neuronas se derretían. Tenía que decir algo coherente. Apretando un poco sus manos sobre su bolso, apenas le miró antes de decirle:

-Pero esta mañana hablé con ella y no me dijo nada.

Albert no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Como he dicho, ha sido un imprevisto.

-¿Y su prometido? ¿No ha podido venir?- rebatió la rubia cada vez más incómoda.

-Bueno, de hecho él también ha tenido que salir de la ciudad, con Rosemary, están esquiando en Nueva Zelanda.- contestó con una tranquilidad absoluta.

-Ya veo -dijo buscando con desesperación la manera de recobrar el control de la situación-. ¿Por qué no ha cancelado la cita entonces hasta su vuelta?

-Quiere que la fiesta se celebre el sábado pero ella no regresará hasta el viernes por la tarde, así es que me ha dado estas anotaciones y me ha dicho que las tomara como guía pero, que seguro le gustará cualquier cosa que tú elijas.

Y le extendió varias hojas de papel rosa escritas a mano. Fue Elisa la que se apresuró en tomarlas.

-Tengo una semana y media para organizar una fiesta...para ... ¿cuánta gente? -preguntó Candy.

-Trescientas -dijo Elisa echando un vistazo a las hojas.

-¿Trescientas?

-Podemos hacerlo, Candy -dijo Elisa-. ¿Recuerdas la fiesta para los Britter? Resultó un éxito.

Candy miró a Elisa pero ésta se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Qué he dicho? Es cierto.

Candy sentía que Albert las estaba mirando y que su cabeza iría de un lado a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

-Escucha, si crees que necesitas ayuda o que debería encontrar otra empresa... -dijo él.

-No, lo haremos bien -contestó ella apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

En ese momento llegó el camarero preguntando si querían pedir la comida ya. Albert miró a Candy con las cejas levantadas. Había puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, había cambiado las reglas y nada indicaba que no volviera a hacerlo. De nada servía fijar los límites profesionales.

Pero ahora le tocaba mover a ella. Pedir la comida o no, aceptar el trato o no. La decisión dependía de ella. Así que Candy pidió la comida.

Observó como ella pedía sopa del día y ensalada porque lo servirían rápido y lo comería rápido también. Además, él no creía que pudiera comer nada más fuerte. Albert pidió entrantes y filete.

-Muy, muy cocido por ambos favor.

-Deberías comerlo crudo. Es mucho más sano –dijo Candy mirando al camarero y esperando que Albert cambiara de idea pero en vez de ello le dirigió una de sus enigmáticas miradas y Candy se calló.

Elisa dio un sorbo a su bebida y pidió a continuación un enorme trozo de pastel de manzana con helado.

-El azúcar me estimula -explicó como si le hubieran preguntado el porqué de su elección.

Albert se rió en voz alta.

-¿Qué tal todo, Elisa?

-Muy bien, Albert. ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien -contestó él.

-Si habéis terminado ya -dijo Candy-, hablemos de la fiesta -se detuvo al ver que Albert la miraba simulando estar atemorizado.

-Me prometiste que no tendría que elegir entre bronce y peltre.

-Pero...

-No hay peros. Puedes seguir las notas si quieres pero tienes carta blanca.

Sonaba perfecto, en teoría, pero Candy sabía que no había forma de agradar a un cliente sin ceder en ciertas cosas.

Y era obvio que Elisa presentía el mismo desastre pero sacó el contrato y se lo entregó a Albert.

-Te ruego que le eches un vistazo, lo rellenes con tus datos y la fecha de la fiesta y lo firmes -dijo Elisa.

Albert hizo lo que le pedía y entonces Candy firmó junto a su nombre. Elisa aplaudió emocionada al tiempo que recogía el contrato y lo guardaba en su maletín rosa.

-Carta blanca -dijo a continuación Elisa-. Mis dos palabras favoritas.

Albert volvió a reírse y Candy sintió que su cuerpo se contraía en respuesta al contagioso sonido.

-Entonces, Albert -dijo Elisa-, ya que no podemos hablar de los detalles de la fiesta, dime por qué le dijiste a Candy que no te tirara la bebida encima.

-Bueno, sabía que esperaba a mi hermana y no quería que se pusiera histérica.

-Candy histérica? -dijo Elisa con tono de burla-. Candy no se altera ante nada.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó él curioso y asombrado.

-Te lo aseguro.- le contestó con una sonrisa cálida.- Ayer sin ir más lejos, durante la comida con aquellos exiliados ingleses que celebraban una cena británico-americana; habíamos pasado tres días con el cliente tratando de cerrar todos los detalles, incluso habíamos impreso unas preciosas tarjetas para numerar las mesas. ¿Verdad que eran preciosas, Candy?

-Lo eran, Elisa -contestó Candy lanzándole a Albert una sonrisa de disculpa a la que respondió con un breve guiño antes de volver su atención hacia la joven.

Candy sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la piel del rostro y se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

-El caso es que en el último momento el cliente se dio cuenta de que Henry estaba en la mesa número tres y Lu en la cuatro, ambas en la fila delantera, a idéntica distancia del estrado, pero Henry estaba sentado en una mesa superior en número, y aquello fue un cataclismo. El cliente estaba dispuesto a anular la reunión pero en ese momento entró la señorita Paciencia que tengo a mi lado y dijo: «Cambiaremos la denominación de las mesas, en vez de números, utilizaremos nombres de ciudades británicas». Y a continuación Candy metió la mano en su maletín «mágico» y sacó papel y rotulador negro. A los pocos minutos de la llegada de los invitados el salón estalló en una confusión de gritos entusiasmados al reconocer los nombres de las ciudades que tanto amaban y echaban de menos. Incluso Henry y Lu se abrazaban con los ojos cerrados de la emoción.

Elisa tomó aire y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

-Albert, podrías echar un vistazo a ver si viene mi pastel de manzana. ¡Me muero de hambre! -

-Aún no -contestó él un poco sorprendido ante el repentino cambio de tema.

-Bien. Candy, ¿podrías ocuparte tú un poco? Tengo que ir a hacer pis antes de que llegue mi pastel.

Candy roló los ojos y se levantó amablemente para dejar salir a Elisa.

-Gracias, preciosa -dijo ésta y se dirigió al lavabo.

Candy se sentó de nuevo con movimientos deliberadamente lentos contando los segundos que faltaban para la vuelta de Elisa.

-¿No resulta agotadora? -dijo Albert.

«Si hablamos de Elisa estamos a salvo».-pensó la rubia.

-Es muy entusiasta e imaginativa y los clientes la adoran. Probablemente acabaré trabajando para ella algún día.

Albert hizo entonces una pausa durante la cual su cerebro no dejó de trabajar.

-Te ha llamado preciosa. Susana y Terry también te llaman así. ¿Te hacen ese cumplido habitualmente?

Candy frunció el ceño y contestó secamente.

-No lo considero un cumplido. Mi padre solía llamarme así desde pequeña. Un buen día cuando conocí a Terry y llamó preciosa a Susana yo respondí automáticamente en su lugar. Hace un par de años, en una fiesta en navidad, la gente del trabajo oyó que Terry me llamaba así y desde entonces ellos también lo hacen.

-Te sienta perfectamente -dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

-Por favor -dijo ella con tono de burla mirando por encima del hombro a ver si volvía Elisa.

Finalmente tras unos incómodos segundos, Albert cambió de tema.

-¿Es cierto que hiciste lo que ha dicho Elisa? ¿Ayer a mediodía?

-Digamos que sí aunque ella hace que todo parezca mucho más divertido de lo que fue en realidad. No fue más que un simple cambio de nombre y te aseguro que las hemos pasado mucho peores.

-Ya estás otra vez subestimándote.

-Bien -rió ella-. Estuve brillante. Salvé la situación.

-Eso está mucho mejor.

-Pero sólo hago mi trabajo. Trato de hacer que las cosas parezcan fáciles mientras el cliente se relaja y finalmente se lleva los honores. «Mira y aprende. Esta fiesta te va a dejar sin palabras».

-¿Te imaginas formando tu propia empresa? -dijo Albert, que se había apoyado sobre el respaldo de la silla y la miraba con los brazos cruzados.

Candy contestó sin pensar en su respuesta.

-Me encanta lo que hago y si fuera la dueña no podría hacerlo porque tendría que concentrarme en las finanzas y las nóminas y ese tipo de cosas. Me gusta jugar con el dinero de otras personas.

-Pero podrías tener más tiempo libre si quisieras.

-Supongo que sí -contestó ella-, pero sería decididamente más difícil pagar mi casa si pasara el tiempo de crucero en crucero.

-¿Tienes tu propia casa? -preguntó él.

-Todavía faltan algunos años para que pueda disfrutar de tal distinción.

-Ya veo. Pero, si tus circunstancias cambiaran, podrías dejar de trabajar -añadió Albert con sus ojos color azules fijos en los de ella.

-Supongo que sí. «Si acertara con los números de la lotería o me encontrara un maletín lleno de dinero en el patio trasero de mi casa».

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Albert pensaba que lo que ella deseaba de un trabajo era la flexibilidad para poder casarse y tener hijos lo antes posible. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! ¿O tal vez no?

Si su plan seguía adelante el final lógico sería una boda, una luna de miel y algún día, niños. Candy sintió que una ola cálida la invadía al imaginarse con alguien cariñoso y compatible con ella. Adoraba su trabajo pero la idea de una vida plena y una familia era deliciosa.

Candy se detuvo de pronto. No se trataba de una charla inocente con Susana ni tampoco estaba frente a un futuro marido estableciendo sus prioridades. Aquél era el hombre que terminaría en un futuro pagando sus cheques, si jugaba bien sus cartas.

De pronto pensó si realmente estaría dispuesto a concederle el contrato de Ardley a una mujer que deseaba formar una familia. Y por otro lado, ¿estaba ella dispuesta a formarla si eso significaba renunciar a su preciado contrato con Ardley? Ese contrato sería el colofón de su carrera, algo por lo que había estado luchando desde mucho antes de que la idea de encontrar marido entrara en su cabeza.

Mas antes de poder abrir la boca para contradecirle, o tal vez prometerle que dejaría de buscar marido si era necesario para conseguir el contrato, el camarero llegó con la comida y tras él, Elisa.

-¿Me habéis echado de menos? -preguntó Elisa saltando por encima de las piernas de Candy y sentándose en su silla.

-Puedes jurarlo -dijo Albert lanzándole una última e indescifrable mirada a Candy antes de empezar a comer.

\- Pues que bueno, porque me muero de hambre. Y parece que ustedes también. No dejan de devorarse con la mirada.

Candy se puso roja como un tomate y Albert soltó esa deliciosa carcajada tan propia de él.

Elisa se encongió de hombros e inició una conversación sobre personajes de ciencia ficción. El ambiente se relajó y con más tranquilidad lograron culminar su almuerzo.

* * *

OOO

Albert permaneció fuera del restaurante mientras miraba cómo se alejaba el coche de Candy, sin apenas notar el viento helado que se colaba por el tejido ligero de su traje.

-Candy. Candy. Candy -susurró-, ¿qué estarás pensando en esa cabeza tuya?

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sacó un chicle. A continuación echó a andar de vuelta a la oficina.

El día no había ido exactamente como él había esperado. Cuando se había enterado de que tendría que ir él a la comida en lugar de su hermana, se había imaginado que Candy se alegraría de verlo y poder agradecerle la increíble oportunidad que le había dado. Y que después de flirtear un rato durante la comida pediría un taxi para ella que lo miraría emocionada agradeciendo la suerte de poder trabajar para él.

Tenía que admitir que esto último podría considerarse un poco optimista pero a juzgar por el pánico en el rostro de la mujer había pensado que ésta iba a renunciar. Y eso era lo último que quería. Se había acostumbrado a la idea de estar cerca de ella.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no se la veía tan emocionada ante la oferta? Por primera vez en diez años se estaba planteando ceder a una empresa privada la imagen pública de su empresa y ella no parecía comprender el alcance de aquella decisión. No parecía comprender la oportunidad que le estaba dando.

Albert la había estado observando durante la comida muy atento y había visto que Candy no había dejado de removerse inquieta, sonrojarse y sobre todo evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que no le parecía repulsivo como ella le había dicho a Terry y que su encuentro en la calle había sido para ella una especie de trauma que la había lanzado a la búsqueda de marido pero en realidad esto no era más que una excusa para no enfrentarse a sus sentimientos.

Y como había sido él el culpable, tal vez fuera él el único que pudiera liberarla. No podía darle lo que ella más deseaba pero sí podía darle la segunda cosa que más deseaba, el trabajo con el que siempre había soñado.

Matrimonio. Esa palabra le generaba todo tipo de escalofríos. Y sin embargo...¿Porqué quería que Candy tuviera lo que deseaba y hacerla feliz?

* * *

OOO

-Vamos, preciosa. Escúpelo -dijo Elisa sentada junto a ella en el coche.

-¿Qué?

-Lo de la extraña y maravillosa comida. Yo iba preparada para impresionar a su hermana y aparece él con su traje y sus gemelos, sofisticado y... tengo de decirlo, está buenísimo...

Elisa guardó silencio unos segundos para que su último comentario se asentara en el ambiente.

-Estaba perfecto y entonces va y se sienta frente a ti y cambia -continuó Elisa-; parece derretirse mientras te mira con adoración. Seguro que habría preferido sentarse a tu lado para poder mirarte más de cerca.

-¡Por favor! -exclamó Candy con las mejillas encendidas.

-Yo estaba allí y lo vi, y también vi que tú no llevabas puesto tu traje de la suerte.

-¿Mi qué?

-En nuestra primera cita con un cliente siempre llevas el traje de pantalón oscuro con la camisa sin mangas y el escote sexy, pero hoy no. Hoy te has salido de la rutina con este adorable vestido nuevo -dijo Elisa señalando su impecable vestido de cuello cuadrado, ceñido, hasta la rodilla, en un tono crema.

-No es adorable ni nuevo -replicó Candy con sinceridad pero había tratado de elegir cuidadosamente la ropa más apropiada para la cita con Rosemary-. Y ni siquiera sabía que él estaría aquí.

-Sino que ibas a conocer a su hermana y tenías que darle buena impresión. Todo encaja. Las miradas sensibleras lo decían todo.

-Estuvo en la recaudación de fondos del hipódromo y en la fiesta de la galería, y como le gustó mi trabajo me ofreció organizar la fiesta de su hermana. Es un cliente, nada más.

-No si el divino señor Ardley tiene algo que decir al respecto. Lo has cazado. Tira del sedal y ya es tuyo.

Elisa era una soñadora y buscaba los romances en todas partes, día y noche. Simplemente no tenía ni idea del tipo de persona que era Albert Ardley. No había estado la otra noche para ver cómo palidecía al oír hablar de matrimonio. Mirada sensiblera aparte, era un caso perdido. No quería ataduras.

* * *

OOO

Candy pasó el miércoles en un pase de prensa para una ópera que llegaría a la ciudad en primavera y el jueves se encargó de la elección de vestuario para un baile de puesta de largo al que ella también asistió, esa misma noche. Sola.

Con la fiesta en mente no podía concentrarse en sus asuntos personales por lo que había suspendido todas las citas, pero dentro de dos semanas las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Aunque tal vez tuviera que suspenderlas todas si eso fuera necesario para conseguir la oferta de Ardley Corporations.

Hasta el momento, Elisa y ella habían trazado ya los preliminares de la fiesta de Rosemary y tenía toda la pinta de ser perfecta, pero ambas sabían que para que fuera un éxito, el cliente tenía que estar con ellas al cien por cien. Así es que a última hora del viernes, Candy llamó a Albert.

-¡Candy! Qué sorpresa... agradable, por supuesto -dijo Albert desde el teléfono del coche-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Lo cierto es que creo que deberías ver los planes preliminares que hemos dispuesto para la fiesta. Tú conoces a Rosemary mientras que lo único que yo sé es que le gusta el papel rosa. Sólo serán unos minutos, te lo prometo.

-Claro. ¿Te va bien esta noche?

Candy miró el reloj. No tenía planes y sabía que tendría que darse prisa si no quería que cambiara de idea.

-Estupendo.

-¿Vendrá Elisa también o sólo tú?

-Sólo yo, me temo. Elisa tenía planes esta noche. Me asombra la vitalidad de esa chica.

-¿Entonces qué te parece en mi casa? Voy de camino para allá -dijo él y Candy notó su tono de voz alegre.

-No, no creo que sea...

-¿Por qué no? Yo cocinaré. Me toca.

-No es necesario. Llegaré en un momento -dijo Candy mordiéndose una uña-. ¿Dónde vives?

\- Chicago´s Apartments, cerca al puerto. -dijo él, dándole la dirección.

Vivía al borde del mar y a sólo unos minutos del trabajo. Candy miró a su alrededor: todo el despacho estaba lleno de muestras de tela, catálogos y menús. Tenía que tomar una rápida decisión: quedarse un viernes por la noche a recogerlo todo o...

-De acuerdo. ¿Te parece bien dentro de media hora? Pero, por favor, no cocines. Te prometo que habré desaparecido antes de que empiece el telediario.

-Hasta dentro de media hora -fue la respuesta de él-Ahí lo tienes -dijo Albert colgando el teléfono.

La excitación en la voz de Candy al hablar de la fiesta había sido evidente. Él había querido darle algo en lo que concentrarse que no fuera esa estúpida caza de marido y parecía que el truco había funcionado.

«Pero ¿por qué la has invitado a tu casa? ¿En qué ayuda invitarla a ella a solas, por la noche, a tu casa, tu santuario privado?».

No tenía por qué preocuparse. Esa noche sería el comienzo de su nueva relación profesional. Tan sólo iban a sentar las bases. Candy se sentiría feliz profesionalmente y él quedaría liberado de toda obligación que pudiera haber sentido.

«Vale. Si sólo se trata de una reunión de negocios deberíamos tener una agenda. Es mucho más fácil mantener el control de la situación si todo está apuntado de antemano. Lo primero es hacer que se sienta cómoda contigo en el nivel profesional, después estudiarás la presentación que ha preparado para la fiesta de Rosemary, y finalmente la enviarás a casa repleta de energía para completar el proyecto satisfactoriamente. Si hay que cenar, también estará bien. Y tal vez no esté de más una botella de vino. Serán negocios, nada personal. Para facilitar la transición».

Conectó el sistema automático del coche y se mantuvo un poco por debajo del límite de velocidad hasta su casa.

Candy se metió en el cuarto de baño de su despacho y bebió un vaso de agua mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Llevaba puesto su «traje de la suerte» como Elisa lo llamaba y se alegraba de que ésta no estuviera allí para preguntarle si significaba que sentía que ese día iba a tener suerte.

-Es bonito y cómodo -dijo Candy en voz alta a su reflejo-. Además, lo de esta noche será una presentación como muchas otras.

Se estiró el traje de raya diplomática y la camisa blanca de profundo escote; se pasó los dedos por el pelo que llevaba suelto por una vez, y salió de la oficina con su maletín «mágico» y la esperanza de que la información que contenía fuera perfecta.

Caminó por la calle donde tenía aparcado el coche y al pasar por el punto en el que había tropezado con él la primera vez recordó sus ojos y el pelo revuelto.

Le había dicho a Elisa que aquella mañana iba caminando con la cabeza baja, pensando en el trabajo pero lo cierto era que le había visto salir del hotel. Lo había observado, rodeado de equipaje, el viento helado sacudiéndole el rostro mientras le decía al mozo del hotel que no era necesario que saliera con él.

Le había parecido tan guapo que había quedado hechizada.

Redujo el paso al pasar por aquel mismo hotel con el recuerdo de Albert y sus ojos cansados que escondían una mirada exhausta y a la vez vibrante, junto con aquella media sonrisa que la había dejado atónita. Albert la había mirado entonces con evidente interés y Candy había sentido que, aunque tenía las piernas inmóviles, su interior ardía, el pulso se le había acelerado y apenas podía concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando.

No había tenido opción. Tenía que pasar a su lado para llegar a su oficina, así que caminó con decisión aunque le temblaran las rodillas al ir acercándose a él incapaz de retirar la mirada y ¡Bum!

Todavía no sabía cómo habían podido chocar. Ambos caminaban en dirección al otro, las miradas fijas, y lo normal hubiera sido que en los últimos momentos uno de los dos hubiera dejado pasar al otro pero ninguno lo hizo.

Avergonzada al verse por los suelos y por el hecho de que le había estado devorando con los ojos, el hechizo que segundos antes parecía cubrirla se había roto en pedazos.

Candy ahuyentó el molesto recuerdo de su cabeza. No era provechoso para su futura relación profesional seguir pensando en ello y tampoco tenía sentido seguir soñando con alguien tan inalcanzable. Era hora de seguir el consejo que ella misma le había dado a Albert y fingir que no había ocurrido.

Veinte minutos después estaba delante de un edificio de cinco pisos de apartamentos. Y apretó el botón del intercomunicador del ático, nada menos.

La calle estaba a rebosar de gente joven que se dirigía a los pubs y restaurantes de moda al borde del agua.

Tras un minuto la voz de Albert respondió.

-¿Candy?

-Sí -contestó ella.

-Sube.

La puerta se abrió y Candy entró al cálido interior. Se acercó al guarda de seguridad y éste comprobó su nombre en la lista que tenía y a continuación le indicó el camino al ascensor.

Mientras subía, Candy se fue preparando para ver el aspecto del mundo privado de Albert. Si la casa de un hombre era su refugio, estaba deseando ver lo que el apartamento de Albert decía de él. Las puertas se abrieron al llegar al último piso y un suave aroma a salsa de soja y miel junto con las notas de jazz la guió hacia el interior del ático.

Candy había pensado que su casa era bastante atractiva pero aquello era otra cosa. El apartamento de Albert no era austero ni intimidatorio, no puramente masculino, sino cálido y bien decorado; aspecto diáfano, suelos de tarima clara, luces de ambiente estratégicamente colocadas y elegantes muebles de líneas puras.

La impoluta cocina de acero inoxidable a la derecha, a la izquierda un enorme salón con chimenea sobre la cual colgaban dos grabados de cantantes de jazz americanos que ocupaban el lugar de honor de la estancia. Una trompeta dorada era el único adorno que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Sobre una tarima que se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo estaba la parte reservada al comedor. Allí las paredes habían dado paso a unos amplios ventRosemaryles del suelo al techo a través de los cuales podían contemplarse las luces de la ciudad que empezaban a encenderse a la caída del sol.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Albert asomó la cabeza por una puerta en el extremo más alejado de la cocina.

-Hay bebida en la cocina. Saldré en un segundo -y su cabeza desapareció de nuevo.

Sobre la encimera de la cocina, Candy vio las bebidas que Albert tenía alineadas, un decantador de cristal y las copas. Hizo caso omiso de la invitación y dejó el maletín en el suelo junto a la encimera y dio una vuelta por la casa.

Pasó la mano por el sofá de tres piezas, echó una ojeada por los numerosos libros que llenaban los estantes de la librería que separaba el salón del comedor. Subió los escalones que conducían a la parte elevada de la estancia y se maravilló de la vista de la ciudad que desde allí se disfrutaba. Podía sentir el frescor de la noche tras los cristales y se acercó tanto que su aliento chocó con el grueso cristal.

-¿Te gusta?

La suave voz de Albert la sacó del ensueño y se volvió para mirarlo. No lo había oído llegar.

Este le ofreció una copa de vino tinto y Candy dio un rápido sorbo. Observándolo por encima del borde de la copa notó que Albert tenía el pelo mojado y a pesar de tener el vino tan cerca, olía a menta. ¿Tal vez pasta de dientes? Entonces recordó que había visto unas manchas blancas al entrar que eran huellas de pie pues debía estar en la ducha cuando ella había llamado.

Candy se volvió hacia la ventana de nuevo para evitar que Albert la viera sonrojarse.

-¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? Tienes un apartamento precioso, Albert, y la vista es imponente -dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano sobre lo que tenía delante.

-Esta fue la primera propiedad que compré -dijo Albert.

-¿Posees todo el edificio? -preguntó Candy girándose para mirarlo.

-Ya no. Hace unos años financié su renovación y después se vendieron todos los pisos por separado y guardé el mejor apartamento para mí. Tengo que admitir que no gané nada en el trato por primera y espero que por última vez,pero creo que el sacrificio ha merecido la pena.

-Puedes jurarlo.

-Siempre que regreso aquí me pregunto por qué me fui.

Candy dio otro sorbo del delicioso vino hechizada por las luces de la ciudad que se reflejaban en los ojos de Albert; acariciaba la esperanza de que éste decidiera no volver a marcharse. Y como si notara la fuerte emoción que no podía contener, Albert dio un paso en dirección a ella. Candy sintió una ola de calor en su interior. Vio cómo Albert dejaba su copa y se acercaba más a ella y Candy quedó sin respiración. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse la copa al pecho.

Cerró los ojos, expectante, y esperó incapaz de evitar lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

OOO

* * *

**_Hola hermosas, gracias por tan asombrosa acogida. Saludos a cada una de ustedes, deseando bendiciones en sus hogares._**

**_Gracias a CBA,"Historias de Albert y Candy", Personajes de Candy Candy, ALSS, LPA y C.A.H.A. Por sus porras y apoyo._**

* * *

Saludos y Agradecimientos a :

Friditas, Guest, Nadia M Andrew,

Lili A., Patty A., Elisa,MiluxD

Mayra, Marisol, Chicuelita,

Lu de Andrew, NenaFelix,

Laila, Patty Castillo, Delhia Diaz ( Bienvenida y gracias por estar aquí)

Liovana, Angdl, Rachybonita, Leslie Flores

Elluz, Ale Salinas, Josie.

Gracias a ti también mi querida lectora silenciosa. Dios bendiga tu hogar.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios y porras,perdonen que no les conteste a cada una ya que la vida laboral,me está agotando el tiempo, pero deseo cumplir con ustedes y no dejarlas a medias. Gracias por su comprensión. Así también, quiero mostrar mi gratitud con una firmita que iré a lanzar en los foros donde me acogieron maravillosamente y siéntanse libres de solicitarlas. Las quiero mil. Son un encanto.

* * *

Un Abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet


	10. Desafiando al destino

**CAPITULO 10**

Y ENTONCES la música cesó. El disco había terminado. Albert tosió ligeramente y retrocedió. El movimiento sacó a Candy de su trance y tras parpadear rápidamente varias veces ella también se movió deseosa de que sus piernas dormidas pudieran seguirlo hasta la cocina con un poco de elegancia.

-Tengo la presentación en el maletín -dijo ella mientras se iba alejando más y más de la ventana y de Albert-. Tal vez podríamos sentarnos y repasarla rápidamente para que puedas perderme de vista -y diciendo esto dejó la copa sobre la encimera y tomó el maletín.

Albert se había acercado a la librería en la que estaba oculto el equipo de música y puso otro disco. La música se dispersó por la habitación a través de los numerosos altavoces ocultos por la casa y Albert se volvió a mirarla.

Candy no podía moverse. Allí estaba el hombre en su ambiente, lo que ella había deseado ver. Un hombre de más de metro noventa de estatura, con el cabello y un poco largo, unos ojos color azul cobalto intenso y unas largas pestañas. Un hombre dueño de una encantadora media sonrisa y unos cautivadores hoyuelos, vestido con unos pantalones suaves de color chocolate, un jersey fino que resaltaban sus músculos, un reloj de acero, de línea deportiva, y ninguna otra joya. Un hombre contento de pasar el viernes por la noche en casa en su cómodo sofá bebiendo un buen vino y escuchando jazz.

Albert caminó hacia ella y Candy vio que iba descalzo.

Candy mantuvo el maletín frente a ella a modo de escudo a medida que Albert se acercaba y una vez a su lado se inclinó hacia ella. Candy quedó sin aliento incapaz de moverse y entonces Albert extendió la mano y tomó su copa de la encimera antes de volver hacia el salón.

-¿Vienes? -preguntó a Candy.

Candy dejó escapar la respiración contenida y lo siguió. Él ya se había sentado en el sofá y ella lo siguió aunque se mantuvo alejada de él para que no pudieran rozarse.

-¿Cuáles son esos detalles tan importantes que tienes que enseñarme? -preguntó Albert, con un tono divertido.

-Puede que pienses que esta reunión es innecesaria pero si yo creo que contribuirá a que la fiesta de Rosemary sea un éxito ¿por qué negarte?

-Veámoslos entonces -dijo él mirándola con respeto como siempre que ella se oponía a él en algo-. Aunque debo decirte que en ningún momento he dicho que nuestra reunión en mi casa fuera a ser innecesaria.

-Sí, bueno, bien -tartamudeó Candy mientras trataba de poner en orden sus ideas.

Revisaron todos los detalles de la fiesta desde la decoración hasta el catering, sin olvidar otros muchos pequeños detalles. Terminó su presentación diciendo que ella había elegido un salón de banquetes muy lujoso propiedad de Ardley Corporations porque sabía que él prefería utilizar sus propios locales para esos eventos. Al ver que Albert no respondía Candy alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de él un tanto contrariados.

-¿A qué viene esa mirada?

-Lo primero Candy, ¿tú te das cuenta de que soy un hombre?

-Sí -dijo ella pensando y admitiendo que nunca había conocido a ninguno tan masculino.

-Bien, entonces debes entender que palabras como "georgette" o "decoupage" son ajenas a mi vocabulario.

Candy ya se disponía a interrumpirlo pero Albert le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar.

-Créeme -continuó-, no quiero infravalorar lo que estás haciendo, te contraté porque admito que tú lo haces mejor. Si has venido aquí en busca de mi aprobación, ya la tienes. A todo. Contrata todo lo necesario. Pero lo primero es lo primero, quédate donde estás.

Retiró el dedo de los labios de Candy, lo besó y volvió a colocarlo en sus labios para a continuación levantarse y correr hasta la cocina.

-Ahora, déjame dar una vuelta a la sartén, añadir las verduras, y en unos minutos quedarás cegada por mi talento culinario.

-Oh, no -dijo Candy-. Creía haberte dicho que no me iba a quedar a cenar.

Se acercó a la cocina y el aroma a soja y miel inundó de nuevo su nariz haciendo que el estómago gruñera.

-¿Tienes otros planes para la cena? -preguntó él y sólo le faltó decir que si se trataba de otro posible marido.

Candy abrió la boca para responder, pero en el último momento pensó en su apartamento vacío y en el guiso de atún que pensaba recalentar. Aun así iba a declinar la invitación, pero vio la mirada de Albert. A pesar de estar actuando como un hombre moderno, inalcanzable, indiferente, era evidente que estaba esperando impaciente su respuesta. No estaba sonriendo y daba vueltas a los ingredientes de la salsa con más vigor de lo que parecía necesario, sin dejar de dirigirle acusadoras miradas. Si no lo conociera diría que estaba un poco celoso.

Tras unos momentos de silencio Albert relajó los hombros y volvió a sonreír y Candy supo que había notado sus titubeos.

-Bien -dijo-. Te quedas -añadió las verduras con mano diestra.

-¿No te parece una situación un poco incómoda?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que sepas mis planes y deseos de futuro. Me resulta incómodo mirarte como a un "amigo de unos amigos", y mucho más como a un cliente.

-Comprendo lo que crees querer decir pero no te creo -dijo él dirigiéndole una indescifrable mirada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo cierto es que me gustas, Candy -confeso Albert dejando de dar vueltas al guiso y mirándola.

Candy sujetó con fuerza el maletín como si fuera a escaparse.

Albert probó la comida y asintió satisfactoriamente. A continuación siguió con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Mis mejores amigos son también tus mejores amigos; mi empresa y la tuya van a asociarse pronto para beneficio de ambos; entonces, ¿qué hay de malo en que sepa que tu objetivo más inmediato es encontrar marido? Yo aún sigo queriendo invitarte a cenar a mi casa; tal vez una cosa no excluya a la otra.

Albertó pensó: _"Al bote toda la excusa de la agenda de trabajo y reunión profesional. ¿A quién quería engañar?"_

Ella siempre estropeaba cualquier plan de trabajo que quisiera seguir. Allí de pie, con esa mata de cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros y sus enormes ojos. Tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta el dormitorio para mostrarle que ella también le estaba haciendo sentir incómodo. No sabía lo que eran pero desde luego no eran sólo «amigos de unos amigos» ni tampoco socios.

Debería cambiar de idea. Agradecerle la presentación y que se fuera a casa, pero en su lugar dijo:

-No es tan complicado. ¿Por qué no dejamos de evitarnos cuando podríamos disfrutar mucho más estando juntos, al menos hasta que eso que tanto deseas llegue?

Albert se limpió las manos con un paño, llenó de vino las copas y tomó dos servilletas enrolladas de la encimera. La guió hasta la zona de comedor con una mirada decidida en el rostro retando a Candy a discutirle una propuesta tan sensata.

Candy sólo podía pensar en la parte del discurso que decía «disfrutar estando juntos». Había olvidado que quería un marido, alguien que la quisiera, alguien como Albert. La idea la golpeó con fuerza. Hablando de cosas complicadas, estaba loca por aquel hombre.

Desde que lo había visto rodeado de equipaje luchando contra el viento helado en la acera de la calle había perdido la cabeza por él. Su visión le había provocado un deseo incontenible que ella trataba de proyectar sobre otro, erróneamente. Sabía sin duda que su búsqueda de marido había terminado desde que comenzó.

Albert dejó las copas sobre la mesa de cristal, desenrolló las servilletas dentro de las cuales estaban los cubiertos y retiró el pequeño jarrón con flores silvestres para que no entorpecieran en el centro.

«No puede ser amor. Apenas lo conozco, pero puedes conocer a alguien mucho y no amarlo, entonces ¿por qué no puede ocurrir lo contrario? Pero él no es el tipo de hombre que se casa y así lo ha dicho desde el principio. ¿Recuerdas? Y tu teoría del marido perfecto no incluía perder la cabeza por un hombre así, preocupado sólo de sí mismo, superficial e interesado».

Pero no sabía qué le hacía pensar así de él. El hombre que tenía delante era un hombre seguro de sí mismo pero sobre todo era protector y generoso, amable y considerado. Iba descalzo y estaba cocinando... para ella.

El contenido de la sartén chisporroteó y Albert regresó corriendo a la cocina a apagar el fuego. Tomó dos platos y sirvió dos generosas porciones de la sabrosa cena.

-No más excusas, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Albert.

Candy hizo todo lo posible por componer su gesto como si la revelación no significara nada.

-He hecho suficiente comida para dos y tú no tienes otros planes. Ya estás aquí y puedes traer la botella de vino a la mesa. Deja en el suelo ese pesado maletín y dame la mano.

Candy consiguió despertar del shock y decidió pasar una velada perfecta. «Está bien. Como tú digas».- pensó.

* * *

OOO

Candy terminó el último bocado. Hacía rato que se había quitado la chaqueta pero incluso sólo con su camisa sin mangas estaba cómoda en el salón con la chimenea encendida.

-Delicioso -dijo Candy limpiándose los labios con la servilleta y dejándola en la mesa.

-Hmmm. Sí, delicioso -añadió Albert.

Albert se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se puso las manos sobre el estómago, con una sonrisa satisfecha iluminando su hermoso rostro y a Candy le pareció muy sencillo creer que él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, que era realmente delicioso estar allí sentados los dos juntos.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?

Albert se llevó a los labios el vino y tragó el bocado.

-Me fui de casa a los dieciséis años así que tuve que aprender a cocinar para no comer sólo comida enlatada y pan de molde.

-¿Dieciséis años? ¿Y te sentías preparado para enfrentarte al mundo con esa edad?

-Estaba decidido a ser alguien, a ganar dinero y conservarlo, y nunca quedarme con las ganas de nada.

Candy le obsequió una media sonrisa, pensando en lo diferente que había su vida a esa edad. Los recuerdos fluyeron naturalmente.

-Mi mayor ambición a esa edad era volver loco a mi padre fugándome para casarme con Ulises Jhonson, el chico más guapo de clase -apuntó Candy.

-Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.-comentó él para nada sorprendido.

Albert sonrió y Candy se sonrojó pero pensó que merecía la pena pasar un momento incómodo por ver aquellos hoyuelos.

-¿Lo hiciste por tus padres? Éstos normalmente provocan fuertes reacciones en los adolescentes.

-Lo que me motivó fue el deseo de no acabar como ellos. Bueno, no como mi padre, para ser más exactos.

-Cuéntame más -lo animó ella inclinándose hacia delante y apoyó la barbilla en la mano-. «Cuéntamelo todo».

-Cuando era adolescente mi padre gastaba todo el dinero en bebida. Una vez pillé a mi pobre madre buscando en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de mi padre dinero suelto para pagar al lechero. Y cuando ella murió, él apenas salía de casa; y más tarde sólo iba al bar. Así es que cuando cumplí dieciséis me fui.

-No lo sabía, Albert. No pretendía ahondar en...

-No pasa nada. Nunca he ocultado mis comienzos humildes. De hecho, existen documentos que lo afirman «El niño pobre se hace rico».

-¿Era alcohólico? -preguntó Candy mirando la copa medio vacía de Albert.

-Posiblemente -contestó él agitando la copa-, aunque siempre lo consideré un hombre sin personalidad que se dejaba llevar más que un adicto. Estar borracho era una buena excusa para no tomar decisiones.

-¿Y ése ha sido el motor en tu vida?

-Absolutamente. Era el ejemplo perfecto del fracaso así que tenía que tomar la vida por los cuernos. No tiene sentido quedarse anclado a un solo proyecto. Hay que correr riesgos para obtener recompensa, y enfrentarse a un nuevo reto.

Parecía hablar en serio pero a Candy le sonó a discurso que hubiera dicho mil veces hasta aprenderlo de memoria, y le rompió el corazón. Había conocido a un hombre que también había vivido siguiendo esa teoría y lo único que había hecho había sido daño a aquellos que más lo querían.

-¿Y Rosemary? -preguntó Candy con suavidad-. ¿Es más joven que tú?

Albert bajó la vista a la mesa pero Candy pudo ver un sentimiento de culpa reflejado en sus ojos color cobalto.

-Sólo tenía doce años. Nos escribimos durante un tiempo y me decía que no era feliz, pero en aquel momento creía que era más importante ganar dinero para asegurarnos un futuro -Albert dio un largo sorbo de vino-. Unos años después volví a casa, con dinero y experiencia, sin resentimiento por mi padre. O eso creía. Cuando entré en casa vi que la mitad de los muebles había desaparecido, una pila de ropa para planchar cubría el sofá y a Rosemary en el fregadero. Sólo habían pasado cuatro años pero había envejecido tanto que apenas la reconocí. Vestía harapos y se notaba que ella misma se había cortado el pelo. Mi hermosa hermanita se había esfumado y en su lugar estaba aquella miserable chica.

-Albert -susurró Candy y se llevó un dedo a los labios temblorosos. «¿Qué he hecho?»

Albert se preguntaba por qué había comenzado a contarle aquello, pero no podía retirar sus ojos del rostro compasivo de Candy.

-Furioso y sin ni siquiera abrazarla la obligué a que me dijera dónde estaba. Me respondió que en el bar. Allí lo encontré, la sombra del hombre que una vez conocí. Le tiré la escritura de la casa. Había pagado toda la hipoteca. Él miró los papeles, apenas consciente de lo que eran, y mucho menos consciente del enorme gesto simbólico de reconciliación que le estaba ofreciendo. Me fui de allí disgustado, volví a casa, recogí a Rosemary y nos fuimos dejando una nota para que supiera que al menos ahora podría regocijarse en su miseria con un techo sobre su cabeza pero sin Rosemary.

-¿Y tú cuidaste de ella?

Albert asintió.

-Pero sólo tenías veinte años.

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Durante los siguientes años fui para ella todo su apoyo hasta que pudo sostenerse sola. «Y nunca más quiero volver a sentirme igual, no quiero tener a alguien que dependa de mí para todo, fue demasiado duro».

Candy asintió y Albert sintió que había escuchado sus palabras y lo comprendía.

-¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

-Falleció hace cuatro años.

-¿Antes de que te marcharas a Nueva Orleáns?

-Esa misma semana. Tras el funeral hice las maletas -contestó él consciente de que a Candy no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

-Parece que todo ha salido bien finalmente. No te ha ido nada mal y te llevas muy bien con Rosemary.

-Pero es una niña mimada -contestó él-. Nunca le ha interesado lo más mínimo conservar un trabajo y antes quemaría su ropa que lavarla y plancharla. Y eso sí es culpa mía.

Candy había averiguado lo que quería saber. Su adorado Albert había soportado más emociones en los últimos años de su niñez que la mayoría de la gente en toda su vida. Cuando llegó a la edad adulta decidió que la única manera de que los sentimientos lo volvieran a consumir era no tenerlos.

¿Cómo podría ella recuperar a un hombre que estaba sumido en semejante dolor?

-¿Bromeas? Ayudaste a una niña a convertirse en adulta. Mucha gente nunca tiene esa oportunidad.

-No sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Eras un niño. Nadie habría esperado de ti que supieras todas las respuestas.

Albert se removió en la silla tratando de ahuyentar una extraña sensación: buscaba que Candy lo reconfortara, justo lo que se había jurado que nunca soportaría otra vez.

Sintió de nuevo la necesidad de correr y esta vez no miraría atrás. Pero entonces Candy le tomó la mano entre las suyas.

-Escúchame. Por lo que Susana me ha contado de Rosemary es compasiva y optimista, formal pero alegre. Sin la mezcla de experiencias que ha vivido en su vida no sería así.

-Probablemente tengas razón.

-Probablemente no, tengo razón. Creo firmemente que una persona necesita sufrir altibajos, vivir penas y alegrías para madurar y desarrollar una personalidad valiosa y fuerte. Quiero decir que sin los malos tiempos ¿cómo puedes disfrutar de los buenos? Fíjate lo bien que se siente uno después de estornudar.

Esto último lo pilló por sorpresa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba sonriendo.

-Tienes razón.

-Bien, y eso es debido a la incomodidad que se sufre antes. Ya sabes, primero te pica la nariz y cada vez pica más hasta que llega el estornudo y te alivia, ahhh, una sensación maravillosa.

-Supongo que todo eso tiene un peculiar sentido -dijo Albert riendo con fuerza.

-Peculiar o no, es cierto. Sin haber sufrido antes una pena absoluta no se puede apreciar la más absoluta de las alegrías -dijo Candy finalmente dándole unos golpecitos a Albert en la mano y empujando hacia atrás su silla se puso en pie-. Y ahora, ¿podrías indicarme dónde está el cuarto de baño de las niñas?

Albert señaló las escaleras junto a la cocina. Candy sonrió y rozó el hombro de Albert al pasar junto a él haciéndole sentir una ola de calor.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se dio la vuelta un momento como si supiera que la había estado mirando y sonrió antes de desaparecer en el cuarto.

Abajo, Albert dio un largo suspiro y se levantó, silbando, para recoger la mesa, sintiendo una serenidad que nunca antes había sentido.

Arriba, Candy terminó de lavarse las manos en el lavabo-y se miró al espejo. Ya no le quedaba nada de brillo de labios. En su boca todavía quedaba el sabor de la soja y la miel de la salsa que Albert había preparado. A través del espejo vio la enorme bañera que había al otro extremo del espacioso cuarto de baño, lo suficientemente grande para acoger la enorme figura de Albert y la de otra persona.

-Detente, Candy -se regañó en voz alta-, y sal de esta casa antes de que ocurra algo más.

Albert era un hombre que necesitaba tiempo y espacio, paciencia y dulces palabras. Le parecía haber hecho algún progreso con él ahí abajo y lo último que le hacía falta era que una mujer ansiosa por cazar un marido se le echara a los brazos profesándole amor eterno.

Candy salió del baño y se encontró en el dormitorio de Albert. Los tonos naturales eran parejos a los del resto de la casa. La litografía de S. John ocupaba la pared sobre la cama y la otra estaba cubierta por una librería con todos los estantes llenos.

Aquella podía ser la primera y última vez que estuviera en aquella habitación y no pudo evitar querer empaparse de la esencia de aquel hombre. Pasó la mano por los estantes. Entre los libros había varios marcos de fotos, la mayoría de él y una mujer morena y delgada. Candy pasó un dedo por el rostro de la joven que suponía era Rosemary. Tenía el mismo cabello de color rubio y unos ojos profundos color verdes esmeraldas y miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa llena de amor.

Entre dos lámparas vio una par de guantes de boxeo, bastante usados, dentro de una caja de cristal.

Se detuvo ante éstos y observó la superficie llena de arañazos, descosidos y manchas. Una mirada más de cerca le permitió ver las salpicaduras de sangre en el guante de la mano derecha. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la mente se le llenó de imágenes de cómo esos guantes habían acabado tan gastados. Sabía exactamente cómo. Y entonces recordó que Albert había sido quien había organizado la velada de boxeo de aquella noche. Le resultaba muy difícil aceptar que aquel hombre imperativo y condescendiente era el mismo hombre intrigante y reflexivo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Pero eran el mismo hombre.

Albert, a quien Susana y Terry consideraban un buen amigo, que se preocupaba de su hermana pequeña, y que le había robado el corazón a Candy era el despiadado Albert Ardley de Ardley Corporations.

El sonido de las tazas proveniente del comedor sacó a Candy de su sueño. Debía llevar mucho tiempo allí. De camino a la puerta pasó junto a la cómoda y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Susana; se giró, abrió el primer cajón y echó una larga mirada al interior.

-Definitivamente, será mejor que me vaya a casa -susurró cerrando el cajón y saliendo de la habitación.

OOO

* * *

**_Hola hermosas, gracias por tan asombrosa acogida. Saludos a cada una de ustedes, deseando bendiciones en sus hogares._**

**_Gracias a CBA,"Historias de Albert y Candy", Personajes de Candy Candy, ALSS, LPA y C.A.H.A. Por sus porras y apoyo._**

* * *

**Saludos y Agradecimientos a :**

Friditas, Guest, Nadia M Andrew,

Lili A., Patty A.,

Elisa,MiluxD

Mayra, Marisol,

Chicuelita,

Lu de Andrew, NenaFelix,

Laila, Patty Castillo,

Delhia Diaz

Liovana, Angdl, Rachybonita,

Leslie Flores

Elluz, Ale Salinas,

Josie

Mariel, Macarena,

Grandchester Lucy.

Analiz, Litzy,

Faby Andley,

Saori, Luissid, Paolau2

Trastuspies, Osiris.

Gracias a ti también mi querida lectora silenciosa. Dios bendiga tu hogar.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios y porras,perdonen que no les conteste a cada una ya que la vida laboral,me está agotando el tiempo, pero deseo cumplir con ustedes y no dejarlas a medias. Gracias por su comprensión. Las quiero mil. Son un encanto.

* * *

Un Abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet


	11. Miedos

**CAPITULO 11**

CANDY bajó al salón decidida a poner alguna excusa y marcharse. Vio que la mesa estaba recogida pero no había ni rastro de Albert. Se acercó a la chimenea a esperar a que regresase. Sentía un cosquilleo interior mezcla del calor del fuego y de la conciencia de que estaba enamorada.

De repente algo llamó su atención. Estaba oculto entre las sombras de un rincón y se acercó para echar una ojeada y al hacerlo las luces de ese rincón se encendieron de golpe.

Candy gritó y giró sobre sus talones, buscando desesperadamente a Albert. Éste estaba junto a la puerta de entrada del apartamento con las manos junto a un panel de interruptores.

-Lo siento -dijo acercándose a Candy.-No era mi intención asustarte -continuó Albert en voz baja y algo ronca-. Sabía que mi saco te había llamado la atención y pensé que así te resultaría más fácil verlo.

-¿Tu saco? -preguntó Candy con voz apenas audible.

Albert extendió el brazo y la acompañó hasta el misterioso rincón. Allí colgaba del techo un saco de boxeo rojo. Candy tragó con dificultad. Era enorme. Más alto que ella, estaba anclado al techo y al suelo por unas gruesas cadenas de acero.

Candy se acercó un poco más y extendió una mano con la que lo empujó ligeramente. El pesado saco apenas se movió. Candy retiró la mano como si quemara y se restregó los dedos tras el contacto con el frío cuero.

-Cuando reformé el edificio hice que reforzaran el suelo y el techo para que pudiera soportar el peso. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Albert golpeó su saco en actitud juguetona un par de veces y Candy retrocedió con un gesto de disgusto ante la idea.

-No, gracias.

-¿Estás segura? Es muy divertido.

-Lo siento. No me interesa golpear un enorme saco rojo que no me ha hecho nada.

-Es bueno para relajar tensiones. Y es un ejercicio excelente. Trabaja músculos que no sabías que existían -dijo Albert dando pequeños saltos con los puños en alto frente al saco.

Candy siguió retrocediendo.

-Si he podido vivir hasta ahora sin saber que existen creo que podré vivir otros cincuenta años sin ellos -contestó ella en un susurro para evitar que Albert notara que se estaba poniendo histérica-. ¿Y no hay mejores formas de relajar tensiones que golpeando algo o a alguien?

-Alguna me viene a la cabeza.

Candy se detuvo y miró a Albert lejos de sentirse aliviada. Este había dejado de brincar. Estaba con las piernas ligeramente abiertas mientras sujetaba el pesado saco con las dos manos. Tenía el pelo revuelto, los ojos brillantes y la respiración entrecortada.

Candy no podía dejar de imaginar a aquel hombre en posturas más sensuales. Era realmente viril, lo que, unido a aquella pose de hombre frío con el corazón herido que llevaba sobre sus hombros lo hacía todavía más atractivo y sexual.

Albert decidió que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Para ser una mujer a la que una vez consideró fría resultaba ser más emotiva de lo que hubiera creído. Su rostro no podía ocultar sus pensamientos y si no tenía cuidado la tomaría en sus brazos y haría realidad lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

La había puesto a prueba para ver cómo reaccionaba y en vez de ganarse una mirada de reprobación había obtenido una total rendición y aquello lo había dejado sin palabras. ¿Qué ocurriría si aceptaba la invitación? Sería memorable si ella fuera ese tipo de mujer.

Pero no lo era.

Lo había estado pensando toda la noche. ¿A quién quería engañar? Llevaba así dos semanas y la mirada de Candy le decía que a ella le había pasado lo mismo. Pero aquella no era mujer para un entretenimiento. Era la mejor amiga de Susana y Terry. Sería algo muy complicado. Pero también sería tan dulce...

Albert se pasó una mano por el pelo, se separó un poco del saco y decidió alejarse del hechizo de Candy.

-¿De verdad tienes algo en contra del boxeo o es tan sólo una visión generalizada de las mujeres?

Candy parpadeó.

«Eso está mejor. Ódiame. Pelea conmigo».

Y entonces Candy alzó la barbilla en actitud desafiante.

-Y dime ¿qué es lo que se supone que gano por mostrar una actitud femenina?

-Lo único que digo es que me gustaría oír tu verdadera opinión y no lo que parece un tópico.

-Sinceramente, Albert, ésa es mi opinión, tópico o no.

Albert vio desmoralizado que ahí acababa todo intento de discusión. No quería pelear con él. Vio cómo se desinflaba su entusiasmo y aparecía ante él vulnerable por más que hubiera intentado parecer fuerte.

-Me da miedo -dijo señalando el saco-. El día de nuestro primer encuentro en la calle me gritaste; después coincidimos en aquella terrible pelea de boxeo que habías organizado para tus empleados animándolos a la violencia; he visto que tienes unos guantes de boxeo guardados en un lugar de honor en tu habitación y ahora esto. No me gusta lo que todo esto parece indicar.

Albert sólo se había quedado con la palabra «miedo». Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Candy y los brazos cubriéndole el pecho en actitud defensiva, dispuesta a salir corriendo si la situación se ponía fea. Y antes se había estremecido cuando él golpeaba el saco levemente. Albert invitó a Candy con suavidad a ir con él hasta el sofá.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Candy?

Esta no respondió, tan sólo se encogió de hombros y tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le había formado en la, garganta sin poder dejar de mirar el saco con 'sus grandes ojos azules. Albert le tomó las manos con una mano suya mientras con la otra le acariciaba el pelo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Sólo lo utilizo para estar en forma y porque me divierte -dijo con voz deliberadamente suave-. Cuando era niño tuve un gran maestro que me dio clases elementales de boxeo en un gimnasio del barrio. Me enseñó a dominar mis emociones y a centrar el interés y la fuerza en lo que tenía delante. Organizo veladas de boxeo para mis empleados precisamente para inculcarles esos mismos valores.

-¿Y los guantes? -preguntó Candy dubitativa.

-Los guantes pertenecieron a Mohamed Ali y los tengo guardados en una caja de cristal porque valen una pequeña fortuna.

A Candy no pareció servirle de mucho aquella revelación. Los ojos se le habían suavizado y habían perdido la mirada asustada, pero seguía temblando. Albert continuó acariciándole el pelo, la cara y el cuello para tranquilizarla aunque lo cierto era que él también disfrutaba con el contacto.

-No pasa nada, de verdad, Candy. Mira, Rosemary también tiene un saco en casa y me atrevería a decir que ella lo usa más de lo que yo lo he hecho últimamente. Le encanta. ¿Nunca has hecho kick boxing o defensa personal?

-Hago yoga con Susana todas las semanas -respondió ella en voz baja con una sonrisa dubitativa iluminándole el rostro-, pero la versión más suave.

Albert se removió en su asiento al notar que se le aceleraba el pulso ante aquella incipiente sonrisa. No era sensato. Con cuidado dejó de acariciarla y posó una mano sobre el muslo y extendió el otro brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá. Le interesaba seguir con aquella conversación y para ello debía dejar de acariciarla.

-Candy, no he peleado desde que tenía dieciséis años y nunca he utilizado mis conocimientos fuera del ring. Te lo prometo. Nunca he golpeado a una mujer y nunca lo haría por muy irritantes que algunas puedan llegar a ser.

Pero en vez de reírse como él esperaba, Candy volvió a recluirse en sí misma. No le gustaba mostrarse tan sensible.

Albert se inclinó hacia ella y le puso un dedo en la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Vamos, Candy, esto es ridículo. Necesito saber que me crees. No podría soportar la idea de que realmente tengas miedo de mí. Dime que me crees.

-Te creo -contestó Candy tragando con dificultad al ver la mirada suplicante en los ojos de Albert.

Pero Albert notó la vacilación y su preocupación a causa de ella, como si Candy realmente deseara creerle. Tenía que haber una razón de peso tras aquella actitud y estaba decidido a averiguarla.

Si para ella no significaba más que un cliente, o el amigo de unos amigos, no deberían importarle tanto sus aficiones pero estaba claro que sí le importaba. Y antes de cambiar de idea Albert se estaba inclinando hacia ella y Candy no retrocedió sino que esperó hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos levemente, igual que la primera noche fuera de la casa de Susana y Terry. Y al igual que aquella noche, el beso tierno se convirtió en algo mucho más apasionado.

Albert todavía se inclinó más, presionando con sus labios y Candy respondió girando la cabeza para que el contacto fuera completo, aunque seguía sujetándose con las manos a cada lado de las piernas y con los codos pegados a los costados.

Tras unos momentos de dicha infinita en la boca de Albert, Candy notó que los hombros y los codos se le relajaban y perdía ligeramente la posición. Pero fue suficiente para que Albert deslizara el brazo por detrás de su espalda invitándola a tumbarse sobre el sofá.

Un torrente de deseo la inundó en respuesta al tacto cálido de Albert, su varonil aroma y la insistencia de su cuerpo, al tiempo que la respiración se le aceleraba. Albert se movía con habilidad y ternura mordisqueándole el labio inferior y el deseo de Candy aumentaba. Aquél sí era el Albert que ella adoraba: generoso, dulce y embriagador.

De pronto, el insistente sonido del teléfono se elevó por encima de ellos.

-¿No deberías contestar? -susurró Candy.

-Ya saltará el contestador -Albert respondió dejando de besarla en los labios para exhalar un cálido aliento en el lóbulo de su oreja y a continuación depositar una lluvia de pequeños besos en su cuello.

Y en efecto, así ocurrió.

-Hola hermanito -dijo la voz alegre de Rosemary.

La pareja dejó de besarse y miró hacia el teléfono, sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

-La nieve está fabulosa para esquiar. Y no, no me he roto una pierna. George te dice hola. ¿Qué tal van los preparativos de mi fiesta? ¿Has quedado ya con Candy como me prometiste? Si es tan encantadora como dices tal vez deberías invitarla a salir. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Cuando estoy enamorada quiero compartirlo con todo el mundo. De todas formas, cuéntame cómo va todo. Hasta la semana que viene. Te quiero.

Candy notó que iba recobrando el conocimiento poco a poco y no esperó a que Albert girara la cabeza para mirarla. Le puso una mano firme en el pecho y él accedió a separarse de ella.

-Supongo que era Rosemary -dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba y ponía los pies en el suelo.

-Así es -respondió Albert sin dejar de mirarla y poniéndole una mano en el muslo mientras jugueteaba con la otra con un mechón de pelo.

-De verdad, será mejor que me vaya -dijo Candy consciente de que si no lo hacía volvería a caer en el embrujo de aquellas manos poderosas y el encanto de aquellos labios. Para empezar, no debería haber dejado que ocurriera. Y la próxima vez, ninguna llamada de teléfono inoportuna la salvaría.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él.

«¿Por qué? Porque estoy enamorada de ti y a la vez me das miedo y si me dejo caer en tus brazos me enamoraré aún más y tú saldrás corriendo.»

-Ni siquiera pensaba quedarme a cenar, mucho menos... -Candy no sabía cómo denominar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos-. Esto no es lo que yo esperaba.

-Digamos entonces que ha sido una velada inesperada. De hecho parece que siempre que estamos juntos es por casualidad. Desde luego yo no diría que nuestros encuentros sean predecibles.

Candy se alegró de que Albert tuviera tanta facilidad para bromear. Al menos saldría de allí y nadie sabría lo que sentía en realidad. Pero no estaba contenta. Estaba frustrada. Era evidente que Albert se sentía atraído por ella pero eso era todo. Y no era suficiente, no ahora que ella sabía lo que sentía por él.

Sonrió brevemente y se levantó. Se estiró la ropa y miró alrededor desorientada hasta que Albert señaló su maletín aún en el suelo de la cocina.

-Claro, mi maletín. Gracias -dijo Candy al tiempo que recogía la chaqueta y el bolso y se dirigía hacia el ascensor. Llamó y se volvió para mirar a Albert de pie a poca distancia de ella. Retrocedió un tanto cohibida y le ofreció la mano como si aquello hubiera sido una cita de negocios.

-Bueno, Albert. Gracias por la cena y... en fin, gracias por la cena. Estaba realmente deliciosa.

Albert se rió suavemente y a continuación tomó con gesto aparentemente serio la mano que le ofrecía.

-Gracias por tu presentación. Realmente encantadora.

Candy lo miró con la mirada vacía hasta que él señaló el maletín y de pronto recordó el verdadero motivo que la había llevado allí.

-Sí, claro. Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado. El lunes me pondré con ella nada más llegar y me pondré en contacto contigo... diré a Elisa que se ponga en contacto contigo a lo largo de la semana para cerrar los últimos detalles.

El ascensor llegó por fin y Candy dio un suspiro de alivio. Las puertas se abrieron y entró. Albert se inclinó ligeramente y sujetó con fuerza las puertas para que no se cerraran.

-En caso de que te lo estés preguntando, es cierto que le dije a mi hermana que eras encantadora -admitió Albert mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa que ponía al descubierto sus profundos hoyuelos.

Candy le devolvió la mirada y sintió ganas de llorar. Albert se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que duró más de lo que las normas de buena educación dictaban.

Candy suspiró al notar el contacto y cuando por fin se retiró vio que Albert tenía los ojos cerrados. Le costó mucho quedarse inmóvil dentro de aquel ascensor y no tirar de él para que entrara con ella.

* * *

OOO

Albert apagó las luces de la cocina y sólo dejó encendidas las que iluminaban el saco de boxeo. Se había puesto pantalones y zapatillas de deporte y se estaba poniendo esparadrapo alrededor de las muñecas. Pero por primera vez desde que había hecho instalar el saco no tenía energía ni ganas de golpearlo. Solía utilizarlo para mitigar las frustraciones pero después de haber escuchado las escogidas palabras de Candy, la dolorosa sensación de injusticia que había tenido en la boca del estómago durante tanto tiempo, se había calmado.

Dio unos cuantos saltos alrededor del saco mientras estiraba el cuello y los hombros y dio unos puñetazos de calentamiento. Pero de pronto apareció ante él la imagen de Candy con la mirada asustada mientras él golpeaba ligeramente el saco.

No podía evitar preguntarse por qué Candy odiaba tanto el boxeo. Era cierto que muchas mujeres decían que les disgustaba aquel deporte porque eso era lo que se esperaba de ellas, pero él estaba seguro de que Candy sentía un disgusto sincero.

Él se había abierto a ella y le había contado más cosas sobre su vida de lo que jamás le habría contado a una simple «amiga de un amigo» y sin embargo ella no le había dicho una palabra de su pasado. Y Albert se sintió decepcionado por ello, o tal vez decepcionado por haber estado tan inmerso en su propia miseria que no había sido capaz de pensar que ella pudiera tener también alguna honda tristeza que compartir.

Decidió que tenía que averiguarlo, no porque tuviera interés en ella, por supuesto, sino porque simplemente se lo debía. Ella lo había ayudado más de lo que podría imaginar y quería devolverle el favor.

¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Le interesaba, más y más cada vez. Era una mujer cautivadora, y la verdad era que ya no podía apartar las manos de ella cuando estaban cerca. Y luego estaba aquel aroma suyo que le recordaba a las manzanas en el verano, y aquella mata de cabello suave y reluciente.

Pero ¿para qué? Por muy atraídos que se sintieran el uno hacia el otro, ella buscaba algo que él no podía darle aunque después de haber probado las delicias que Candy podía ofrecer, algo le decía que no podía dejarla escapar. Se estaba haciendo adicto a ella. Estaba colgado de ella.

«¿Y qué importa que esté buscando marido? ¿Por qué no puedo compartir mi tiempo con ella hasta que lo encuentre? Sé que podemos pasarlo muy bien juntos hasta que su príncipe azul aparezca».

Pero Albert sabía también que cada día que pasaba deseaba que aquel «príncipe azul» no apareciera nunca.

* * *

OOO

Candy conducía por la calle que corría junto al mar. Por mucho que intentaba concentrarse en la carretera no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Albert; el hombre que disfrutaba corriendo riesgos y no deseaba echar raíces tenía en el cajón superior de su cómoda todos los calcetines perfectamente ordenados por color y tejido...

OOO

* * *

**_Hola hermosas, gracias por tan asombrosa acogida. Saludos a cada una de ustedes, deseando bendiciones en sus hogares._**

**_Gracias a CBA,"Historias de Albert y Candy", Personajes de Candy Candy, ALSS, LPA y C.A.H.A. Por sus porras y apoyo._**

* * *

**Saludos y Agradecimientos a :**

Friditas, Guest, Nadia M Andrew,

Lili A., Patty A.,

Elisa,MiluxD

Mayra, Marisol,

Chicuelita, Reeka

Lu de Andrew, NenaFelix,

Laila, Patty Castillo,

Delhia Diaz

Liovana, Angdl, Rachybonita,

Leslie Flores

Elluz, Ale Salinas,

Josie, Eli Alvarez

Mariel, Macarena,

Grandchester Lucy.

Analiz, Litzy,

Faby Andley,

Saori, Luissid, Paolau2

Osiris, Iris Adriana

Carolina Azul, Maravilla 121

QueVivaCandy

Gracias a ti también mi querida lectora silenciosa. Dios bendiga tu hogar.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios y porras,perdonen que no les conteste a cada una ya que la vida laboral,me está agotando el tiempo, pero deseo cumplir con ustedes y no dejarlas a medias. Gracias por su comprensión. Las quiero mil. Son un encanto.

* * *

Un Abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet


	12. Cuidaré de ti

**CAPITULO 12**

A LAS NUEVE de la mañana del sábado Albert ya no pudo esperar más. Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

-Susana, soy Albert.

-¡Albert! -contestó Susana con voz alegre-. Terry se acaba de ir. Ha salido a comprarme un helado de chocolate y nueces.

-Un antojo, supongo.

-Eso espero. A mí siempre me ha gustado el helado de chocolate negro. ¿Quieres dejarle algún mensaje?

-En realidad yo quería hablar contigo.

-Bueno, entonces habla.

-Es sobre Candy...

-¡Ya era hora! Espera un segundo que me ponga cómoda -y Albert pudo escuchar a través del teléfono el ruido mientras Susana se acercaba al sofá-. Has acudido a la persona adecuada -dijo finalmente Susana. Tienes que saber, primero, que prefiere los tulipanes a las rosas; que es alérgica a la plata; que...

-Espera, Susana. No es de eso de lo que quería hablar. No voy a proponerle matrimonio, por mucho que estés planeándolo. Es sólo que estoy un poco preocupado por ella.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Bueno, anoche vino a mi apartamento y...

-¿En serio? Pero eso es estupendo. No me ha dicho nada...

-¡Susana!

-¿Sí?

-Déjame terminar.

-De acuerdo. Lo siento. Seré una tumba.

-Vino a mi apartamento anoche a enseñarme la propuesta para la fiesta de Rosmery y se quedó a cenar -Albert se detuvo preguntándose cómo explicar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos-. El caso es que después de cenar vio mi saco de boxeo, el que siempre ha estado en el rincón del salón. Y quedó aterrorizada.

-¿A qué te refieres con aterrorizada? -preguntó SusAna y Albert notó el tono de preocupación en la voz de la mujer.

-Bueno, me riñó por haber organizado aquella pelea para mis empleados y también por tener guardados los guantes de Ali, pero el saco de boxeo la hizo temblar de miedo. ¿Por qué está Candy en contra del boxeo?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -preguntó Susana con voz suave-. Muchas mujeres piensan así. A mí me parece repulsivo y muy poco atractivo.

-Pero yo sé que es algo más que eso. Lo sé. ¿Alguien le... ha pegado alguna vez? ¿Es eso?

-No, Albert. Nadie la ha pegado -pero el silencio de Susana decía lo contrario. Estaba por el buen camino.

-¿Entonces qué es? Su reacción se debe a algo y me estoy volviendo loco.

-Creo que deberías preguntárselo a ella, Albert.

-Lo intenté.-refutó él ansioso.

-Bueno, entonces ahora ya sólo depende de ella si quiere contártelo o no.

-¿Pero entonces hay algo? -perseveró Albert.

-Albert, no puedo decírtelo.

-Esperaba que me dijeras, no sé, algo.

-Lo siento.

-No debería haberte dicho nada.

-No pasa nada. No te preocupes.

-Saluda a Terry de mi parte.

-Lo haré.

* * *

OOO

Media hora después el teléfono sonaba en casa de Candy. Ésta salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla enorme. Andaba de puntillas para no llenar todo el suelo de agua.

-¿Sí?

-Hola -dijo Albert sin necesidad de presentarse.

-Hola -Candy se quedó de piedra junto al teléfono, chorreando, el teléfono fuertemente apoyado sobre el hombro y la cabeza ladeada para sujetarlo. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del instante.

-Te llamo por la fiesta de Rosemary.

-Claro -dijo ella tratando de que su voz no sonara demasiado decepcionada. « ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te pidiera matrimonio?».

-Me gustaría cambiar el lugar de la celebración, si es posible.

Candy frunció el ceño, su atención se centraba en la fiesta. Había dedicado mucho tiempo en elegir el local perfecto de todos los que Ardley poseía para la celebración.

-De acuerdo. Sólo hice una reserva para el banquete, así que supongo que se puede cancelar. ¿Y me podrías decir qué es lo que no te gustaba del sitio que yo te propuse?

-Es sólo que me gustaría celebrarla en otro sitio.

-¿Y has pensado ya en ese «otro sitio»? Hay que tener en cuenta que sólo tenemos una semana y habría que reservar ya.

-De hecho, sí, he pensado en un sitio. Pasaré a recogerte al mediodía y estaremos allí para comer.

Candy se había prometido a sí misma no pasar más tiempo a solas con él para no volverse loca. Susana decía a menudo que todo lo que subía tenía que bajar, y no veía problema en adaptar esa teoría al amor: si uno podía enamorarse también podría desenamorarse.

-No hace falta que nos veamos, de verdad. Sólo dime el nombre del sitio y llamaré el lunes a primera hora.

-¿Y no sería mejor que lo dejáramos resuelto ahora mismo? Como tú bien has dicho antes, sólo tenemos una semana.

Candy apretó los dientes para reprimir las ganas de decirle que era culpa suya, no de ella.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿qué te parece si nos vemos allí? Sólo necesito la dirección...

-Es mucho más fácil que vaya a recogerte. Te veré a las doce.

Y colgó.

Candy miró el teléfono durante unos segundos y finalmente colgó también.

-¡Es tan desesperante! -gritó mientras regresaba al cuarto de baño.

Un par de minutos antes del mediodía el timbre sonó. Candy tomó su bolso y comprobó el maquillaje en el espejo de la entrada antes de abrir la puerta. Se estiró el vestido azul que llevaba hasta la rodilla, se colocó bien el cuello de la chaqueta del conjunto y comprobó que las medias no tenían ninguna carrera. Esa mañana, había escogido muy cuidadosamente todos y cada uno de los elementos de su vestuario. El vestido, el lápiz de labios, el peinado; quería estar muy atractiva para él.

-No tienes la más mínima fuerza de voluntad -dijo señalando con dedo acusador a la imagen reflejada en el espejo antes de inclinarse a abrir.

Y lo que vio la dejó sin respiración. Albert estaba allí de pie, con vaqueros, jersey de color claro y una cazadora de piel. Incluso en estilo informal estaba imponente. El corazón le dio un vuelco y supo sin lugar a dudas, por mucho que se hubiera tratado de negar los sentimientos durante las noches de insomnio, que lo amaba.

Tras la conmoción del principio, Candy se dio cuenta de que Albert también la estaba examinando pero supo que, desafortunadamente, sus pensamientos no eran tan altruistas como los de ella.

-No hacía falta que te pusieras de punta en blanco para mí -bromeó Albert mientras tomaba la llave de manos de Candy y cerraba la puerta para a continuación acompañarla hasta el coche.

-Esta es ropa de trabajo -dijo Candy con rigidez cuando asimiló el comentario-. Y ésta es una reunión de trabajo.

-Sí, señora -contestó él haciendo un saludo marcial-. No he querido decir en ningún caso que no me guste, al contrario, estás muy guapa -y le dedicó una larga mirada de elogio que apoyaba sus palabras.

Candy sintió que todo su autocontrol desaparecía bajo el poder de aquella mirada.

Albert abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó hasta que Candy se hubo sentado y después rodeó corriendo el coche para entrar por su puerta. Encendió el motor y el automóvil empezó a moverse.

Candy esperó entonces una disculpa, algo tras la inesperada cena de la noche anterior pero Albert se apoyó bien sobre el respaldo de su asiento mientras silbaba la melodía de jazz que sonaba en el equipo del coche.

-¿Y adónde me llevas?

-Lo sabrás enseguida. ¿No te gusta la música? Esta versión se grabó en 1968 en ese pequeño local en la calle Bourbon...

-¡Albert!

-Hablas demasiado. La vida es muy corta para hacer tantas preguntas. Te ordeno que te recuestes sobre el asiento, te relajes y disfrutes del paseo.

-Está bien -Candy se rindió. Se recostó sobre el asiento de piel, cómoda en la calidez del coche, y miró por la ventanilla.

Albert la miró varias veces deseando poder descifrar los pensamientos que se ocultaban tras la tranquila mirada. Deseaba saberlo todo sobre el pasado de Candy que, según había admitido Susana, debió ser brutal. Pero tenía la sensación de que Candy preferiría abrir la puerta y saltar del coche en marcha antes que contárselo. Se mordió la lengua y siguió conduciendo. Ya habría tiempo para las preguntas más tarde.

Quince minutos después Albert enfiló un camino muy familiar.

-Estamos en el "Fiestas".

-Así es -contestó él metiendo el coche en uno de los sitios del personal, echó el freno de mano y salió del coche dispuesto a abrir la puerta a Candy antes de que ésta se hubiera quitado el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Esta es tu sugerencia para la celebración de la fiesta?

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No te parece perfecto? -preguntó él tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir.

-Por supuesto que sí. Adoro este lugar y me parece mucho más apropiado para lo que tenía en mente en un principio. Me llevo bien con los dueños así que creo que podríamos reservarlo aunque sea con poco tiempo de antelación.

-Ya lo he preguntado y no hay problema.

-Pero ¿cuándo has hablado con los dueños? Podrías habérmelo dicho antes...

-Yo soy el dueño, Candy.

-¿Tú? No, no lo eres. Enzo y Edna han sido los propietarios de este lugar desde hace años.

-Pero han dejado de serlo -dijo Albert poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

-El trato se cerró anoche. Siento no haber podido decirte nada. Las cláusulas de confidencialidad y todo eso. Además, después de nuestra comida aquí aquel día tuve la sensación de que querrías hacer la fiesta en este lugar aunque yo te dijera lo contrario -se encogió de hombros-. No importa. Todo está solucionado ya. ¿Te parece bien entonces que celebremos la fiesta aquí?

-Claro, adoro este sitio. Me ha traído siempre mucha suerte. Traigo a todos mis clientes aquí en la primera reunión -dijo ella y entonces recordó algo que Albert había dicho en otra ocasión-. No irás a remodelarlo, ¿verdad? Dime que no vas a cambiar el "Fiestas" para después venderlo por partes igual que hiciste con tu bloque de apartamentos.

-No pensarás realmente que tus clientes firman contigo porque los traes aquí, ¿verdad?

-No -respondió ella aunque no estaba muy segura de creerlo.

-Porque es a ti a quien quieren no el lugar en el que los citas la primera vez, ni el maletín mágico, ni el traje de la suerte.

Candy notó que el corazón se le derretía. Haría lo que fuera por que un cliente en particular la quisiera a ella realmente.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta -dijo Candy.

-No llevo ni doce horas como propietario, ¿cómo voy a saberlo?

-Si hace tanto tiempo que has querido comprarlo estoy segura de que sabes exactamente lo que quieres hacer con él.

-Tal vez -respondió en un susurro y en ese momento el camarero se acercó y los acompañó a la mesa reservada para Candy habitualmente.

-Bien, ya que el "Fiestas" está disponible, y estoy de acuerdo con que se haga la fiesta aquí no hay ninguna necesidad de que nos quedemos, ¿no?

-Estamos aquí y es la hora de comer. Comamos.

Candy se sentó, enfadada, y cruzó los brazos, negándose incluso a mirar el menú. Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio se dio cuenta de que Albert la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Esa cicatriz. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Candy se llevó la mano al lugar exacto en el que estaba la cicatriz y con un práctico movimiento de la cabeza un mechón del flequillo la cubrió. Alzó la vista entonces y puso una falsa sonrisa.

-No es nada. Un accidente cuando era niña, eso es todo.

-¿Qué clase de accidente? -insistió Albert.

-No tiene importancia. No es una historia muy interesante, te lo prometo.

-Cuéntamela de todas formas.

-Preferiría no hacerlo -Candy sabía que el tono de su voz se estaba elevando pero no podía evitarlo.

-Vamos, Candy. Sé que ocultas algo importante.

«¿Tan transparente soy? Pues sí, Albert, estoy ocultando algo. Me parece que me he enamorado de ti».

-Yo te lo conté todo sobre mi familia, sobre mi infancia. Quiero que sepas que puedes compartir tus recuerdos conmigo.

Albert ya no sonreía juguetón. Candy pensó que era mucho más fácil soportar eso que el consuelo y la lástima por parte del hombre que le había robado el corazón. Tragó con dificultad al notar que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos con los recuerdos. Después de años aprendiendo a calmar los nervios y la marea de sentimientos recurrentes, de pronto sintió una gran necesidad de confiárselos a ese hombre.

Quería que lo supiera todo. Pensaba que le estaba engañando al no compartir con él lo que él sí había compartido con ella, y sabía que él no la juzgaría. Descruzó los brazos y los bajó al regazo.

-¿De verdad quieres saber cómo me lo hice? -preguntó con tranquilidad buscando el impulso definitivo.

Albert se inclinó hacia delante y la miró con fijeza a los ojos turbados.

-Sí, Candy. De verdad quiero saberlo.

-Ocurrió en el hpódromo de Stewart Valley. Estaba allí con mi padre. Hacía tiempo que no sabía dónde estaba, lo que no era extraño. Pasé horas sola, lo que tampoco era extraño. Hambrienta, salí a buscarlo. Era una niña pero los hombres estaban acostumbrados a verme por allí y podía ir a cualquier sitio. Me dirigí al bar abriéndome camino entre las piernas de los habituales en el hipódromo cuando de repente un tipo me detuvo. Me cogió en brazos, con los ojos rojos de tanto beber, y me preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo allí. Apenas podía sostenerse, mucho menos sostenerme a mí. Y me dejó caer. Me golpeé la cara con un taburete y perdí el conocimiento. Cuando lo recobré estaba en el hospital.

-Tu padre debería haber estado a tu lado.

-Quien estaba a mi lado era el coronel que se había encargado de todo. Me había llevado en la ambulancia del hipódromo hasta el hospital. Se quedó conmigo todo el día y me llevó a su casa con su mujer donde pasé la noche, y la siguiente y la siguiente.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Apareció tres días después en casa del coronel con una gran sonrisa y el bolsillo lleno de dinero, y me llevó a casa.

-¿Dónde había estado?

-Quién sabe. Supongo que en las carreras, o tal vez se habría metido en una pelea amañada y habría pasado después la noche en alguno de los moteles en los que solíamos vivir viendo la pelea por la tele de pago. Cualquiera de esas opciones habría sido lo habitual.

-¿Acusaron al tipo del bar de agresión?

-Dios mío, no. El hipódromo se habría hundido y ¿adónde habría ido entonces mi padre sin tener un sitio en el que dejar a su hija los fines de semana?

Albert nunca la había oído antes hablar con tanta amargura. Enmascarada tras comentarios irónicos la tristeza salía a la superficie.

-No era tan malo, de veras, aunque el coronel nunca se ha perdonado por no denunciar el incidente -dijo Candy sacudiendo la cabeza-. Me salvó aquel día. Me enseñó lo que era llevar una vida normal, con normas que seguir, y me dio un hogar. Ahora lo ayudo todos los años recaudando fondos para mantener el hipódromo en pie. Se lo debo.

Albert quería acercarse a ella, tomarla en sus brazos y prometerle que nadie le iba a hacer daño de nuevo.

El camarero llegó con las bebidas y Albert se tomó un momento para comprender la historia de su infancia y tratar de identificar a aquella niña con la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Era refinada, elegante; sabía cómo comer, vestir y organizar fiestas para la alta sociedad. Uno pensaría que había crecido rodeada de dinero, prestigio y un chófer a la puerta de casa. Y aun así, bajo la fachada perfecta estaba el miedo real a, ser abandonada, a perder el control. Aquello explicaba su personalidad. Tenía miedo de haber heredado la forma de ser de su padre y por eso luchaba constantemente con guardar la calma, ser paciente y no perder la compostura.

El móvil de Candy sonó en ese momento y ella se apresuró a contestar, como si fuera su salvavidas.

-Candy White.

Albert siguió bebiendo sin dejar de mirar a Candy y escuchar abiertamente su conversación.

-Ya veo. No, no estaba ocupada -dijo Candy evitando mirarlo a los ojos-. Me reuniré con usted en seguida -y colgó.

-Lo siento, Albert. No podré quedarme a comer. Uno de mis clientes me necesita.

-Pero es tu día libre. ¿No puede ocuparse de ello otra persona?

-Normalmente sí, pero este cliente es muy temperamental y sólo trata conmigo. No querrá ni siquiera hablar con Elisa. Lo siento.

Albert hizo ademán de levantarse pero Candy hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

-No, tú quédate. Tomaré un taxi. Hablaremos esta semana. Adiós.

Albert no pudo hacer nada más que mirarla mientras se marchaba.

OOO

* * *

**_Hola hermosas, gracias por tan asombrosa acogida. Saludos a cada una de ustedes, deseando bendiciones en sus hogares._**

**_Gracias a CBA,"Historias de Albert y Candy", Personajes de Candy Candy, ALSS, LPA y C.A.H.A. Por sus porras y apoyo._**

* * *

**Saludos y Agradecimientos a :**

Friditas, Guest, Nadia M Andrew,

Lili A., Patty A.,

Elisa,MiluxD

Mayra, Marisol,

Chicuelita, Reeka

Lu de Andrew, NenaFelix,

Laila, Patty Castillo,

Delhia Diaz

Liovana, Angdl, Rachybonita,

Leslie Flores

Elluz, Ale Salinas,

Josie, Eli Alvarez

Mariel, Macarena,

Grandchester Lucy.

Analiz, Litzy,

Faby Andley,

Saori, Luissid, Paolau2

Osiris, Iris Adriana

Carolina Azul, Maravilla 121

QueVivaCandy

Gracias a ti también mi querida lectora silenciosa. Dios bendiga tu hogar.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios y porras,perdonen que no les conteste a cada una ya que la vida laboral,me está agotando el tiempo, pero deseo cumplir con ustedes y no dejarlas a medias. Gracias por su comprensión. Las quiero mil. Son un encanto.

* * *

Un Abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet


	13. Complicándose la vida

**CAPITULO 13**

ESE MISMO sábado por la noche Albert llamó al timbre. Se frotó las manos para calentárselas un poco mientras daba saltitos para intentar entrar en calor. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que Susana y Terry abrieran, juntos, la puerta.

-¡Albert! -dijo Terry-. Es casi medianoche. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tienes muy mal aspecto. ¿Estás bien? -añadió Susana avanzando un paso para mirarlo más de cerca.

-Me lo ha contado.

-¿Quién te ha contado qué? -preguntó Terry.

Tenía el cabello aplastado y Albert sintió mucho haberlos despertado, pero vio el gesto de comprensión en el rostro de Susana. Ésta tomó a su marido por el brazo y lo mandó a la cocina a preparar un té, para a continuación invitar a Albert a entrar en el salón.

-Candy me contó lo de su padre en el Hipódromo. Y la cicatriz. Y el coronel. Y... eso es todo.

-¿Has estado bebiendo? -preguntó Susana al ver su apariencia descuidada.

-No, pero quería hacerlo. He estado sentado en un bar cerca de aquí las últimas horas. Pensando y comiendo nueces rancias.

-¿Y qué pensabas?

-Pensaba que quería encontrar al tipo que le hizo aquella cicatriz y romperle la nariz -contestó él apretando los puños-. O encontrar a su padre y decirle lo que pienso de él.

-Me temo que eso no será posible. Murió hace unos años.

-Bien -murmuró sorprendido ante la vehemencia de su propio tono. Le resultaba extraño mostrarse tan apasionado por algo que no fuera un negocio o Eosmery. Pensaba que hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no preocuparse de los demás pero en ese momento se sentía tan exaltado que no podía pensar con claridad.

Susana le tomó la mano e hizo que la mirara a la cara.

-Ya te dije que su padre no había pegado a Candy, pero su apatía le hizo mucho más daño.

Albert la escuchaba con avidez como si sus palabras pudieran sacarlo de su estado de desconcierto.

-Su padre fue siempre dando tumbos por la vida -continuó Susana-. Intentó ganar algo como boxeador semiprofesional pero no era lo suficientemente bueno como para vivir de eso, aunque desafortunadamente utilizaba las técnicas aprendidas para solucionar los malentendidos fuera del ring. Nunca consiguió mantener un trabajo mucho tiempo. Normalmente lo perdía tras aparecer con un ojo morado por una bronca en un bar la noche anterior o porque simplemente no volvía a aparecer. Estoy segura de que Candy vio a su padre en una de sus últimas peleas. Siempre perdía. Es comprensible que Candy se muestre tan contraria a ese tipo de deportes.

-¿Lo conociste? -preguntó Albert.

-¿Al padre de Candy? Sí. Pasé con ellos unas vacaciones durante el, primer año de universidad. Vivían en una caravana por entonces. Llevaban más de un año allí, el lugar en el que más tiempo habían estado, creo. Me gustaba. Nos llevaba al ballet y a galerías de arte. Tenía más energía que nadie que hubiera conocido antes. Pensé que Candy era afortunada de tener un padre tan genial.

-Pero, la dejó medio muerta en un bar -dijo Albert a punto de explotar de ira-. Y por lo que sé la dejaba sola para dedicarse a sus asuntos durante días enteros. No me parece que eso sea tener mucha suerte.

-Lo sé ahora pero en aquel tiempo, aquellas ansias por conocer mundo y la falta de responsabilidades era muy tentador. Para una universitaria que todavía vivía en casa le parecía como estar en el cielo. Poco imaginaba yo que Candy habría dado su libertad por poder llevar la vida normal que yo llevaba.

Albert se mordió el labio. Le chocaba mucho que Susana acabara de describir la vida que él mismo había llevado durante los últimos diez años: ansias por conocer mundo, falta de responsabilidades, libertad. Y ahora que lo miraba desde fuera le parecía un objetivo muy pobre en la vida.

Terry llegó en ese momento con café y galletas y una infusión para Susana. Ésta lo miró con amor antes de continuar.

-El día de su funeral, Candy y yo nos quedamos despiertas toda la noche y me contó entonces la historia de la cicatriz, entre otras muchas. Que muchas veces sentía la necesidad de viajar o desaparecer y que su padre hubiese realizado tantas cosas y el hecho de tuviera una hija no lo había detenido. A veces la llevaba consigo; otras, la dejaba en un motel con algo de dinero y el número de teléfono de su manager por si lo necesitaba para algo urgente.

Albert se imaginó a Candy de pequeña, con una larga melena rubia volando tras ella mientras correteaba entre los hombres del hipódromo y sintió ganas de vomitar.

-Debe sentir un odio visceral por el hombre que le hizo aquello.

-No lo sé. Tendrías que haberlos visto juntos. Era asombroso. Se adoraban y se odiaban al mismo tiempo. Para él, Candy era su pequeño ángel, aunque a veces la dejara sola. Eso la ha convertido en la mujer fuerte, ingeniosa y comprensiva que es hoy.

Albert sabía que Susana tenía razón. Candy le había dicho algo muy parecido también al referirse a los altibajos que conformaban una personalidad fuerte, pero no podía dejar de sentir una furia enorme hacia el hombre que le había hecho tanto daño. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos y se restregó furiosamente los ojos enrojecidos.

-Dios. Esto es un desastre.

Albert alzó la vista y vio a Susana sonriéndole.

_"¿Cómo podría sonreír en un momento así?"_

-¿Qué?

-Tú si que eres un desastre, Albert. Candy está bien. Tiene sus momentos pero en lo más profundo está bien. Ha superado lo principal y ha madurado.

-¿Entonces por qué tenía miedo de mí? ¿Por qué sale corriendo cada vez que parece que empezamos a tener una conversación como dos personas normales?

Al ver que ni Susana ni Terry contestaban Albert se sintió bastante deprimido pero no quería dejar de luchar.

-Tenía que saber qué le había hecho reaccionar como lo hizo, ¿no? Por eso me senté y le pregunté por la cicatriz de la nariz. Fui un bestia y eso es lo último que necesita.

-No te preocupes por eso, Albert -dijo Susana.-El pobre Terry no sabía nada de esto cuando la llevó a aquella estúpida pelea de boxeo hace unas semanas. Pero sí sabe que Candy es mayor y sabe cuidar de sí misma. Aquella noche tomó la decisión adulta de salir de allí, de no formar parte de aquella multitud, y todo salió bien afortunadamente.

Pero eso era precisamente lo que preocupaba a Albert: que por una serie de coincidencias desafortunadas Candy tomara la decisión de salir de su vida. La idea de que desapareciera para siempre le hizo sentir algo doloroso en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero antes de poder analizar lo que ese dolor significaba Terry se levantó.

-¿Qué quieres de ella, Albert?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Albert sorprendido ante el repentino tono protector de Terry.

-Quiero decir que hasta ahora siempre me habías dicho que Candy no te interesaba, y sin embargo veo que no dejas de perseguirla y por eso te inventaste esta fiesta para Rosmery. Y ahora pareces a punto de desmoronarte porque piensas que le das miedo. ¿Qué quieres de ella?

-No lo sé -contestó él y era cierto. Quería seguir con su vida cómoda e impenetrable y al mismo tiempo la quería a ella pero sabía que no podía tener las dos cosas.¿Cuál era el mayor sacrificio? Renunciar a su impenetrable muro protector que había construido durante los últimos diez años; renunciar a la seguridad de que nadie podía tocarlo, herirlo ni pedirle cosas que no estuviera dispuesto a dar. O renunciar a ella, a la oportunidad de verla florecer entre sus brazos, al placer que experimentaba cuando estaba con ella consciente de que ese placer era mutuo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que tenía que tomar una decisión importante con cierta premura.

-Bueno, tal vez sea hora de que lo averigües -dijo Terry-, porque si no vas en serio con Candy, deberías dejarla marchar. Y si realmente sientes algo por ella y quieres conocerla y ayudarla, deberías estar hablando con ella y no con nosotros. Y ahora, es casi medianoche y a Susana no le conviene toda esta excitación, así que te pido que te vayas a casa y consultes todo esto con la almohada. Te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes, pero tienes que estar seguro -y entonces Terry se levantó arrastrando a una sorprendida Susana con él.

-Siento mucho haber venido a estas horas. Debería irme a casa -dijo Albert besando a Susana en la mejilla y dándole unos golpecitos a Terry en el brazo-. Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo -dijo Terry con una expresión un tanto intransigente.

-Hasta el lunes -dijo Albert.

* * *

OOO

El lunes por la mañana temprano, Susana y Candy fueron a clase de yoga.

-¿Has hablado con Albert últimamente? -preguntó Susana.

-No, hace poco no.

-¿Desde el fin de semana?

-Umm, no, no desde el fin de semana.

-¿Cuándo tienes previsto hablar con él?

-¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas, Susana? La fiesta es dentro de cinco días y seguro que hablaré con él antes. ¿Contenta?

-Sí, pero y ¿tú estás contenta?

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Candy con un tono que hizo que el instructor las mirara con gesto de desaprobación.

Candy pidió disculpas con una sonrisa y se volvió hacia su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Por qué no dejáis de jugar al gato y al ratón y lo intentáis? -preguntó Susana nerviosa.

-¿Intentar qué?

-Salir juntos, besaros y todo eso. Olvida tu teoría y olvida los planes de boda. Ya sabes, como cuando vas a comprar zapatos y no encuentras ninguno pero el día que sales a comprar un vestido encuentras unos zapatos preciosos.

Candy dejó de estirarse y miró a su amiga con la mirada perdida.

-Sólo digo que os conozcáis, sin ningún plan preconcebido, sin ataduras.

Candy deseó poder hacerlo. Deseaba confiarle a su amiga que sus deseos se estaban convirtiendo en realidad: primero, había encontrado al hombre perfecto, se había enamorado de él; segundo, estaba a punto de firmar el contrato más jugoso de su carrera; pero ambos deseos venían acompañados de los caprichos de una persona, una persona que sabía se sentía tan atraído por ella como ella por él, una persona que le había hecho tentadoras ofertas pero no promesas. Una persona que había demostrado que cuando surgían problemas salía corriendo.

No había forma posible para Candy de confiar su futura felicidad en los brazos de Albert Ardley. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Seguir con su idea de encontrar a alguien a quien amar y olvidar la oferta de trabajo o aceptar el trabajo y esperar que sus sentimientos hacia aquel hombre se fueran desvaneciendo con el tiempo? Tal vez sería mejor rechazar ambas cosas y empezar de nuevo. Había sido feliz antes de chocarse con él en la calle, tal vez no absolutamente feliz pero al menos tenía la cabeza en su sitio. ¿Por qué no podía volver a su vida de antes de conocerlo? Trabajar por el día y salir de vez en cuando con alguien. No podía contárselo todo a Susana.

-De hecho ya nos hemos besado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Una vez en la puerta de vuestra casa y el otro día en su apartamento. Fue estupendo y no te dije nada porque no sé qué pensar de ello.

-¿Te besó él o lo besaste tú?

-Me besó él las dos veces.

-¡Candy! ¿A qué estás esperando? Es evidente que le gustas. No ha hablado de otra cosa desde que cenamos en casa los cuatro.

-¿De veras? -preguntó Candy incapaz de contener la emoción. Quería confiar en su amiga pero en cuanto dijera en voz alta lo que sentía no haría sino más difícil soportar la incertidumbre.

-De veras. Vino a nuestra casa hecho polvo por una conversación que habíais tenido en el "Fiestas".

-Oh, eso.

-Sí, eso. Le dijiste lo de tu padre.

-Mmm.

-Creo que le preocupa mucho que lo consideres un hombre sin raíces y después de conocer tu historia es comprensible. Albert es un espíritu libre, como tu padre, tiene una fuerte personalidad, como tu padre, y resulta que también le gusta el boxeo como a él, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarte sola de cuando en cuando sin decir a dónde va o dónde ha estado.

-Sé que no lo haría.

-Sé que lo sabes -dijo Susana tomándola suavemente de los hombros para hacer que la mirara-. ¿Entonces por qué lo utilizas como excusa para no intentarlo con él?

Candy intentó zafarse para que su amiga no viera que sus palabras habían dado en la herida pero no lo consiguió.

-Albert es un buen hombre y creo que realmente se preocupa por ti, y si no puedes creer que es bueno, amable y perfecto para ti entonces no creo que puedas encontrar nunca a alguien -añadió Susana.

Candy miró a Susana con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nunca pretendí que me gustara Albert. De hecho, te lo he dicho a ti y a él que no es mi tipo. Vale, nos hemos besado y puede que me sienta... atraída por él, pero eso es todo. Creo que es irrelevante ahora si confío o no en él. Gracias por el consejo pero no es necesario.

Candy se deshizo de Susana y atravesó la clase hasta donde tenía la toalla y salió. Tenía que salir... no soportaba seguir hablando de un tema tan doloroso, porque Albert se le había introducido como una flecha espinosa. Si en realidad existiese cupido...lo habría matado por dejarla sufrir tanto.

* * *

OOO

El viernes por la noche Candy trataba de relajarse frente a un agradable fuego. Le había encargado los detalles de última hora de la fiesta de Rosemary a Elisa. En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-¿A qué hora te recojo para ir a la fiesta? -preguntó Albert sin ni siquiera decir hola.

Candy se incorporó en el sofá. Había evitado hablar con él en toda la semana y no había hecho caso a sus mensajes para evitar la desgarradora sensación que esa situación le producía, pero escuchar su voz a través del teléfono había arruinado todo intento.

-No puedes venir a recogerme, Albert.

-¿Por qué no? Tengo un coche, y carnet de conducir. No hay nada que me lo prohíba, y no me digas que no vas a ir porque le romperías el corazón a Rosemary y no creo que desees hacer algo así.

Pero a pesar del tono alegre notaba una especie de preocupación y sabía que sentía lástima por ella. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con todos pero no podía soportar la idea de mirar a Albert con ojos de enamorada y ver que lo que el hombre le devolvía era lástima.

-Yo también tengo coche, no necesito que nadie me lleve.

-Bien. Entonces ven tú a recogerme.

-¡No! Además, tengo que estar allí pronto y...

-No, eso no es cierto. Sé que le has pasado el control a Elisa. Me lo ha dicho. Tú irás en calidad de invitada cómo los demás.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos al "Fiestas" cada uno por su lado mañana.

-Pero yo creo que deberíamos ir juntos. Una cita de verdad, esta vez, no un encuentro casual o una reunión de negocios.

-Si esto ha sido idea de Susana te digo que lo olvides. Por favor, no pienses que yo se lo he pedido...

-Candy -su voz sonaba nerviosa-. Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi pareja en la fiesta. No ha sido cosa de Susana, ni de Terry. Me gustaría pasar la noche a tu lado.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Candy y rodaron por sus mejillas temblorosas.

-No creo que sea una buena idea -susurró.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es que ya tienes otra cita? -preguntó Albert en tono bromista.

-Así es -mintió Candy sin pensárselo.

-¿La tienes? -preguntó él obviamente sorprendido. Vaya, Candy, no me digas que has vuelto a la caza.

Había llegado el momento de poner fin a su relación con Albert de una vez por todas. Era la única forma de conseguir paz y curar su corazón y no había necesidad de que la mirara con lástima. Así que ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que utilizando su propia sugerencia?

-Nunca la abandoné, sólo me tomé un descanso hasta que... el trabajo me dejara algo de tiempo libre. Ahora he vuelto. Terry y yo.

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Muy en serio -contestó ella con la voz ligeramente histérica-. El caso es que Susana y Terry han elegido a alguien para que me acompañe a la fiesta. Por eso es más sencillo que vaya con ellos.

-Así que prefieres ir con Terry.

-Y Susana -repitió.

-¿Por qué elegiste a Terry para que te buscara marido? -preguntó con tristeza, un tono desprovisto de toda la emoción del principio de la conversación.

-Bueno, quiero a Terry, y sabía que me buscaría a alguien que él considerara bueno para mí.

-¿Estás segura de que no lo hiciste simplemente porque, como tú has dicho, lo quieres?

Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Sujetó el teléfono con fuerza.

-¡Albert! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Es terrible, quiero decir, Susana es mi mejor amiga.

-No podemos elegir a quien amamos Candy -respondió con tono herido y a Candy le costó mucho no decir que estaba de acuerdo con eso y que había sido él quien le había robado el corazón.

-A pesar de ello, no estoy enamorada de Terry. Es un encanto y me soporta, lo que dice mucho en su favor, pero nunca, nunca lo he visto como algo más que un hermano mayor.

-Ven conmigo, Candy -susurró Albert tras una larga pausa.

-No puedo -contestó Candy presa de emoción.

-Bien. Entonces te veré allí. Y si veo que no vas acompañada de ninguna cita misteriosa sabré por qué, por mucho que intentes justificarlo -y colgó.

Candy se quedó mirando el teléfono durante unos segundos antes de dejarlo en su sitio. Tras pensarlo unos momentos volvió a tomar el aparato.

-Hola Susana -dijo Candy.

-¿Candy? ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Siento haberte gritado y...

-Oh, cállate -dijo Susana riéndose-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una cita.

-Otra vez no. Le prometí a Terry que nunca volverías a pedirle algo así o al menos no esta semana.

-Mira, no quiero un marido. Sólo alguien que no esté ocupado mañana por la noche.

-Pero tú estás ocupada mañana por la noche: la fiesta de Rosemary.

-Precisamente. Necesito que me acompañe.

-Bien, no quiero parecer un disco rayado pero... si no me equivoco Albert va a pedírselo a cierta señorita que ambas conocemos y queremos, así que tu problema está resuelto.

-Pero es que ése es el problema. No quiero ir con Albert, así que le dije que ya tenía pareja. Necesito ir con alguien para que me deje en paz. ¿Qué te parece Neil, de administración?

-De acuerdo -dijo Susana tras una pausa-, deja que me aclare. ¿Me estás pidiendo que te arregle una cita con esa babosa de Neil para que el adorable, carismático y perfecto Albert Ardley deje de molestarte?

-Eso es. Neil parece inofensivo y yo necesito algo así.

-Ahora sí que me estás preocupando. Una cosa es decidir que te vas a casar cuando ni siquiera tienes novio, pero preferir una cita con Neil "el baboso" en vez de Albert "el macizo" es una locura distinta.

-Susana, tú no crees que esté enamorada de Terry, ¿verdad? -dijo Candy incapaz de seguir aguantándolo.

-¡Vaya! Esa no la vi venir.

-¿Lo crees?

-No, no lo creo.

-Albert piensa que estoy enamorada de Terry.

Susana se rió con dulzura y Candy la habría estrangulado. Se encontraba tan mal que tenía hasta ganas de vomitar y lo único que se le ocurría a Susana era reírse.

-Albert no piensa que estés enamorada de Terry, cariño. Albert lo está pasando muy mal tratando de comprender tu forma de actuar, eso es todo. Y yo creo que le debe estar resultando difícil ver que tú no has caído en sus brazos tan fácilmente como está acostumbrado o tan fácilmente como él ha caído en los tuyos -Susana hizo una pausa-. En cuanto a Terry, sé que él representa para ti la seguridad y la satisfacción y eso es lo que crees que tú buscas, pero lo que tú necesitas en realidad es alguien que te quiera.

-Entonces, ¿Albert está equivocado?

-En cuanto a eso, sí, pero en lo de saber que debería ser él quien te acompañara a la fiesta, no. Creo que en eso tiene toda la razón.

-Susana -suplicó Candy-. No puedo. Por favor, llama a Neil.

-De acuerdo -suspiró Susana-. Llamaré a la babosa, pero sólo porque disfruto mucho con tus locuras.

-Gracias -dijo Candy con un suspiro de alivio-. Hablaré contigo después.

-Adiós, cariño.

OOO

* * *

**_Hola hermosas, gracias por tan asombrosa acogida. Saludos a cada una de ustedes, deseando bendiciones en sus hogares._**

**_Gracias a CBA,"Historias de Albert y Candy", Personajes de Candy Candy, ALSS, LPA y C.A.H.A. Por sus porras y apoyo._**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a una amiga muy querida en el día de su Cumpleaños: Anita (QvC) Esto es para Ti, cariño. Bendiciones y ¡Feliz Día!**

* * *

**Saludos y Agradecimientos a :**

Friditas, Guest, Nadia M Andrew,

Lili A., Patty A.,

Elisa,MiluxD

Mayra, Marisol,

Chicuelita, Reeka

Lu de Andrew, NenaFelix,

Laila, Patty Castillo,

Delhia Diaz , Alexa Monnie

Liovana, Angdl, Rachybonita,

Leslie Flores

Elluz, Ale Salinas,

Josie, Eli Alvarez

Mariel, Macarena,

Grandchester Lucy.

Analiz, Litzy,

Faby Andley,

Saori, Luissid, Paolau2

Osiris, Iris Adriana

Carolina Azul, Maravilla 121

QueVivaCandy

* * *

Gracias a ti también mi querida lectora silenciosa. Dios bendiga tu hogar.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios y porras,perdonen que no les conteste a cada una ya que la vida laboral,me está agotando el tiempo, pero deseo cumplir con ustedes y no dejarlas a medias. Gracias por su comprensión. Las quiero mil. Son un encanto.

* * *

_Un Abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	14. Fiesta de Compromiso

**CAPITULO 14**

EL SÁBADO por la noche Elisa estaba esperando con su sencillo y elegante vestido fuera del "Fiestas" cuando Candy llegó con Susana, Terry y Neil.

-Todo va bien, Candy -susurró Elisa a Candy-. Nunca he visto una fiesta que marche tan bien. Los cocineros están sonrientes, el bar bien surtido y los invitados de honor relajados. Es un milagro.

-Disfrútalo, Elisa. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.-le felicitó la despampanante rubia.

Y era cierto. La iluminación le daba al lugar el toque genial que tanto ella había buscado. Sin embargo algo faltaba.

Candy se puso a buscar a Albert al momento con la excusa de que prefería tenerlo a la vista para poder evitarlo.

-¡Tú tienes que ser Candy! -dijo una joven alta y delgada que se acercó a ella al entrar en el salón.

Candy se fijó entonces en los hoyuelos.

-Y tú debes ser Rosemary. Te pareces mucho a tu hermano.

-Lo sé, aunque espero ser un poquito más guapa.-bromeó la chica.- Y ahora déjame que te vea bien.

Rosemary miró a Candy de arriba abajo como una vieja tía que no hubiera visto a su nieta desde que era pequeña.

-Creo que Albert utilizó la palabra «preciosa» -dijo Rosemary volviéndose hacia Susana y Terry haciendo un guiño-. Y por lo que he oído vosotros dos los presentasteis.

-No exactamente -dijo Susana-, aunque los hemos ayudado todo lo posible, me temo que no somos los artífices de su primer encuentro. Fue puramente accidental. Yo diría que fue el destino, aunque otras se empeñen en negarlo.

-Algo he oído... Chocaron en la calle y mi hermano la ayudó a recoger sus cosas. No podía dejar de reír cuando me lo contó. Mi serio e inflexible hermano ayudando a una damisela en apuros. Habría dado todo por verlo.-explicó Rosemary riendo.

Candy sabía que Susana estaba mirándola con la boca abierta.

-Y este hombre tan guapo es mi prometido, George -dijo Rosemary arrastrando tras de sí a un hombre ligeramente más bajo que ella, varios años mayor, con unos bigotes perfectamente arreglados y unas incipientes canas a ambos lados de la cabeza, que en ningún momento dejó de mirar a Rosemary.

-George,amor... éstos son Terry, la mano derecha de Albert, y su mujer, Susana, y esta belleza que está en su barriga es su primer hijo.

Candy sintió una dolorosa sensación en su interior al verse rodeada de tanto amor.

-Y esta "preciosa" criatura -dijo Rosemary mirando a Candy que prestó atención al oír su apodo-, es la mujer que ha vuelto loco a Albert los últimos días. No puedo perdonarte por ello, Candy. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, ha estado realmente insoportable.

-¿Quién ha estado insoportable? -Neil acababa de regresar del ropero de dejar los abrigos de las mujeres.

-Neil -dijo Susana con los ojos brillantes de diversión-, éstos son Rosemary y George, los anfitriones de la fiesta.- y haciendo un gesto hacia ellos, continuó.- Rosemary, George, éste es Neil Gordon. Trabaja en administración en Ardley Corporations.

-He venido con Candy -aclaró éste a todos a modo de presentación.

Candy vio el gesto extrañado de Rosemary que miraba a Susana sin entender nada y a ésta que le devolvía una mirada con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

-Encantada de conocerte, Neil -dijo Rosemary.

-Lo mismo digo -mirando a todas partes menos a la pareja de prometidos, con un gesto de fastidio se dirigió a la rubia-. Candy, es hora de darnos una vuelta -y la tomó del brazo sacándola atónita de ahí.

Una vez en el bar, Candy pidió una copa de champán.

-No, Candy -insistió Neil quitándole la copa y devolviéndosela al atónito camarero-. No necesitas bebidas alcohólicas que puedan alterarte esta noche. Déjamelo a mí.

-Dos zumos de arándano.- y al ver que ella lo miraba extrañada continuó.- Son buenos para los riñones.

Candy dejó a un lado el zumo y tomó la copa de champán que había pedido al principio y dio un gran sorbo. Al darse la vuelta en un intento de separarse de aquel despreciable ser lo antes posible chocó con un objeto inmóvil. Era Albert.

-Hola, Albert -dijo sin respiración y con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

-¿Dónde está Terry? -preguntó.

-Está con Susana, espero -dijo Candy asegurándose de que Neil no notara la desazón que la invadía en presencia de Albert.

-¿De veras? Yo pensaba que no querrías perderlo de vista.-espetó Albert.

-Sí, bueno, pensaste mal. Susana y Terry estaban charlando con otra feliz pareja la última vez que los vi -dijo ella sin dejar de vigilar a su acompañante-. Hemos conocido a Rosemary y a George al entrar.

Albert frunció el ceño al ver que Neil se acercaba a Candy y le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo posesivo.

-Te conozco, ¿no? -preguntó Albert con tono tajante mientras miraba ofendido la actitud posesiva.

-Seguro, señor Ardley. Trabajo para usted. Neil Gordon. Administración.

-¿Ha venido contigo? -preguntó a Candy con tono incrédulo, sin hacer caso a la mano que Neil le ofrecía como saludo.

-Puedes asegurarlo, amigo.-sonrió estúpidamente el tipo.-Sólo me ha costado seis meses hasta que al final ha aceptado. El secreto es la perseverancia, amigo.

-¿Te gusta la fiesta? -preguntó Candy tratando de desviar la atención de Albert de aquella charada-. ¿Es como la imaginabas?

Era perfecta y Candy lo sabía. No había ni un posible fallo pero él se limitó a encogerse de brazos y dirigir a Neil una elocuente mirada.

-No hagas público el anuncio todavía.

Candy se atragantó con las burbujas del champán. ¿Se trataba de otra indirecta sobre la elección que tendría que hacer entre un hombre o el trabajo? El había cambiado las reglas del juego muchas veces en su propio beneficio y Candy estaba harta.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Albert -contestó ella con los dientes apretados-. Conociendo tu aversión a las obligaciones, no se me ocurriría contar con una garantía por tu parte.

Albert aguantó y Candy supo que sus palabras habían dado en el blanco. El hombre había palidecido y tenía las mejillas coloradas. Parecía como si le hubiera abofeteado.

Pero Candy no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, decidida a no ceder, a no dejarse vencer por su expresión desdichada. Si se había propuesto que la odiara, lo debía estar consiguiendo.

Albert finalmente retiró la torturada vista de ella y pareció tomar conciencia de la presencia de Neil, momento en que su expresión se endureció y se cebó sobre Candy.

-Supongo que cuando Candy comenzó con su caza de marido se mostró abierta a todo tipo de experiencias.

Candy se puso colorada.

Touché.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Neil.

-Supongo que ya ha tomado una decisión. Bueno, os dejaré a los dos tortolitos. Nunca había visto a Candy tan feliz como esta noche y supongo que te lo debe a ti.-dijo mirando fijamente e incrédulo hacia quien consideraba su rival.- Parece que ha ganado el mejor, Neil -y diciendo esto Albert se alejó.

-Si lo que ha dicho es cierto, te prometo pedir tu mano antes de que la noche termine.- dijo Neil mirándola seriamente.- Espero que eso no te incomode.

-En absoluto, Neil, te lo digo de todo corazón -contestó Candy cuando pudo por fin quitar la vista de la espalda de Albert.

-Bien, bien. Nunca antes lo había conocido. Sólo lo había visto por los pasillos, pero parece un tipo decente.

-Sí, lo es -dijo Candy mirándolo de nuevo. El hombre más decente que había conocido en su vida; un hombre con buen corazón, inteligente, y franco. Y ella había sacado a relucir sus más profundos resentimientos, para poder tapar así sus propios y débiles miedos.

Candy observó a Albert abriéndose paso entre la gente. Rosemary se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Albert debió decir algo a George que hizo que se riera con fuerza. Rosemary se retiró de su hermano y le dio un golpe en el hombro en actitud cariñosa mientras Albert fingía que le había hecho daño. Incluso desde aquella distancia, Candy podía ver el respeto que Albert inspiraba en la gente, el mismo que le inspiraba a ella.

Y ella había hecho todo lo posible para que él la odiara. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Vamos entonces -dijo Neil-. Será mejor que encontremos nuestra mesa. No me gustaría que alguien hubiera intercambiado nuestros sitios.

La cena se hizo dolorosamente larga. Candy contó los segundos rezando para que todo acabara. El momento crucial de la cena fue cuando bailó con Neil y se dirigió hacia una escalera que daba a unos balcones sobre el restaurante. Tras los discursos, Candy se excusó y se dirigió al baño, seguida de Susana.

-El hombre de la calle -comenzó Susana sin preámbulo-, el culpable de esta historia del marido...

-Era Albert -admitió Candy consciente de que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo-, recién llegado de Londres.

-Alto, hoyuelos, guapo y buen olor -Susana sacudió la cabeza-. Debería haberlo imaginado. Ves, te dije el primer día que era el destino y no quisiste creerme.

-Ahora lo creo.

-¿Lo crees? -Susana apoyó la mano en el brazo de Candy-. Lo amas, ¿verdad?

-Lo amo, Susana. Soy una estúpida, pero es así -Candy se dejó caer en los brazos de su amiga sintiéndose perdida, pero aliviada al mismo tiempo.

-No eres estúpida. Es natural.

-Pero él no me ama -dijo Candy con la respiración entrecortada.

-Yo no estaría muy segura de eso. Sé de buena tinta que ha pasado toda la cena mirándoos a Neil y a ti con el ceño fruncido.

-Me porté mal con él.

-Ya es mayorcito y sabe cuidarse -se rió Susana.

-Pero lo que él siente es lástima por mí.

-Bueno, puede que así sea. Y puede que se preocupe por ti.

-Eso es lo peor. No creo que sea así. Creo que ha pasado la vida especializándose en no preocuparse por nadie, y lo ha conseguido, como todo lo que se propone. Oh, Susana, creo que las últimas tres semAnas han sido un completo desastre.

-No han sido un desastre. Has preparado una estupenda fiesta así que disfruta del éxito. Ya solucionaremos lo demás mañana -dijo Susana secando las lágrimas que asomaban a los ojos de Candy.

* * *

OOO

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, la pista llena de gente bailando y Candy se retiró a la tranquilidad de un balcón repitiéndose que aquello era lo que deseaba pero sintiendo que en realidad deseaba mucho más.

Fuera, apenas había respirado el aire frío de la noche, cuando oyó la puerta de cristal que se abría y cerraba tras ella. Era Neil.

-Vuelve dentro, Neil. No tardaré.

Sin decir nada, el hombre se colocó tras ella y la rodeó con los brazos.

-¡Neil, por favor! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -gritó mientras luchaba por liberarse.

Neil la hizo girar bruscamente. Aquel hombre tenía una fuerza oculta.

-Somos adultos, Candy. No finjas que no sabes lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Por qué si no me habrías invitado esta noche? -preguntó clavándole los dedos huesudos en la carne.

-¡No, Neil! Pensé que te gustaría salir con gente que conoces.

-Y pensaste que podías darle celos al señor Ardley.

Candy dejó de forcejear y miró a Neil a los ojos sorprendida de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

-No soy idiota, Candy. Vi la manera en que te miraba con deseo insatisfecho. Conozco muy bien la sensación como para no reconocerla en otro hombre. Y también conozco la manera de volverle completamente loco de celos: hacer contigo lo que evidentemente él aún no ha conseguido.

Neil empujó a Candy contra la barandilla de hierro lastimándole la espalda. La apretó tanto que ella no pudo separarse. Lo golpeó con furia en la espalda mientras él le besaba el cuello rabiosamente.

-¡No! Neil, por favor.

Antes de que Candy pudiera decir nada más Neil se retiró de ella y entre la confusión pudo ver cómo se llevaba las manos a la cara. Un puñetazo en pleno rostro lo hizo girar en redondo y caer al suelo. Candy ahogó un grito de terror y retrocedió un paso. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con el agresor de Neil.

Albert estaba allí de pie, con los pies separados, la cabeza erguida, frotándose el puño derecho con la mano izquierda. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las aletas de la nariz abiertas para respirar profundamente.

Candy estaba jadeando también, la boca abierta y seca, sin poder retirar la vista de la poderosa imagen que tenía ante ella.

Albert dio un paso hacia ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien y Candy se movió ligeramente de su sitio, lo suficiente para que él se detuviera en seco. A continuación su mirada se suavizó y tragó con dificultad varias veces.

-Albert. Gracias... quiero decir, él estaba.. -Candy trató desesperadamente de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con aflorar a sus ojos-. Estaba decidido. Si no hubieras aparecido cuando lo hiciste...

-Lo sé. No tienes que decirlo -susurró Albert preocupado y confuso a la vez.

-Estoy... estoy bien -insistió Candy llorando.

-Candy -Albert tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que la voz le saliera-. Déjame acercarme a ti. Necesito saber que no estás herida.

Ella extendió una mano para que él no traspasara la distancia. Ya estaba temblando sin tenerlo a su lado, mirándola como lo estaba haciendo. Entonces bajó la mirada hacia Neil y apartando un momento sus propias emociones, se dio cuenta de que no se había movido desde que había caído.

-Albert, lo has dejado inconsciente. De un solo puñetazo.

-Lo sé.

-Eres un luchador entrenado. Te podría demandar por agresión y probablemente ganaría.

-¿De verdad crees que ganaría?

-Creo que tienes mucha práctica y eres muy apasionado, Albert; no estoy segura de que puedas controlarte.

-Por todos los santos, Candy, ¿tienes idea de lo que le podría haber hecho si hubiera querido castigarlo de verdad? Pero más importante, ¿tienes idea de cuál es el objeto de tanta pasión? ¿Mi único objetivo en las últimas semanas y todavía en este momento?

Candy había dejado de respirar, consciente repentinamente del aire frío de la noche y del sensual temblor que sacudía su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

Albert pareció notar la actitud de Candy y sin pensárselo pasó por encima del hombre en un rápido movimiento y la tomó entre sus brazos. De pronto toda la ansiedad y el miedo desaparecieron en aquel cálido abrazo, sus labios se unieron en un beso salvaje y desesperado como si llevaran toda una vida amándose y esperando aquel momento para consumar su deseo.

Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos disfrutando de la sensación de placer que le producía acariciarle el cabello. Albert por su parte cerró sus potentes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, acariciando el lugar en el que antes la barandilla la había lastimado. Sus fuertes manos eran como un bálsamo cálido y protector. Candy se puso de puntillas y Albert se curvó para poder estar más cerca de ella.

El beso se fue haciendo más apasionado y las lenguas se entrelazaron con fuerza en un torbellino de pasión descontrolada, mientras luchaban por acercar sus cuerpos desesperadamente necesitados el uno del otro.

-¿Candy? -preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

Ambos se separaron como si un rayo los hubiera golpeado. Candy trató de deshacerse del abrazo instintivamente pero Albert la miró con cariño y depositó finalmente un ligero beso en la punta de su nariz.

Elisa y Rosemary permanecieron de pie en la puerta, mirándolos a ellos y a Neil alternativamente, con la boca abierta.

-Elisa -dijo Albert con calma-, ¿podrías decirle al doctor Michael que venga a ver a Neil? Está inconsciente, pero creo que unas sales aromáticas bastarán para hacerle recobrar el conocimiento. Lo único que tendrá mañana será un buen dolor de cabeza.

-Bueno, traería al doctor Michael si no estuviera ocupado con Susana -explicó Elisa sin despegar los ojos del hombre que yacía en el suelo.

-¿Susana? -dijo Candy acercándose a Elisa y tomándola por los brazos-. ¿Algo malo le ocurre, Elisa?

-No es nada malo -prometió Elisa-. Está teniendo un hijo. Eso es todo.

OOO

* * *

**_Hola hermosas, gracias por tan asombrosa acogida. Saludos a cada una de ustedes, deseando bendiciones en sus hogares._**

**_Gracias a CBA,"Historias de Albert y Candy", Personajes de Candy Candy, ALSS, LPA y C.A.H.A. Por sus porras y apoyo._**

* * *

**Saludos y Agradecimientos a :**

Friditas, Guest, Nadia M Andrew,

Lili A., Patty A.,

Elisa,MiluxD

Mayra, Marisol,

Chicuelita, Reeka

Lu de Andrew, NenaFelix,

Laila, Patty Castillo,

Delhia Diaz , Alexa Monnie

Liovana, Angdl,

Rachybonita,

Leslie Flores, Luissid

Elluz, Ale Salinas,

Josie,

Eli Alvarez

Mariel,

Macarena,

Grandchester Lucy.

Analiz, Litzy,

Faby Andley,

Saori, Luissid, Paolau2

Osiris, Iris Adriana

Carolina Azul, Maravilla 121

QueVivaCandy, Tras Tus pies

skarllet northman, Nicole

Stear's Girl

* * *

Gracias a ti también mi querida lectora silenciosa. Dios bendiga tu hogar.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios y porras. Estamos ya llegando a la recta final de esta preciosa historia. Gracias por su apoyo. Las quiero mil. Son un encanto.

* * *

_Un Abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	15. ¿Te casas conmigo?

**CAPITULO 15**

ALBERT corría por el pasillo del hospital y al dar la vuelta a la esquina se encontró a Terry y a Candy envueltos en un cálido abrazo. Se detuvo en seco, de manera que sus zapatos rechinaron en el suelo, pero ellos no parecieron darse cuenta.

-Estoy aterrado, Candy -oyó que decía Terry con voz tensa.

Albert observó cómo se separaban y el rostro se le crispó por el dolor que le causó ver que Candy aún sostenía las manos de Terry entre las suyas.

-No tienes por qué. Es más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos.

-¿Debería entrar ya? -preguntó Terry-. ¿Crees que me están esperando?

Albert esperaba oír a continuación la confesión de amor de Candy, pero en ese momento Candy soltó las manos de Terry y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

-Terry -dijo Candy-, ese bebé no esperará ni siquiera por ti. Ve con ellos, tigre.

Una enfermera salió y acompañó a Terry hacia la sala de partos, y entonces Albert se dio cuenta de que lo que Candy había dicho era cierto. No había nada más que afecto entre Terry y ella y sintió que se quitaba de encima un enorme peso. Cuando acusó a Candy de amar en secreto a Terry sólo lo había hecho para buscar un defecto en ella, una razón para no sentir el amor tan intenso que sentía hacia ella, pero al verla olvidar su propia preocupación por Susana para tranquilizar a Terry sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

De pronto Candy se giró hacia él como si hubiera sentido su presencia. Albert estiró el brazo y ella se acercó a él y se refugió en la tibieza de su pecho. Aquello era realmente agradable. Nunca antes se había sentido seguro y protector al mismo tiempo, y lo mejor era que en vez de querer salir corriendo sentía que allí era donde deseaba estar.

Pero la placentera sensación terminó cuando Rosemery,George y Elisa aparecieron. Albert observó indefenso cómo Elisa arrancaba a Candy de sus brazos mientras Rosemary y George lo acosaban a preguntas y se sintió solo. Y sabía qué necesitaba para ahuyentar aquella sensación.

Un par de horas después, Rosemary,George y Elisa se quedaron dormidos.

Candy miró a Albert que también la estaba mirando. Tenía el cabello revuelto, el rostro cansado, muy parecido a aquella primera mañana. No le extrañaba que se hubiera quedado hechizada. Tenía un aire ingenuamente cautivador sobre todo en aquellos raros momentos en los que bajaba la guardia. Se humedeció los labios y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-¿Vienes conmigo a por un café? -susurró Albert con su voz grave-. Quiero hablarte de algo.

-¿No deberíamos quedarnos? Quiero estar aquí por si ocurre algo.

-Sólo tardaremos unos minutos. Podemos traerles una taza a los demás para cuando despierten y yo no puedo con todos solo.

Candy asintió y se levantó tratando de no molestar a los demás.

En silencio lo siguió hasta el ascensor. ¿Qué sería aquello tan importante que Albert tenía que decirle en ese preciso momento? No podía tratarse de la oferta de trabajo. Algo así sería tremendamente inapropiado. Tal vez lo que tenía que decirle era que se marchaba de nuevo. El pensamiento la hizo temblar y Albert se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso suavemente sobre los hombros pensando que temblaba de frío. Candy le dio las gracias con una sonrisa con cuidado de no dejar traslucir el profundo amor que aquel tierno gesto le había provocado.

Salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron a la cafetería donde pidieron dos cafés para llevar y se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventAna. Candy bebió su café y esperó nerviosa a que Albert hablara.

-Quería disculparme.

-¿Por qué esta vez? -Candy quería mantener la voz tranquila.

-Por sugerir que estabas enamorada de Terry.

-Ah -eso no era lo que esperaba pensó ella-. Bueno, disculpas aceptadas.

-Ahora sé por qué elegiste a Terry. Buscabas el tipo de hombre que él representa, alguien de quien depender. Lo entiendo.

Albert se miraba las manos con las que estaba destrozando el mantel.

-Pero no pude verlo antes porque, bueno, tenía... celos.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón. _¿Albert había dicho celos?_

-No quería que recurrieras a él en busca de respuestas porque deseaba que recurrieras a mí.-murmuró Albert un poco apenado.

-¿Para encontrar al hombre perfecto? -preguntó Candy desalentada.

-¡Dios, no! -exclamó Albert pasándose impaciente la mano por el pelo-. Eso era lo último que quería que hicieras. Organizarte citas con todos esos hombres...

-¿Lo último que querías que hiciera? -preguntó Candy confusa. «Por Dios, Albert, dime ya lo que deseo escuchar».

Albert la miró a los ojos, con expresión extenuada, que reflejaba exactamente los sentimientos de ella. Candy no desvió la mirada. No podía.

-Es lo último que quiero.

_¿Estaba diciendo lo que deseaba desesperadamente que dijera? Tenía que asegurarse. Era en ese momento o nunca._

-¿Qué quieres entonces?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Albert la miró a los ojos con una intensidad que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas.

-A ti.

_¡La quería a ella! Realmente la quería pero ¿era suficiente? Ella lo amaba y si él no la amaba con la misma fuerza nunca sería suficiente. Incapaz de hablar, Candy guardó silencio esperando que hablara él._

-Cuando Terry me dijo que estabas buscando marido -continuó Albert-, consideré que yo era el candidato perfecto. La idea siempre me había hecho salir corriendo hasta entonces pero contigo sentía que la calma me invadía como si lo hubiera estado esperando toda la vida. Aunque has conseguido volverme loco. No puedo dormir, apenas como y por mucho que lo intente no puedo dejar de desear tocarte. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer al respecto?

«_Dímelo tú» pensó Candy incapaz de decir una palabra. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban atenazadas por la emoción_.

-Bueno, yo he pasado algunas noches de insomnio y he podido dar con la solución -continuó poniendo una mano sobre la de ella y acariciándole la palma-. Cásate conmigo -le pidió Albert.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Candy en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que unas cuantas enfermeras volvieran la cabeza.

-Cásate conmigo, Candy.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué no? ¿No es lo que debería hacer un hombre perdidamente enamorado?

-¿Perdidamente...?

-Enamorado. Porque lo estoy, Candy. No me has dado otra opción, apareciendo en mi vida continuamente, haciéndome imposible olvidar lo arrolladora y asombrosa que eres.

-Eras tú quien aparecía continuamente...

-Da lo mismo, cada vez que creía haber racionalizado mis crecientes sentimientos por ti, allí estabas, tan hermosa, y encantadora y absolutamente adorable. No me dejaste opción -le sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, un gesto suave en los ojos-. Y al final me di cuenta de que no quería perder la oportunidad de amarte. Quería tener la oportunidad de amarte más que a nada en el mundo.

-Oh, Albert. No tenía ni idea.

-Ya me di cuenta. Sólo fue necesaria una fiesta terriblemente cara para demostrártelo. Pero entonces encontré esa oferta para ir a esquiar y animé a Rosemary y a George para que se fueran una semana.

-¿Alejaste a tu hermana a propósito? -dijo Candy comprendiéndolo todo.

-Lo cierto es que estaban planeando un viaje así de todas formas, simplemente no pensaban irse tan pronto.

-¿Lo hiciste para que tuviera que acordar todos los detalles de la fiesta contigo?

-Me temo que sí. Ya te dije que compraba el afecto de las mujeres de mi vida con dinero. Pero tú te obcecaste en estropearlo al final cuando te negaste a ser mi pareja en la fiesta. Ése no era el gran final que yo había planeado.

-Parece que es mi turno de pedir disculpas -dijo Candy sonrojándose por primera vez aunque su autoestima estaba por los cielos.

-Me parece que sí. Al menos podías haber elegido a alguien como Anthony Brown con el que pavonearte ante mí. Sentir envidia de un hombre como Neil Gordon ha sido un golpe para mi ego.

-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Tampoco ha sido una de mis mejores planes -dijo Candy hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

-Al contrario que el de decidirte a buscar marido sólo porque un idiota te trató mal en la calle.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¡Terry! ¿Te lo dijo él? ¿O fue SusAna? Sabía que no podría estar callada. ¿Elisa? Esa chica no sabe tener la boca cerrada.

-¿Qué importa ahora? Caí bajo tu hechizo mucho antes de averiguar esa jugosa información -dijo Albert sonriendo y Candy le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

Entonces él le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Lo cierto es que cuando te vi con aquellas ridículas botas de goma amarillas el día de las carreras me hiciste tuyo, Candy White.

-¿El día de las carreras? -preguntó ella mirando cómo Albert le seguía depositando suaves besos en la mano.

Candy pensó entonces en todo el tiempo que había pasado. La había amado desde mucho antes de que ella le contara los detalles sobre su niñez. Se había mostrado protector con ella porque la amaba, no porque sintiera lástima de ella. Era maravilloso. Sin más, se levantó y se sentó en el regazo de él y empezó a darle besos en el cuello, la barbilla y todo el rostro hasta llegar a su boca expectante. Nunca lo dejaría escapar.

-¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa, señorita White?

-Te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, Albert Ardley -contestó ella incapaz de seguir guardando para sí sus intensos sentimientos.

-Bueno, eso ya lo sabía.

Candy lo miró sorprendida.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que tienes una cara de póquer muy mala?

Candy no podía hacer nada más que mirar sin salir de su asombro.

-Lo que quiero decir, señorita White, es que no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Albert, te adoro, pero no podría vivir sabiendo que te sientes atrapado por mi culpa. Una vez me dijiste que no había que anclarse a un solo proyecto mucho...

-Tú no eres un proyecto, Candy -la interrumpió él-. Eres la mujer que quiero. Es cierto que he pasado gran parte de mi vida adulta convenciéndome de que quería ser libre, pero era una libertad falsa porque siempre llevaba conmigo mi enorme muro protector. Entonces llegaste tú con la escalera necesaria para ayudarme a saltarlo.

-¿Y has tardado tres semanas en subir unos cuantos escalones? -preguntó Candy llena de alegría.

-Era un muro muy alto -señaló él al tiempo que depositaba una riada de pequeños besos por el hombro de Candy.

-Pero saber que estaba buscando marido debió influirte de alguna manera...

-Candy, ¿no puedes callarte ni un momento? Ésta es mi última oferta, la tomas o la dejas.

Candy calló.

-Trabaja conmigo en Ardley Corporations; vive conmigo, en tu casa o en la mía, me da igual; si decido ir a algún sitio, sólo lo haré si tú estás a mi lado; pero cásate conmigo. Me temo que eso es imprescindible para que haya trato.

-Pero, pensé que sólo querrías contratarme si no estaba casada.

-¿Me quieres decir cómo se ha metido esa idea en tu preciosa cabecita? -preguntó Albert lleno de asombro.

-En el Fiestas, cuando me dijiste que tenía que jugar bien mis cartas, pensé que querías decir que no contratarías a una mujer que planeara ser madre.

-¿Así que tienes planeado ser madre? ¿Y quién soy yo para discutir? ¡Me has convencido! Creo que deberíamos encerrarnos varios días, incluso semanas, para concentramos única y exclusivamente en ese plan tuyo.

Candy creía estar en el cielo. Le costó mucho reunir la fuerza para hacerle a Albert una última pregunta.

-¿Y, por cierto, qué tienes pensado hacer con el Fiestas?

-Cásate conmigo y te lo daré como regalo de bodas -respondió él tomándola por la cintura y acercándose para besarla en los labios-. Hablas demasiado, preciosa, pero todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-¿Señor Ardley? ¿Señorita White? -preguntó una enfermera desde el extremo más alejado de la cafetería.

Ambos se levantaron aunque esta vez Candy no soltó la mano de su hombre.

-El señor Grandchester les está buscando.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? -preguntó Candy.

-No -sonrió la enfermera-. Es sólo que él y su esposa desean que vayan a conocer a su hijita.

Candy miró a Albert y vio que los ojos de éste brillaban de la emoción.

-Una hija -susurró Albert-. Una hija que tendrá unos padres maravillosos.

-Y unos cariñosos padrinos -dijo Candy besando las mejillas húmedas de Albert.

* * *

OOO

Candy se inclinó sobre su amiga que despertaba de una pequeña siesta.

-Candy, estás aquí.

-Claro que sí, tonta.

-¿Y Albert?

-Está aquí también.

Albert avanzó un paso y se colocó al lado de Candy a quien le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-La hemos visto -dijo con emoción-, y es preciosa.

-Pero no se parece a Terry -bromeó Candy.

-Yo opino lo mismo -dijo Susana con una débil sonrisa-, pero no se lo digas a él; piensa que es su viva imagen.

Candy asintió y Albert le guiñó un ojo cómplice. Susana los miró de hito en hito, a Candy que seguía llevando la chaqueta de Albert, y a éste que jugaba con el pelo de Candy inconscientemente, con una gran sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

-Vosotros dos ocultáis algo.

-No eres la única que tiene buenas noticias esta noche -dijo Candy.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién tiene otra noticia? ¿Sobre qué?

-Nosotros.

-Bueno, ¿y a qué esperan? No podéis dejar a una mujer exhausta con la intriga. Si tardáis mucho más me quedaré dormida.

Candy miró a Albert que la miraba con adoración. Asintió y una sonrisa radiante cubrió el rostro de Candy que dejó de mirar al hombre que amaba para mirar a su querida amiga.

-Me voy a casar.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Hola hermosas, gracias por tan asombrosa acogida. Saludos a cada una de ustedes, deseando bendiciones en sus hogares._**

**_Gracias a CBA,"Historias de Albert y Candy", Personajes de Candy Candy, ALSS, LPA y C.A.H.A. Por sus porras y apoyo._**

* * *

**Saludos y Agradecimientos a :**

Friditas, Guest, Nadia M Andrew,

Lili A., Patty A.,

Elisa,MiluxD

Mayra, Marisol,

Chicuelita, Reeka

Lu de Andrew, NenaFelix,

Laila, Patty Castillo,

Delhia Diaz , Alexa Monnie

Liovana, Angdl,

Rachybonita,

Leslie Flores, Luissid

Elluz, Ale Salinas,

Josie,

Eli Alvarez

Mariel,

Macarena,

Grandchester Lucy.

Analiz, Litzy,

Faby Andley,

Saori, Luissid, Paolau2

Osiris, Iris Adriana

Carolina Azul, Maravilla 121

QueVivaCandy, Tras Tus pies

skarllet northman, Nicole

Stear's Girl

Chidami, Lady Susi

Shara, Leslie Flores

Kira Anima

* * *

Gracias a ti también mi querida lectora silenciosa. Dios bendiga tu hogar.

* * *

Gracias a cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios y porras. Hemos llegado a la recta final de esta preciosa historia. Gracias por su apoyo. Las quiero mil. Son un encanto. Votaciones...¿Epílogo? ¿Sí? ¿No? ... A la espera de sus opiniones.

Luego de un merecido descanso... Retornaré con una historias acerca de los demás personajes del Candy mundo.. Realizaré una adaptación que la denominaré:

**Serie, Príncipes y Princesas Andrew**. Estaré a la espera de sus críticas porque comenzaré con un personaje inusual y nada amado, pero que espero pueda cambiar el punto de vista del mismo. Y será necesario este orden para que la hilacion de las historias sean entendidas.

Muchas gracias por todo su cariño y comprensión.

A ti mi querida amiga silenciosa, que me has acompañado detrás de la pantalla. Dios te bendiga siempre.

Nos estamos leyendo. Hasta Pronto.

* * *

_Un Abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


End file.
